


Da Uno a Tre

by Leniam



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Valhalla Rising
Genre: Characters' evolution, Elements of the movies but changed to my pleasure, First Meetings, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Polyamory, Quest, Sexual Content, Valhalla Enchanted
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Prima di essere incoronato re, Char dovrà affrontare una lunga e pericolosa avventura per liberarsi di qualcosa che lo tormenta da tempo. Al suo fianco due compagni che sembrano sopportarlo poco.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio oggi questo racconto nato con l’intenzione di essere una storiella divertente su Char e One-Eye ma che ha finito per accaparrarsi un sacco di attenzione in più. Consta di sette capitoli piuttosto corposi quindi ce ne sarà per un po’.  
> Come ho detto più volte non è che vedere i film sia strettamente necessario per leggere la mia storia, ma sarebbe senz’altro meglio per comprendere appieno ciò che è simile e che si ispira ai film, ma in particolar modo è meglio per accorgersi di quante assurdità ho scritto.  
> Non credete a nulla, lo dico sempre. Ma non solo perché è un fantasy, anche perché ho usato nomi conosciuti di posti, creature e personaggi per poi magari cambiarne descrizione e utilizzo. Insomma qualcosa potrebbe tornarvi e qualcosa no, amo inventare per i fatti miei.  
> Inutile ribadire come sempre che per qualsiasi chiarimento su ciò che passa per la mia testa… Io sono qui.  
> Grazie e buona lettura.
> 
> Non esitate a passare a trovarmi qui  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) per tutte le altre cose che mi passano per la testa. :D

A palazzo gli estranei non erano ammessi certo tutti i giorni.

L’ultima occasione che Char ricordava era stata la morte di suo padre, il re, molti anni prima. E preferiva allontanare quel pensiero.

Da una delle vetrate della torre ovest vide lo straniero mano a mano avvicinarsi al portone d’entrata e prepararsi ad oltrepassare le guardie.

Char si precipitò fuori e scese giù per la lunga scala a chiocciola. Corse attraverso la gigantesca sala ricevimenti e giunse nell’androne principale. Si nascose dietro alla statua di suo padre, antico regalo del migliore scultore di Val, del tempo in cui le regioni del regno di Kyrria vivevano in armonia tra loro.

L’uomo fece il suo ingresso a palazzo fermandosi a metà tra la statua e l’entrata. Gli abiti sgualciti, vecchi e sporchi suggerivano un lungo viaggio; l’uomo doveva essere affamato e stanco.

Ma la sala era vuota, nessuno ad accogliere lo straniero.

E Char non era sicuro che quello fosse il suo compito. Anche perché lui non poteva avvicinarsi alle altre persone, suo zio era sempre molto chiaro su quel divieto.

Char si trattenne sul posto a stento, un piede avanti che minacciava di uscire allo scoperto perché l’uomo aveva bisogno di acqua e di riposo, voleva aiutarlo. Quello era il suo palazzo e lui era il principe, come poteva lasciare una persona alla porta? Stava per accoglierlo, quando l’uomo si voltò a guardare la statua.

Char trattenne il respiro e fece un passo indietro.

Il viso fiero dell’uomo, dai lineamenti marcati, era segnato da profonde cicatrici, la più grave delle quali gli aveva portato via l’occhio sinistro.

Incredibile il pensiero che lo straniero avesse viaggiato per le loro terre, attraverso il grande Bosco, con quella difficoltà. Come ci era riuscito?

L’unico occhio che aveva però era attento, vigile, espressivo. Ed era puntato proprio nella sua direzione.

Char sbucò da dietro la statua e sorrise con un breve cenno del capo.

L’uomo abbassò il mento, come fosse un cane da guardia appena allertato, l’occhio sano si assottigliò in attenta osservazione. La bocca una linea, in pieno accordo con tutta la durezza della sua espressione.

Char pensò alla parola _sofferenza_ , guardandolo; in tutta la sua vita aveva avuto a che fare con non più di una manciata di persone e per brevissimo tempo. Ma quest’uomo emanava sensazioni che Char poteva riconoscere anche senza averle mai viste delineate sul viso di nessuno.

Char si schiarì la voce, “Benve…”

“Straniero! È giunto infine,” la voce di suo zio riecheggiò nella stanza e Char si tirò indietro in un riflesso spontaneo. Tacque e portò le mani dietro alla schiena, abbassò lo sguardo a terra.

“Oh, Char, sei qui…” attestò suo zio raggiungendoli. Char annuì senza alzare lo sguardo, sapendo di essere in torto.

Non si parlava con gli altri, mai. Era la regola di vita di Char da moltissimo tempo ormai, da quando suo zio aveva compreso che la maledizione che l’aveva colpito poteva essere pericolosa.

Ma suo zio non commentò la sua trasgressione, strano.

“Ha già conosciuto mio nipote il principe, vedo,” suo zio tornò a rivolgersi all’uomo. Char azzardò un’occhiata e lo vide contrarre il viso di fronte alle cicatrici dello straniero.

Mentre lo straniero non fece molto di più che rivolgere l’occhio in direzione del _principe_ e poi riportarlo su suo zio. Sempre vigile, sempre come fosse in attesa di doversi difendere.

Non era abituato alle presentazioni, ma Char sapeva che di fronte ai reali di solito c’erano grandi inchini, cenni gentili del capo, _Vostra Maestà_ sussurrati con devozione. Almeno con suo padre era sempre stato così. Certo lui era ancora l’erede al trono, l’incoronazione sarebbe stata di lì a qualche mese, non era ancora il Re, ma la mancanza di rispetto dello straniero lo mise a disagio.

Char si sentì piccolo, come sempre. E gravato di un prossimo compito per il quale non sarebbe mai stato all’altezza, non con la maledizione che lo affliggeva.

“Mi segua straniero,” ordinò suo zio, “Char, anche tu, seguimi.”

Char scattò verso suo zio, pronto e ubbidiente come ormai era abituato ad essere ad ogni ordine ricevuto. Tra sé e sé rimproverò a suo zio l’utilizzo dell’imperativo con lui.

Suo zio sapeva che non aveva bisogno di ordinare, non a lui, eppure lo faceva sempre.

Entrarono nella stanza adiacente e da quella passarono allo studio.

Ecco perché suo zio l’aveva ordinato, Char non sarebbe mai entrato lì dentro di sua spontanea volontà: i trofei di caccia di suo zio erano quantomeno raccapriccianti.

“Siediti Char,” disse suo zio. Char occupò la sedia subito alla sua sinistra e suo zio quella al tavolo.

Non ce n’erano altre.

Char sollevò le sopracciglia in direzione di suo zio Edgar. Lo straniero era visibilmente stanco, che accoglienza era quella?

“Sa già qual è il suo compito, vero One-Eye?” domandò zio Edgar all’uomo.

Char spalancò la bocca all’utilizzo del nome poco rispettoso.

Suo zio colse l’espressione, sollevò i palmi al cielo e tornò a rivolgersi allo straniero, “Mio nipote non crede che sia il suo nome. È il suo nome, giusto?”

Lo straniero chiuse l’occhio e annuì lento.

C’era elettricità nell’aria. A Char sembrò che i due uomini stessero parlando una lingua loro dove si accettavano appellativi sgradevoli e accoglienze inospitali per qualche strana, oscura ragione.

“Non c’è altro da aggiungere a quello che sa già,” proseguì lo zio, “Deve scortare e proteggere il principe attraverso il Bosco. Lì lo lascerà ad una persona di fiducia che lo porterà alla vera destinazione. Che a lei non deve interessare. Il compito per cui sarà ricompensato finisce dove finisce il Bosco.”

L’uomo chiamato One-Eye sollevò il mento, guardò zio Edgar senza emettere fiato, le mani sporche di terra e sangue rappreso congiunte davanti al corpo. Di nuovo annuì, una sola volta.

“Zio non capisco… Devo…? Devo abbandonare il Palazzo?” Char aveva udito suo zio, ma solo in quel momento realizzato che il principe in questione era lui. Era di lui che suo zio parlava.

Attraversare il Bosco? Lui? Char deglutì.

“Vuole scusarci One-Eye? Attenda qui fuori,” suo zio gli fece segno con la mano. L’uomo non eseguì subito, non com’era solito fare Char, e zio Edgar chiuse la mano a pugno, irritato.

Infine l’uomo abbandonò la stanza e suo zio poté rivolgersi a lui, “Sai già che prima dell’incoronazione la tua maledizione deve necessariamente essere annullata. Un Re che esegue qualsiasi ordine gli venga impartito non è un… Re.”

Zio Edgar sputò la parola come fosse amara.

“Lo so ma… Credevo ne avremmo parlato…” disse Char.

“Ne abbiamo parlato. Ora. Non è nulla che preveda una preparazione, Char, devi solo seguire quell’uomo e poi raggiungere la fata Lucinda, l’unica che può aiutarti. Tutto qui.”

Tutto lì? Attraversare il Bosco con Orchi, Giganti… Era tutto lì?

Char portava sul viso ogni dubbio su quanto appena appreso, sperò che suo zio fosse mosso a compassione almeno per quanto riguardava l’immediatezza della partenza.

“Ma tu… Hai sempre detto che non devo stare con chi può approfittare della mia maledizione, seppur involontariamente…” non appena pronunciate le parole Char sollevò la testa, aprì la bocca in una O di improvvisa realizzazione.

“L’uomo è muto,” dichiarò sicuro Char, “Ecco perché hai chiamato lui.”

“Esatto,” annuì suo zio, “Andrai con lo straniero senza l’occhio, partirai appena pronto, Char.”

E con quell’ordine suo zio non aveva altro da aggiungere. Char si preparò a seguire One-Eye in quello stesso istante.

 

 

 

Char si ritrovò fuori dal castello e in viaggio senza nemmeno aver avuto il tempo di farsene una ragione.

Allontanandosi verso la vastità della radura che contornava la residenza reale si chiese come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere senza le sue cose, senza il suo letto, i suoi libri…

Aveva avuto il tempo di preparare giusto una sacca con poche cose.

Con la gola chiusa in un nodo che era fatto di paura e tristezza, camminò alle spalle di One-Eye lungo un sentiero di sassolini, unico intervento di stampo umano in una landa altrimenti intatta, fatta di verdi colline, massi e gruppi di alberi sparsi qui e lì.

Il Bosco era sempre più vicino, una macchia scura che si estendeva a perdita d’occhio all’orizzonte.

Char rabbrividì, entrarci era solo questione di tempo.

Non voleva essere lì, non voleva essere l’oggetto di quella assurda maledizione, non voleva diventare Re.

Avrebbe voluto essere rinchiuso nella stanza più alta di una delle torri del castello ed essere dimenticato per sempre. Lì, lasciato solo e in pace, un racconto da narrare nelle canzoni che viaggiavano di regione in regione; lui, l’ultimo della sua stirpe, indegno figlio di suo padre, inetto e terrorizzato da un mondo che non aveva mai visto, incapace di far valere qualsiasi sua opinione perché bastava un niente per metterlo a tacere e fargli eseguire ordini.

L’uomo con un occhio lo precedeva a testa bassa.

Il silenzio non era una condizione sconosciuta a Char, ma era un peccato avere a fianco un altro essere come lui e non poter conoscere ciò che pensava. Char lo trovava un vero e proprio delitto.

“M-mi dispiace…” cominciò Char. Affrettò il passo per affiancare l’uomo. “Mi dispiace immensamente che…tu non abbia potuto riposare.”

Non sapeva che livello di confidenza gli fosse concesso con l’uomo, ma decise che se per l’uomo non era importante che lui fosse l’erede al trono, allora non importava alcuna formalità.

“Però ho preso quello che potevo dalle cucine. Hai fame?” Char offrì all’uomo tutta la borsa in gesto simbolico. Quello guardò, scosse la testa e proseguì dritto per la sua strada.

“Oh… D’accordo, ma… Quando… Quando avrai fame dimmelo…” mormorò Char cercando di stare al passo. Si morsicò l’interno della guancia, maledicendo la sua incapacità di formulare frasi più complete. Non era abituato a parlare con chi non gli dava ordini come suo zio.

Si guardò attorno. E decise di dare voce al suo altro pensiero.

“Non ti chiamerò One-Eye,” disse, “Io non credo affatto che sia il tuo nome. Gli altri l’hanno scelto per te senza chiederti il permesso, probabilmente,” aggiunse non ben certo se stesse parlando a qualcuno che ascoltava. L’uomo non dava alcun segno di intesa. Char concluse ugualmente, “Non voglio ricordarti qualcosa di spiacevole ogni volta che devo rivolgermi a te.”

E Char sapeva cosa significasse essere identificato con qualcosa che si voleva invece dimenticare.

L’uomo gli regalò la prima occhiata da quando si erano messi in cammino. Sotto quello scrutinio, Char strinse le dita attorno alla cinghia della sacca da viaggio.

“So che non puoi dirmi come ti chiami,” proseguì quando l’uomo distolse lo sguardo da lui, “Ma non ti chiamerò One-Eye. Solo… Solo questo.”

Si impose di tacere, avvertendo irritazione da parte dell’uomo.

Era difficile decifrarlo, ma Char sapeva che l’espressione dura senza l’ombra di un sorriso non necessitava di interpretazione. E del resto non poter rispondere a chi continuava a fare conversazione non doveva essere piacevole.

L’uomo neanche immaginava che l’unico motivo per cui gli era stato affidato l’incarico era proprio la sua inabilità a parlare.

L’uomo rallentò il passo, con gli occhi fissi a terra, la testa che roteava a destra e a sinistra alla ricerca di qualcosa. Char lo vide schiacciare una pietra sotto il calzare, quella si sgretolò lasciando una scia nera sull’erba.

L’uomo si abbassò e strofinò le dita sulla striscia, si rialzò e afferrò una mano di Char.

Sul subito Char temette il contatto. La stretta dell’uomo era brusca, le sue dita ruvide. Ed era come una morsa dolorosa. Ma l’uomo gli fece aprire il palmo della mano e allora la presa si allentò. Sulla mano, col dito sporco, tracciò delle linee. Poi lo lasciò guardare.

“Triangolo…” mormorò Char. Corrugò la fronte, “Un triangolo. Non capisco. É… É il tuo nome?”

L’uomo annuì.

“Triangolo?” Char sorrise. Ma tornò serio per paura di offenderlo. Chi era lui, che si chiamava Char, per decidere se un nome fosse ridicolo o meno?

“Posso chiamarti Tre?”

Di nuovo un gesto di assenso dall’uomo.

Stavolta il sorriso di Char si aprì allegro e sollevato. “Mi piace. Tre,” dichiarò raggiante.

Da Uno a Tre era un bel passo avanti, pensò tra sé e sé.

 

 

L’aveva visto sempre e solo da lontano.

Da dietro le vetrate delle stanze del palazzo, o dai merli delle torri. Sempre una macchia in lontananza, qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi solo di notte, quando i racconti sugli orchi che avevano mangiato suo padre facevano capolino nella sua mente.

Ora stava per entrarci davvero, nel Bosco.

E anche se non era più un bambino la paura non era mai mutata nel corso degli anni.

Non voleva mostrarsi intimorito a Tre, ma le gambe gli si erano bloccate di fronte alla fila di alberi che sembrava fare da limite tra la radura e il Bosco. E non ne volevano saperne di muoversi.

Tre, già addentratosi di qualche metro, si voltò alla sua ricerca.

All’uomo non serviva nessun gesto, neanche un movimento delle sopracciglia. Neanche uno della mano.

Char lesse nell’unico suo occhio tutto il disappunto per quella sosta forzata.

Deglutì imbarazzato, ma non riuscì a muoversi comunque.

L’uomo ritornò sui suoi passi e si mise al suo fianco, col viso rivolto al Bosco, fermo immobile.

Non capì subito il comportamento dell’uomo. A dirla tutta Char si sentiva una sorta di zavorra da portarsi dietro in una circostanza del genere. Continuava a sperare in cuor suo che l’uomo fosse stato pagato bene per il compito, perché non riusciva a vedere niente di facile in quello che era stato chiamato a fare. Logico che l’uomo non amasse le soste, voleva togliersi il pensiero il più in fretta possibile.

Poi capì.

Tre gli si era messo a fianco in attesa che lui trovasse la forza per oltrepassare la linea tra un mondo e l’altro. Come un rito di passaggio tra l’infanzia e l’età adulta.

“Non sono più al sicuro tra le mura del mio castello, eh?” domandò a Tre in un sussurro.

L’uomo non accennò un gesto.

“Prima me ne renderò conto e meglio sarà, vero?” chiese ancora Char, “Che io riesca a sopravvivere o meno.”

Tre gli lanciò un’occhiata di traverso. A Char sembrò di capire qualcosa simile a _Con me come guida non hai nulla da temere_.

O almeno gli piacque interpretare lo sguardo in quel modo.

Varcò la linea immaginaria con un passo e, accanto a Tre, entrò nel Bosco.

Il tetto offerto da alberi e vegetazione era al tempo stesso confortante e terrificante. Sembrava che nulla potesse irrompere lì dentro a disturbare la loro quiete, ma sembrava anche che tutto fosse già lì pronto a mordere e dilaniare.

Il sole faticava a passare tra i rami e anche se mancava qualche ora al tramonto presto sarebbe stato necessario prepararsi per la notte.

Era pronto a chiedere a Tre in che modo l’avrebbero fatto, pronto a non ricevere risposta e a ritrovarsi ancora più spaventato dall’idea di non essere protetto da un tetto e quattro mura di una stanza, quando l’uomo lanciò la sua sacca ai piedi di un grosso albero e col dito gli indicò a terra.

“Devo… Devo sedermi qui?” chiese Char.

Tre annuì continuando a camminare.

“Perché, tu dove vai?” domandò Char, ma l’uomo nemmeno si voltò a fare un gesto qualsiasi.

“Dove vai? Tre!”

Pur terrorizzato all’idea di ritrovarsi da solo, Char non si mosse da dove gli era stato detto di sedere.

Ebbe il tempo di chiedersi come mai si fosse ritrovato ad eseguire ordini non pronunciati, quindi che poteva del tutto ignorare, con la stessa velocità con cui eseguiva quelli imperativi a causa della sua maledizione, quando vide ritornare l’uomo con rami e foglie secche.

“Oh, per il fuoco,” commentò Char.

Si incantò per i successivi minuti a guardare con che maestria Tre accatastava i legnetti, il pagliericcio e poi sfregava tra loro due bastoncini accuratamente scelti. Non ci volle molto perché da una piccola brace scaturisse una fiammella e poi un bel fuoco caldo che ristorò Char solo a guardarlo.

La solerzia con cui tutto era stato fatto evitò che dovessero patire anche quel minimo calo di temperatura che la sera stava portando.

L’uomo estrasse dalla sacca che portava una pelle piegata, la aprì e la distese su un mucchio di foglie. La indicò e poi indicò Char.

“No,” scosse la testa, “E tu dove ti metterai?”

Tre si appoggiò al tronco dell’albero con la schiena, ci premette contro come a mostrargli esattamente il posto che aveva scelto per sé.

“Non puoi dormire così,” si lamentò Char.

Tre ripeté i due gesti col dito, prima Char, poi il giaciglio. Al che Char si rassegnò a non poter ribattere e si sedette lì sopra, abbracciandosi le ginocchia.

La testa gli scattò a destra, verso la sua sacca. La afferrò. La aprì e ne estrasse pane e carne secca. A mani piene offrì a Tre tutto ciò che aveva. “Ecco, prendi, avrai fame…”

L’uomo guardò il cibo, poi lui.

“Ti prego…” Char allungò di più le mani e dopo qualche secondo di incertezza, finalmente, l’uomo afferrò uno dei due pezzi di pane e una striscia di carne essiccata.

Char sorrise, sia per l’accettazione del dono, sia per la gentilezza di Tre nel non prendere tutto.

Forse non era molto educato, ma Char non riuscì a togliere gli occhi di dosso all’uomo per i primi tre bocconi di pane e carne consumati. Era affamato come Char non immaginava qualcuno potesse esserlo. Eppure solo accendendo il fuoco aveva dato dimostrazione di essere in grado di cavarsela bene in quelle condizioni.

Non mangiava da giorni.

Non faceva in tempo ad ingoiare che subito si riempiva la bocca con altro pane.

Char strappò un pezzetto del pane che era avanzato e lo mangiò, il resto lo depose nella sacca accanto all’altra carne e all’acqua. L’uomo ne aveva molto più bisogno di lui.

Si sdraiò sulla pelle, accoccolato accanto al fuoco, le braccia attorno al corpo e le ginocchia raccolte contro il petto.

“C’è qualcosa che posso fare, sai?” disse all’uomo, “Non sono completamente inutile. Posso aiutare. Potevo raccogliere i rami con te, potevo preparare l’accampamento per la notte. Non sono… Non voglio essere zavorra.”

Non alzò gli occhi su Tre, li tenne sul fuoco. Il crepitio delle fiamme e il suono dell’uomo che masticava lo cullarono nel sonno.

 

Un rumore lo svegliò all’improvviso.

Accanto a lui, Tre stava spegnendo il fuoco gettandoci pugni di terra sopra. Quando si accorse che era sveglio, l’uomo gli fece segno con la mano di alzarsi. A gesti, ma molto chiaramente, lo invitò a ritirare ogni cosa e prepararsi a ripartire.

Si rimisero in cammino; anche se l’atmosfera in quella zona del Bosco rimandava ancora alla notte, che il sole fosse sorto si sentiva solo dall’operosità della natura e dall’odore delle piante stesse.

L’uomo appariva così certo nel suo incedere. Char non avrebbe saputo da che cosa individuare il percorso da intraprendere, ma Tre procedeva svelto e senza indugio.

Proprio nel punto in cui il Bosco si aprì in un più vasto e soleggiato piano, lui e l’uomo si ritrovarono di fronte ad un ponte da attraversare per guadare il corso d’acqua che tagliava loro la strada.

Il ponte di legno non era molto largo e neanche molto lungo.

Giunti al termine, quasi dall’altra parte, si dovettero arrestare di fronte a due individui appena sbucati dai cespugli ad ogni lato del ponte.

“Buongiorno viandanti,” li salutò quello a destra, aveva le mani dietro alla schiena e il mento sollevato in un atteggiamento che a Char ricordò molto quello di suo zio. “Dove andate?”

Char guardò Tre ed ebbe la sensazione che l’uomo si fosse irrigidito. Tra i due doveva essere lui a parlare, anche se l’avrebbe volentieri evitato.

“Stiamo solo attraversando il Bosco,” rispose Char.

“Per andare dove?”

Char cominciò ad intuire il nervosismo di Tre. Gli uomini non avevano buone intenzioni.

“È solo un… Viaggio di piacere,” azzardò Char. Ma sapeva che se i due uomini miravano a derubarli, non c’era nulla che lui potesse dire per fermarli. Lento avvicinò le mani alla sua borsa e infilò le dita nell’apertura sul retro.

“Avanti ragazzo, porta qui quella sacca e daccela,” intimò l’altro uomo.

Char scattò in avanti, fece passare la cinghia dalla testa e lasciò la borsa davanti ai due ladri.

Che lo guardarono a bocca aperta, come se non si fossero affatto dipinti la scena così come si era svolta davanti ai loro occhi.

I due si guardarono sorridendo e Char si voltò verso Tre. L’uomo socchiuse l’occhio, facendo una smorfia.

Char provò a scusarsi muovendo le labbra, ma non avrebbe avuto molto senso in ogni caso.

“Il tuo amico vuole fare l’eroe?” disse l’uomo di destra raccogliendo la sua borsa e cominciando a rovistarci dentro. “Faresti bene a dirgli di consegnare anche la sua.”

“Consegna la borsa a questi due uomini!” esclamò Char. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse il pugno attorno a ciò che aveva recuperato dalla borsa prima di darla ai due uomini e che ora nascondeva nella manica.

Tre non si mosse, non batté ciglio, gli uomini unico bersaglio del suo occhio.

“Se il tuo amico non vuole ubbidire prendigli tu la borsa e portala qui!”

Char stava eseguendo l’ordine ancora prima di rendersene conto, la solita nausea ad accompagnare ogni movimento compiuto contro la sua volontà. Quando Tre si accorse di quello che voleva fare gli mise una mano al collo e lo tenne a distanza. Pur non stringendo, il gesto fece venire le lacrime agli occhi di Char.

“Adesso basta!” si lamentò uno degli uomini e li raggiunse. Solo allora Char si sentì libero dall’ordine impartitogli e si voltò brandendo il pugnale.

L’uomo si tirò indietro, mentre Char sferrava il fendente di avvertimento; non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male, voleva solo spaventarlo. Con davanti agli occhi i pomeriggi spesi ad allenarsi da solo nelle tecniche di combattimento, unico aiuto il ricordo del poco che aveva imparato osservando suo padre, Char riuscì con poche mosse ad intimorire l’avversario.

Per la prima volta si sentì il Principe che era. Stava difendendo se stesso, il compagno di viaggio, perfino la terra del suo regno.

C’era orgoglio nel pensiero che gli passò per la mente. Un pizzico di un orgoglio mai sperimentato.

Finché l’altro ladro non urlò, “Butta subito l’arma o te ne pentirai!”

Una stupida intimidazione, una frase fatta che chiunque in combattimento poteva urlare così, solo per darsi coraggio, solo per parlare.

Peccato che per Char nessun ordine era solo per parlare. Gettò il pugnale ai piedi dell’uomo che stava affrontando e questi lo raccolse ridacchiando.

Mentre puntava il pugnale contro Char disse, “Prendi la sacca del tuo amico.”

Suo malgrado Char si voltò con le mani protese per eseguire l’ordine, ma una mano di Tre lo colpì al volto buttandolo a terra.

Bastò quel gesto a mettere in allarme i due ladri che pronti scapparono all’interno della boscaglia. Tre li seguì e Char rimase sdraiato a terra, dolorante e afflitto. Due lacrime di rabbia gli rigarono il volto. Contò lento e quando arrivò a trenta si disse che forse Tre non sarebbe tornato indietro.

Arrivato a cinquanta il suo pianto si trasformò in paura.

A cento sia guardare alle sue spalle che guardare di fronte a lui gli provocava un tremore incontrollato.

Si abbracciò le ginocchia e si coprì il volto con le braccia.

Qualche minuto dopo un fruscio tra le foglie gli fece alzare la testa di scatto.

“Tre…” mormorò mentre l’uomo si avvicinava. Era ferito al collo, ma aveva recuperato la sua borsa.

Sul subito vederlo rincuorò Char; quando notò la furia nei suoi occhi strisciò all’indietro sul ponte per allontanarsi da lui. Tre lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò su in piedi senza alcun riguardo.

Char sentì il braccio come strapparsi. Si lamentò sommessamente reggendosi alla spalla dell’uomo. Fu sbattuto contro la balaustra del ponte e tenuto in bilico con una sola mano metà sul ponte e metà fuori, col rischio di cadere di sotto.

“Ti prego…” gemette verso Tre. “Mi dispiace…”

E non era tanto dispiaciuto per il fatto che l’uomo lo stesse accusando senza conoscere le vere motivazioni dietro quanto accaduto, era proprio dispiaciuto di essere stato un problema, un grosso problema per loro.

Era un problema non appena entrava in contatto con altra gente, la maledizione che lo affliggeva non lasciava scampo.

Afflitto e spossato lasciò andare la spalla dell’uomo, lasciò penzolare le braccia lungo il corpo e si abbandonò all’indietro. Se Tre avesse mollato la presa sarebbe caduto di sotto. Non era una caduta mortale, forse, ma era una bella caduta. Liberatoria.

Tre lo strattonò e lo riportò sul ponte. Il modo in cui lo guardò fu devastante.

Bastava un occhio solo per esprimere disprezzo.

Char non si era mai sentito più umiliato in vita sua. E più inutile.

 

 

Camminò dietro all’uomo per lungo tempo, senza fiatare.

Il silenzio in quel caso ancora più pesante, perché Char sapeva che sarebbe stato una realtà anche se l’uomo avesse avuto facoltà di parola. Tre non l’avrebbe più degnato di uno sguardo.

“Tre…” sussurrò a malapena udibile a se stesso. Accelerò. “Tre,” disse più deciso.

“Tre!” lo chiamò e corse a raggiungerlo.

Lo affiancò e si ritrovò a camminare svelto, perché l’uomo guardava fisso di fronte a sé, un ringhio dipinto sul volto e il passo rapido di chi voleva stargli lontano.

Char gli toccò un braccio e l’uomo lo scostò irritato.

“Lo so che non vedi l’ora di liberarti di me!” disse Char, “Lo so e non sei l’unico. Ma devo spiegarti, ti prego.”

Non era vero, non doveva spiegargli. Voleva spiegargli.

E non sapeva perché. Suo zio si era raccomandato di non raccontare mai a nessuno, mai, della maledizione. Ma l’idea che quest’uomo lo considerasse codardo più di quanto lui si sentiva già era insopportabile.

“È una maledizione, Tre…” provò di nuovo, raccontando. Che l’uomo sentisse o meno. “Sono sotto una maledizione da quando sono nato. Basta darmi un ordine e lo eseguo. È per questo che mio zio ti ha scelto per accompagnarmi, perché se fossimo rimasti soli io e te non avresti mai saputo nulla…”

L’uomo si fermò e si voltò lento verso di lui. Anche Char si fermò.

“Ma se si aggiungono altre persone, come hai visto, nascono i problemi. Mi dispiace… Ho provato…” gli stava venendo di nuovo da piangere e non voleva, aveva già dato spettacolo a sufficienza.

Respirò a fondo.

“Questo viaggio è per andare a cercare la fata che può togliermi la maledizione. Ho raggiunto l’età per essere incoronato e non posso essere un Re a cui chiunque può impartire ordini. Mio zio vuole… Mio zio si occupa del regno da quando mio padre è stato ucciso ma… Non può prendersi la responsabilità del mio regno. Devo… Devo essere in grado di essere Re.”

Finalmente Tre lo guardò di nuovo in volto. Char si impose di non distogliere lo sguardo e cercare in quell’occhio un minimo di comprensione.

L’uomo strinse le labbra e riprese a camminare. Attendendolo questa volta.

A Char bastò come ottenuto perdono.

 

A sera inoltrata, di nuovo seduti accanto al fuoco, molto più affamati e con meno cibo a disposizione, Char sentì il peso di tutto il cammino fatto senza aver detto più una parola, neanche per borbottare tra sé e sé. Era triste e amareggiato e già del tutto certo che l’uomo non avesse di lui una considerazione più alta di quella che poteva avere per un verme.

E non sentirglielo dire chiaramente era molto peggio dell’opposto. Char non poteva crederci ma era così; avrebbe preferito essere insultato che non sapere cosa passava per la testa di Tre.

In risposta a questo, sentì il bisogno di togliere ogni dubbio su se stesso e dire la verità fino in fondo. Così non avrebbe proseguito il viaggio nella speranza di avere il rispetto dell’uomo. E tanto Tre non avrebbe raccontato a nessuno quanto udito.

“Lo vuoi sapere un segreto?” chiese Char al termine di una lunga e spiacevole riflessione, una riflessione che durava da tutta la sua vita. L’uomo roteò l’occhio in sua direzione.

Char risucchiò il labbro inferiore con una smorfia di imbarazzo.

“Non voglio diventare re,” confessò.

Provò a decifrare l’intensità di quell’unico occhio; cercò di leggervi disgusto, disapprovazione. Ci vide solo attenzione.

“Non mi sento in grado. Mi vedi?” Char allargò le braccia, “Ti sembro pronto a regnare? Anche ammesso che la maledizione venga annullata…”

Solo movimenti della pupilla, nulla di più. Eppure Char si sentì spronato a proseguire, come se confidarsi con Tre fosse la cosa più semplice al mondo e quella che aveva atteso per anni.

“Che cosa si aspettano da me? Vorrei saperlo…” scosse la testa per cercare di reprimere le lacrime, ma non fece un buon lavoro, la voce gli si spezzò, “Sono stato chiuso in quel castello per anni. Da quando mio padre è stato ucciso mio zio mi ha tenuto lontano da tutto perché sotto l’influsso di questa maledizione io sono completamente inutile. L’hai visto anche tu. Ora anche se non ci fosse la maledizione sarebbe troppo tardi. Sono… Sono un incapace.”

Nascose il viso tra le braccia e fu allora che per la prima volta sentì l’uomo emettere un suono. Non vocale, certo, ma un suono che comunicava.

Sbuffò.

Dal naso, come un orco, ma il messaggio fu chiaro: finiscila.

Char sollevò il viso e gli occhi che si sentiva umidi e gonfi pur non avendo pianto tanto, forse proprio per essersi trattenuto tutto il giorno, e l’uomo aveva una mano allungata verso di lui.

“Cosa…?” Char era confuso.

No, la mano non era allungata verso di lui, ma verso la sua sacca, alle sue spalle. Tre la indicò.

Char gliela passò. L’uomo la aprì e ne estrasse il pugnale, come fatto da Char qualche ora prima di fronte ai due ladri. Prese il pugnale per la punta, lo rovesciò e presentò a Char l’impugnatura.

Char chiuse le dita attorno ad essa, tenne l’arma di fronte a sé.

Tre fece un gesto per indicare Char, tutta l’immagine. Probabilmente un simbolo.

“Mi stai dicendo che so combattere?” Char sorrise al gesto d’assenso dell’uomo.

“Quello era a malapena difendersi. E comunque non credo si richieda di combattere col pugnale ad un re, ci sono… Molte, molte altre qualità da acquisire.”

Tre annuì e indicò il pugnale di nuovo.

Char ci pensò su un attimo. “Forse intendi che come ho imparato questo posso imparare tutto il resto?”

Tre alzò l’occhio al cielo, inclinò la testa.

“Quello significava _più o meno_ …” affermò Char con una risata, “Immagino che la prima dimostrazione di valore sia accettare il mio compito e fare ciò che posso per essere il miglior re che Kyrria possa sperare.”

L’occhio dell’uomo si fissò nei suoi. Un muto, serio, segno di approvazione.

“Sarà difficile con le nostre regioni così divise come sono ora,” continuò Char come sovrappensiero, “Quando mio padre era in vita ricordo che vivevamo in un’atmosfera più pacifica. O almeno così sentivo dire. Adesso sembra che ogni notizia sia una cattiva notizia.”

Char appoggiò il pugnale accanto a sé, lo accarezzò, “Era così bello essere diversi eppure vivere in pace… E poi… Quel giorno mio zio è venuto a dirmi che mio padre era stato fatto a pezzi dagli Orchi. E da allora non c’è più stata pace. Perché? Perché l’hanno fatto? Mio padre era un buon re. Non era un buon re?”

Si rivolse a Tre, ma si rese conto di non avere idea di quale fosse la provenienza dell’uomo e, dato il suo scarso interesse per la corona, dubitava che avesse conosciuto suo padre all’epoca in cui regnava. Anche se l’uomo sembrava aver visto molte primavere più di lui.

“Non importa,” Char sventolò una mano, “Inutile pensare al passato. Dovrò… Dovrò proteggere il regno dagli Orchi. Ma sarebbe più bello poter comunicare con loro…”

Chissà se Tre sentiva la mancanza della comunicazione.

Char vide che stava guardando dentro la sua sacca, che ancora teneva tra le mani dopo averne estratto il pugnale.

L’uomo tirò fuori il flauto e se lo rigirò tra le mani. Poi guardò Char.

“Quello era… Di mia madre,” spiegò Char, “Lo so che è infantile portarselo dietro, ma non volevo lasciarlo… Al castello. Non so quando tornerò.”

Tre ritirò lo strumento e gli riconsegnò la sacca.

“Non so suonarlo bene come lei. O almeno… Come mi ricordo che lei suonava. Ero troppo piccolo…” il suo riflettere da solo si spense in un sussurro via via che le sue considerazioni si facevano più dolorose.

Char non aveva mai considerato quanto un semplice pensiero potesse diventare doloroso se formulato ad alta voce. Gli sembrava di aver appena fissato tutte le mancanze della sua vita, come fossero state scritte in un libro e fossero più vere adesso.

 

Fu lo schiocco secco di un ramo che si spezzava a svegliarlo.

Forse l’aveva anche sognato.

Quando aprì gli occhi Tre, in lontananza, stava cercando di liberarsi di due orchi che gli erano sopra, a bocca aperta; la saliva che colava dai canini appuntiti gocciolava tra i capelli dell’uomo.

Char si tirò indietro cercando il pugnale con gli occhi, andando con la memoria a ricordare dove l’avesse appoggiato la sera prima.

Un altro orco era riverso poco lontano dalla mischia, con la testa piegata in modo innaturale. E Char capì che quello che l’aveva svegliato spezzandosi non era stato un ramo.

Represse la nausea data dalla consapevolezza che ci fosse una creatura morta lì accanto. Non era abituato alla morte, pur avendola subita due volte nella sua vita. La morte era terribile e l’idea di infliggerla anche peggiore.

Si alzò con l’intento di recuperare il pugnale. Solo per difesa, solo per spaventare.

Lo trovò sotto la coltre di foglie su cui aveva dormito e lo estrasse prendendolo dall’impugnatura. Mentre Tre teneva a bada i due orchi col solo ausilio delle mani, Char si avvicinò per mettere in pratica la tecnica di finto attacco che conosceva bene, la stessa usata con gli uomini il giorno prima.

Uno degli orchi scansò il colpo, lasciando libera una mano di Tre.

L’uomo si rigirò nella mischia, afferrò qualcosa dietro alla sua testa e sferrò un colpo.

Due colpi.

Tre colpi.

I due orchi gorgogliarono; uno sputò un fiotto di sangue, l’altro aprì e chiuse bocca e mani all’unisono finché non si irrigidì e rimase fermo, con l’accetta piantata nel cranio.

Char si voltò con una mano sulla bocca. Gli occhi sgranati, le mani che tremavano. Il pugnale gli cadde con un tonfo sul terreno. Rimase ai suoi piedi e lui lo calciò lontano come fosse in parte colpevole per come si sentiva.

“Come hai potuto?” mormorò rivolgendosi all’uomo, ma senza tornare a guardare lo scempio, “È orribile, come hai potuto?”

Si allontanò verso un grosso albero e vi si appoggiò contro di schiena, il viso rivolto a qualunque cosa non fossero i corpi morti degli orchi.

Odiò suo zio per averlo costretto ad una cosa del genere. Odiò Tre per aver compiuto l’atto più orribile proprio di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Desiderò con tutto se stesso ritornare al castello e dimenticare ogni cosa. Non era in grado di vivere in un mondo dove succedevano cose del genere, non poteva concepirlo.

Inevitabilmente pensò alla morte di suo padre. Singhiozzò al pensiero, gemette. Quando udì i passi dell’uomo avvicinarsi si buttò in avanti col busto gattonando a terra per fuggire.

L’uomo lo afferrò per il bordo della casacca, lo strattonò più per richiamare la sua attenzione che per trascinarlo, ma Char finì seduto a terra e fu costretto a guardarlo dal basso; la veste di Tre era macchiata di sangue verde, una mano ancora brandiva l’ascia appena estratta dal cranio dell’orco, lui respirava in modo affannoso. Un grumo di materia verde gli gocciolò dalla guancia e Char strinse i denti per non rimettere schiuma gialla e acqua, le uniche cose che aveva nello stomaco.

“Sei un mostro,” bisbigliò in preda al disgusto. “Non sei meglio di loro. Ciò che hai fatto è terribile.”

L’uomo lo fissò per pochi secondi, dopodiché si voltò e ritornò sui suoi passi.

Zoppicava.

Le vesti squarciate da un morso all’altezza della caviglia. Lì il sangue era rosso. Così come lo era sulla schiena, dove un altro grosso morso l’aveva raggiunto sotto alla spalla, e ce n’era un altro al fianco. La casacca era lacerata sulla schiena in cinque lunghe linee dalle quali altro sangue sgorgava.

Gli orchi dovevano averlo attaccato in tre, alle spalle.

 

 

Char rimase a torturarsi le dita nervoso per un tempo che gli sembrò interminabile. Non era sicuro che le gambe lo avrebbero retto, ma strisciò lungo il tronco dell’albero per sollevarsi e si ritrovò in piedi, bene o male, sorretto dall’albero.

Alla fine si staccò e si spostò in avanti seguendo il rumore del torrente lungo il quale avevano camminato per tutta una giornata.

Trovò l’uomo piegato sull’acqua, nudo dalla vita in su. Sul volto un’espressione dolorante.

Raro com’era vederlo esprimere un’emozione qualsiasi, Char rimase affascinato dalla bocca contratta, dall’occhio socchiuso, dal naso arricciato. Gli si avvicinò sapendo che Tre l’aveva visto ma che lo stava volutamente ignorando.

Aveva stretto attorno alla ferita alla caviglia una striscia di tessuto strappata dalla casacca.

Char andò a sedersi su una pietra di fronte a lui.

L’uomo persistette nel non riconoscere la sua presenza. Si toccò la spalla con una smorfia. Non riusciva nemmeno a raggiungere il morso dell’orco e inarcando la schiena per farlo si procurava ancora più dolore.

Char si sporse per prendergli la pezza dalle mani.

Tre lo allontanò brusco.

Caparbio, Char riuscì a ghermire un lembo del tessuto e tirò verso di sé.

Iniziò una lotta muta tra loro, col solo sottofondo del suono dei respiri e dei grugniti che entrambi emettevano nel darsi spintoni, tirare e strattonare.

Nei gesti Char riconobbe molta più loquacità di quanto da lui detto in tre giorni di cammino.

Alla fine l’uomo, forse anche a causa del dolore, gli lasciò il pezzo di stoffa, non senza un ultimo minaccioso ringhio.

Char girò attorno a lui, trovò un masso alle sue spalle e ci si accomodò sopra. Cominciò una meticolosa pulizia della ferita sulla spalla.

Non era per nulla piacevole; né l’odore, né l’immagine della carne lacerata da cui sgorgava sangue, né i sommessi lamenti dell’uomo. Char non aveva mai dovuto fare nulla del genere prima, il massimo a cui aveva assistito era stata una sua ferita, quando era più piccolo, quella stessa ferita che aveva decretato il suo ritiro dalla società. Troppo pericoloso fargli frequentare delle lezioni insieme ad altri bambini che magari per scherzare gli dicevano di saltare nel fosso dei coccodrilli.

Il profilo di Tre si contrasse nell’ennesima smorfia. Char tamponò il taglio e ci premette su la mano nella speranza di alleviare il dolore. Solo in quel momento di pausa dal suo compito guardò davvero la schiena dell’uomo.

Era un intricato labirinto di cicatrici; alcune irregolari, risultato di colpi inferti a caso, altre fatte con l’intento di incidere la pelle, lasciare un disegno. Sulle linee precise in rilievo sotto al collo passò l’indice. Disegnavano un triangolo rosaceo come quello che Tre gli aveva tracciato sulla mano.

Tre raddrizzò la schiena e voltò il viso di tre quarti verso di lui. La parte sinistra, quella senza occhio, quindi comunque non riuscì a guardarlo e a Char si strinse il cuore.

Non sembrava il comportamento di qualcuno che aveva perso l’uso dell’occhio da molto, era come se Tre ancora stesse cercando di adeguarsi ai cambiamenti.

“Scusa…” sussurrò Char, appoggiò il palmo sulla cicatrice di cui stava tracciando i contorni, “Cosa…? Cosa ti è successo?”

Pose la domanda pur sapendo che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta, forse perché sapeva che una risposta non serviva; quei segni non se li era certo fatti da solo.

“Chi ti ha fatto questo?” corresse allora. Scese lungo la spina dorsale, toccando una serie di piccoli segni ravvicinati. Attorno a quelli altre strisce molto più lunghe.

“Sembrano…” Char deglutì, “Frustate.”

Scioccato e affascinato allo stesso tempo proseguì l’ispezione di quel corpo che non era solo il primo che vedeva a parte il suo, era anche così diverso da come avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Così diverso da lui stesso, ma anche così diverso da tutti gli altri.

Non era difficile da intuire; tutte quelle imperfezioni non erano normali, quell’occhio perso risultava ora una perfetta presentazione di tutto il corpo di Tre. E aveva così tanto da raccontare. Tanto quanto il suo proprietario non avrebbe mai potuto fare.

A Char sembrò che sfiorarlo così stesse dando un po’ di sollievo all’uomo, più di quanto gliene potesse dare l’acqua fredda del fiume.

Sfregò il palmo della mano dalla spalla lungo l’interno del braccio e l’uomo invece di tirarsi indietro gli offrì più pelle da osservare, affamato di contatto. I segni attorno ai polsi erano come solchi, grinzosi e irregolari.

“Ti hanno legato,” mormorò Char. Lo sguardo saettò d’istinto al collo dell’uomo, associando la cattività a corde e catene attorno a polsi, caviglie e collo, ed eccoli lì i segni di un collare a lungo portato. Come fosse stato un animale da domare, un cavallo.

Passò il pollice sul segno che girava a semicerchio da un orecchio all’altro.  

Solo quando incrociò l’occhio vigile dell’uomo si rese conto di quanto intimo fosse diventato quel contatto.

Non l’aveva fatto con coscienza, toccarlo gli era venuto spontaneo. Incoraggiato soprattutto dalla docilità di Tre, altrimenti sempre così altero e schivo.

Char sapeva bene cosa significava bramare un contatto umano che non ci sarebbe mai stato. Da quando erano morti i suoi genitori nessuno l’aveva più abbracciato.

Quest’uomo era stato più sfortunato di lui, era stato toccato ma solo per ricevere dolore.

Tre recuperò la pezza bagnata da dove Char l’aveva abbandonata, sulla sua spalla e la immerse nell’acqua. Aprì il palmo della mano di Char e gliela mise sopra. E poi richiuse la mano.

Char sorrise e comprese all’istante. E continuò ad occuparsi delle ferite di Tre, finché non furono tutte pulite, asciugate e coperte.

 

 

Si spostarono più avanti con un paio d’ore di cammino. Di più l’uomo non riuscì a sostenere. Aveva bisogno di riprendersi e mangiare qualcosa. Char si preoccupò di preparargli un posto dove stendersi.

Quando Tre si rifiutò di usarlo Char si offese.

“L’hai fatto tu per me ogni volta, ora hai bisogno di riposare e riprenderti, sdraiati!” intimò con la sua migliore voce da futuro Re. Non funzionò proprio bene. Tre si aggirò nei dintorni per un po’ raccogliendo rami secchi e pezzi di legno.

Al ritorno si stava reggendo un fianco, zoppicava e respirava in modo affannoso.

“Tre, vuoi ascoltarmi adesso? Riposati, per favore,” lo aiutò a sedersi sul comodo giaciglio preparato. Sul subito l’uomo si intestardì a rimanere seduto, poi si distese e infine chiuse l’occhio.

 

 

Char si sentì molto orgoglioso di sé al risveglio dell’uomo, qualche ora dopo; Tre guardò il fuoco acceso, poi lui, poi di nuovo il fuoco acceso.

“Ho imparato da te,” disse Char, “Non l’avevo mai fatto prima, è stato divertente.”

Si godette l’immagine dell’uomo, più rilassata e mentre guardava le fiamme accanto a lui. Si sentì gratificato da quanto fatto per Tre che a tutti gli effetti gli aveva salvato la vita due volte e si era preso cura di lui da quando erano partiti.

Allungò un braccio dietro di sé e recuperò i frutti raccolti. “Mi spiace di non essere in grado di cacciare. Ho visto un coniglio, ma non potevo ucciderlo. Questo è tutto ciò che c’è,” lo invitò a prendere la mela. Tre la accettò di buon grado, dando tre morsi uno dietro l’altro al frutto.

Tutte le confidenze che aveva fatto all’uomo nel tempo speso insieme lo avevano reso meno cosciente delle sue mancanze. Char non amava uccidere, a stento aveva cercato di apprendere l’arte di sapersi difendere e spesso neanche ci riusciva e tutto ciò che conosceva stava nei libri che possedeva.

Ma gliel’aveva già detto che non sarebbe stato un buon Re, Tre lo aveva già capito. Inutile farsene ancora un problema.

L’uomo mangiò un’altra mela e si rimise sdraiato. Con un po’ di fortuna sarebbe stata una notte serena e il giorno successivo avrebbero potuto recuperare il tempo di cammino perso. La meta era ancora lontana e avevano bisogno di fare provviste.

Tre alzò un braccio e indicò la sacca di Char.

Char la afferrò e la alzò, “Vuoi la mia sacca?”

L’uomo scosse la testa, la indicò di nuovo.

“Devo aprirla?” chiese Char. E lo fece senza attendere la risposta; se indicava la borsa ma non la voleva, aprirla era l’unica altra opzione.

“Non credo tu voglia il pugnale…” azzardò Char sollevando lo sguardo comunque interrogativo. Tre inarcò le sopracciglia. “Già, cosa puoi fartene del pugnale adesso?” Char estrasse l’unica altra cosa nella sacca, una volta terminato il cibo: il flauto.

“Vuoi che suoni?” domandò.

Tre strofinò la guancia sul tessuto sotto di lui, chiuse l’occhio.

Mentre suonava le musiche che più gli erano care, Char immaginò che l’uomo avesse fatto una vita priva di musica fino a quel momento. Immaginò che il suono del suo flauto fosse l’unica cosa dolce che avesse mai provato prima, e che quel giorno fosse stato il primo vero contatto con un essere umano che l’uomo avesse mai avuto.

Char si sentì strano. Il petto gli si gonfiò di qualcosa di caldo, ingombrante e opprimente. Non brutto, ma malinconico, come la melodia che stava suonando.

 

 

Furono fortunati a trovare altra frutta il giorno successivo e a poter proseguire il cammino senza dei nuovi problemi.

Il Bosco era questo.

Imprevedibile. Prepararsi per attraversarlo non aveva senso, poteva lasciarti uscire indenne oppure metterti di fronte le peggiori minacce.

A giudicare dai racconti orribili con cui Char era cresciuto, forse finora erano stati fortunati.

L’uomo aveva la tempra di un toro, era resistente al dolore, forte e tenace, e proprio per queste sue caratteristiche preoccupò Char vedere che i tre morsi degli orchi non stavano migliorando e Tre non sembrava riprendersi.

Nemmeno un’altra notte di ristoro servì a ritemprarlo. Al quarto giorno in viaggio sembrava avere difficoltà al solo appoggiare il piede ferito a terra.

“Dobbiamo uscire dal Bosco, Tre,” mormorò Char durante il cammino, “Quanto pensi ci vorrà ancora?”

L’uomo si esibì nel gesto che Char gli aveva visto fare più spesso: scosse il capo.

“Chissà perché per arrivare da Lucinda è necessario attraversare il Bosco…” considerò Char, “È come se ci fosse un’ulteriore prova da superare per essere liberato dalla maledizione. Non è giusto, non solo ho questa maledizione, ma devo…”

Char sbatté contro Tre che si era fermato all’improvviso di fronte a lui.

Fece capolino da dietro la schiena dell’uomo. Dalla vegetazione all’orizzonte, uno dopo l’altro, stavano spuntando uomini il cui aspetto rimandava a quello di guerrieri. In prima fila uno di essi brandiva una spada e la sua postura non suggeriva un approccio pacifico.

Da lontano, tutto ciò che Char vide fu un rapido spostamento del gruppetto radunatosi, come se fossero stati tutti spediti al proprio posto di combattimento.

Il cuore cominciò a pompare forte, più forte del giorno in cui gli orchi avevano attaccato. Tre aveva messo mano all’accetta e Char sapeva che non avrebbe sopportato di rivedere le stesse scene viste giorni prima, lo stesso spargimento di sangue; ma stavolta rosso, rosso ovunque.

Afferrò il polso dell’uomo e, per quel breve momento in cui si guardarono, Char fu sicuro di leggere su quel volto qualcosa di molto simile alla disperazione. Come se si stesse scusando di non poterlo difendere. Tre alzò lento una mano e si posò il dito indice sulle labbra.

Char aggrottò la fronte. “Cosa…?”

In quel momento il gruppo di uomini, guidati dal loro capo, si aprì a ventaglio, attaccando da ogni punto possibile.

Char urlò ancora prima che gli uomini fossero su di loro. “Non fategli del male!”

Tre fu colpito al volto, alle gambe, perse l’equilibrio e cadde. Gli furono addosso in un attimo.

Char fu spintonato e buttato da un lato, alla stregua di uno straccio usato. Il capo del gruppo lo sovrastò dall’alto e gli puntò la spada alla gola. “Mettete il guercio in gabbia, del ragazzo mi occupo io,” ordinò agli uomini.

“D’accordo Draco,” rispose uno del gruppo.


	2. Chapter 2

Era stato allestito un vero e proprio accampamento, in un punto del Bosco in cui gli alberi erano più radi e il terreno brullo. Char stentava a credere che quello fosse lo stesso posto in cui aveva camminato negli ultimi tre giorni, sembrava più un deserto che il Bosco.

Era riuscito a voltarsi solo una volta a cercare Tre con gli occhi, poi il guerriero che lo scortava gli aveva intimato di proseguire dritto senza girarsi e Char aveva dovuto eseguire l’ordine.

In cima a paura e disagio, in cima al dolore che gli procuravano le corde con cui gli avevano legato le mani, in cima alla rabbia che come sempre montava quando doveva ubbidire agli ordini impartitigli da chiunque, in cima a tutto c’era la preoccupazione per il suo compagno di viaggio.

Lo stavano trattando come una bestia feroce, ma senza concedergli il rispetto che una bestia feroce avrebbe meritato. La breve visione che aveva avuto di Tre lo aveva atterrito. Una corda al collo che lo teneva attaccato alle sbarre della gabbia, un’altra corda a legargli le mani. Proprio negli stessi punti in cui Tre aveva già le sue cicatrici più profonde.

Giunsero al gruppo di tende senza che Char se ne rendesse conto, aveva guardato a terra per la gran parte del cammino.

Fu spinto sotto uno dei teli. Inciampò e cadde sul terreno. Quando alzò lo sguardo si ritrovò in un ambiente che avrebbe definito accogliente, non fosse stato per il trattamento. C’erano pelli stese a terra, un comodo spazio per sdraiarsi e riposare, i resti di un fuoco. Questi uomini dovevano essere accampati lì da giorni. Chissà per quale missione.

Riuscì a malapena a mettersi a sedere, poi l’uomo che avevano chiamato Draco entrò nella tenda con lui. Appoggiò la spada da un lato, tolse la pesante tunica dalle spalle e gli andò incontro. Estrasse un pugnale.

Char indietreggiò scalciando e sollevando un gran polverone; non potendo fare molto più di quello chiuse gli occhi e si sdraiò. Un attimo dopo l’uomo gli tagliò le corde che gli legavano le mani.

Mentre si massaggiava polsi e orgoglio, Char azzardò un’occhiata al guerriero, che stava riponendo il pugnale nel fodero. Per la prima volta era abbastanza vicino da poter essere studiato.

E Char rimase a bocca aperta.

Questo Draco era identico a Tre. Identico.

A parte le tipiche vesti da soldato, tunica corta e busto rinforzato, i capelli acconciati in trecce e una barba più folta, l’uomo era la copia esatta del suo compagno di viaggio ora prigioniero.

Il fatto che a Draco non mancasse un occhio non era nemmeno una differenza tra loro, perché Char non aveva mai guardato Tre in viso focalizzandosi su quel particolare. Trovava il viso di Tre estremamente interessante con e senza le cicatrici.

E questo implicava che anche il viso di Draco lo fosse allo stesso modo.

Char abbassò gli occhi, aveva guardato l’uomo a sufficienza.

“Comodo, ragazzino?” fu strano sentirlo parlare ora che l’aveva visto in viso così bene. Char si chiese se quello potesse essere il tono e l’inflessione di voce di Tre.

Aprì la bocca per ribattere che non era un ragazzino, ma decise di non sfidare la sorte. Se aveva ancora speranze di salvare Tre e se stesso doveva prima capire dov’era capitato.

“Visto che viaggi con un assassino…” cominciò Draco. Si sedette di fronte a Char, su una grossa botte di legno, le braccia incrociate e il viso più serio di quello di Tre, “Ho bisogno di sapere alcune cose da te.”

Char pensò subito al massacro degli orchi e a quell’unica volta in cui aveva visto Tre uccidere.

Possibile che Draco si riferisse a quello?

Tre un assassino?

“Non devi temerlo,” proseguì Draco, “Non riuscirà più a liberarsi da lì. Sarai al sicuro, almeno da lui,” lo guardò cupo come se l’avesse specificato apposta, proprio perché Char non si sentisse al sicuro lì dov’era.

“Devo chiederti da dove vieni, ragazzino,” disse ancora.

Perché tutto questo interesse per la sua provenienza?

Char rivide l’immagine di Tre che gli faceva cenno di tacere.

Non era stato un gesto inteso per quel preciso momento, gli aveva suggerito di tacere in generale, con questi uomini. Di non raccontare loro nulla di sé. Forse Tre sapeva qualcosa di loro che lui non sapeva.

Char sentì che rivelare di essere il futuro Re di Kyrria non sarebbe stato saggio.

“Vengo da Frell,” decise di non mentire su quello, “Ma non…” Char deglutì, sotto lo sguardo inquisitorio di Draco. Sembrava stesse cercando la menzogna in ogni suo respiro e Char non era sicuro che non l’avrebbe trovata all’istante. In più doveva pregare che non gli intimasse di dire tutta la verità, o cose del genere, altrimenti a poco sarebbe servito il suo sforzo di non farsi scoprire. “Non ero prigioniero di… Stavamo viaggiando insieme.”

Draco inarcò le sopracciglia, Char temette di aver detto qualcosa di troppo.

“Vuoi dire che l’hai seguito di tua spontanea volontà?” chiese l’uomo.

“Facevamo la stessa strada,” improvvisò Char. Ma già sentiva che la prossima domanda sarebbe stata fatale.

“La stessa strada?”

Char esitò e si maledì per quello. Non sapeva quanto credibile sarebbe stato dopo aver riflettuto sulla sua risposta per diversi secondi. “Fuori… Fuori dal Bosco. Solo fuori dal Bosco. Voglio oltrepassarlo, ma avevo bisogno di aiuto. Non… Non sono bravo a difendermi.”

“Quello è piuttosto evidente,” commentò Draco. “Quello che mi sorprende è che tu abbia chiesto aiuto a… Lui.”

Char abbassò di nuovo gli occhi. “Non è cattivo e non è un animale, perché lo avete chiuso in una gabbia?” azzardò la domanda, forse in un impeto di irritazione dato dalla considerazione di Draco, forse perché Draco non gli piaceva per nulla.

Non aveva altro che lo muovesse se non quei pochi dati a disposizione. Perché non conosceva bene Tre tanto da poter essere sicuro che non fosse un assassino, ma di certo non conosceva Draco tanto da potersi fidare di lui.

Char si sentì molto solo.

“Quel demonio ha trucidato tre dei miei uomini,” spiegò Draco. Se l’odio avesse potuto essere espresso con un tono di voce, quello di Draco sarebbe stato perfetto. “Lo cerchiamo da allora. È stato bravo a nascondersi per far perdere le sue tracce. Il Bosco non ha segreti per lui. Ma questa volta siamo stati più bravi noi.”

 _No_ , pensò Char, _è solo ferito. È ferito, stanco ed affamato. E aveva me a cui pensare._

“È molto peggio di un animale,” concluse Draco, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, l’espressione contorta in un ringhio. Si alzò e si aprì un varco nella tenda.

Si fermò e si rivolse a Char, “Non ti muovere da qui,” il corpo di Char si irrigidì già eseguendo l’ordine, “Viaggiavi con lui e… Immagino tu sappia come funziona. Non vorrei farti del male, ma se scapperai non esiterò a mandare i miei uomini a stanarti per riportarti qui, magari con un paio di ossa rotte nel processo. Non fare l’eroe. Il guercio non lo merita. Stai qui buono e vedrò cosa posso fare,” Draco alzò un palmo al cielo, “Mi sembra che tu non abbia nulla da perdere, ragazzino.”

Char rimase solo, immobile sotto alla tenda; perfino il suo piano di sbirciare fuori era inattuabile al momento. Non sapeva dove fosse Tre, come lo stessero trattando e non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi per lui. Inoltre le parole di Draco non avevano molto senso.

Per lui Tre era un uomo scontroso e di certo violento, ma non un demonio. Lo aveva chiamato mostro quando l’aveva visto uccidere gli orchi, era vero, ma con lui era sempre stato protettivo e buono, gli era impossibile cambiare la sua opinione sull’uomo solo in base alle parole di qualcun altro.

Si sentì perfettamente inutile in quel contesto. Troppi uomini in grado di bloccarlo solo con un monito, troppe armi, troppa vigilanza.

Non aveva una sola possibilità di aiutare Tre.

 

 

Uno dei soldati si presentò qualche tempo dopo con un piatto di stufato.

“Mangia,” disse il ragazzo che non poteva essere tanto più grande di lui.

Char ubbidì all’ordine con tanta foga che nessuno avrebbe mai pensato che il suo primo istinto fosse stato quello di mettere da parte il piatto per portarlo a Tre, se mai ne avesse avuto l’occasione.

Invece fu costretto a finire tutto.

“Ehi, vacci piano o vomiterai,” ordinò il soldato e Char rallentò il ritmo. La sensazione di essere una bambola di pezza nelle mani di altri gli tolse ogni gioia per il pasto. Era come se il cibo stesse scivolando giù con costrizione, la stessa con cui eseguiva gli ordini impartiti.

Deglutì l’ultimo boccone e finalmente, a compito concluso, poté chiedere, “Che ne sarà dell’uomo in gabbia? Dove lo state portando?”

Il ragazzo gli prese il piatto dalle mani e lo guardò dall’alto. Non rispose, ma nemmeno si mosse per andarsene, come se stesse considerando se fosse una buona idea o meno conversare con il nuovo arrivato. “Hai un bel coraggio a chiedere,” disse poi.

Ma Char non era un prigioniero, non era legato, era stato lì buono tutto il tempo e gli avevano anche portato da mangiare. Giocò su quello.

“Non… Non mi interessa tanto per lui, quanto per me. Vorrei viaggiare con voi, se fosse possibile, ma non so dove state andando…” disse Char timidamente.

Il ragazzo sbuffò una risatina e scosse la testa. “Lo portiamo al Fosso del Tormento,” rivelò, “Lo lasciamo lì a marcire e poi finalmente potremo intraprendere la nostra vera missione, quella che ci renderà leggendari. Andremo ad uccidere il Kraken.”

Il soldato uscì lasciando Char senza parole.

Non poteva credere che quel gruppo di uomini avesse decretato quella morte orribile per Tre, non poteva credere che fosse così semplice, per un ragazzo di quell’età, accettare che un essere vivente finisse a _marcire_ nel Fosso del Tormento.

Ma soprattutto non poteva credere che nel regno qualcuno avesse deciso di sfidare il Kraken. Il Kraken era morte certa.

 

 

Draco rientrò nella tenda a sera tardi. Char si era accucciato sul morbido letto nell’angolo, ma non riusciva a prendere sonno. E la vista di Draco non aiutò.

L’uomo si stava togliendo cintura, corpetto e calzari.

“Questa è la tua tenda?” chiese Char sollevandosi dal letto col gomito.

“Già,” annuì l’uomo, “Sono l’unico che poteva decidere di ospitarti. E la mia tenda è la più grande,” disse allargando le braccia. Anche un po’ compiaciuto.

“Credevo…”

“Cosa? Di poter avere una tenda tutta per te? Che ne avessimo montata una in più in caso avessimo raccolto per strada qualcuno che ne aveva bisogno?” domandò Draco sprezzante.

Char fece del suo meglio per mascherare l’irritazione, ma Draco riusciva con poche parole a farlo infuriare.

“Hai qualche problema?” domandò l’uomo. Strinse gli occhi minacciandolo con lo sguardo.

Char scosse la testa tornando a sdraiarsi.

Per fortuna Draco non sapeva che lui era il Principe; a parte il fatto che sapendolo avrebbe potuto decidere di buttarlo nel Fosso, chissà quante belle prese in giro avrebbe subito sul fatto di volere una tenda tutta per lui.

Non era un problema dormire in prossimità di qualcuno, l’aveva fatto per giorni con Tre, anche se non era abituato e non aveva mai dormito con nessuno prima.

Ma condividere un letto, tra l’altro con un uomo che lo metteva a disagio, non era il modo più rilassante per dormire.

Si disse che tanto non avrebbe dormito comunque.

“Se permetti il problema è più mio che tuo, ragazzino,” aggiunse Draco, sdraiandosi accanto a lui.

Occupò quasi tutto lo spazio a disposizione, senza curarsi di mantenere le distanze.

Arrogante, prepotente e dispotico. Come tutti i guerrieri, probabilmente come tutti i violenti.

E Draco gli sembrava esserlo molto più di Tre.

Char scostò il braccio senza nascondere il fastidio al suo contatto. “Non chiamarmi ragazzino,” ringhiò, e quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto se le sue parole fossero state un ordine da eseguire, come lo erano tutte quelle rivolte a lui.

Draco si voltò verso di lui. Char non ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo, ma era certo che il caldo che sentiva sul viso dipendesse dai fulmini che Draco stava lanciando dagli occhi.

“Ragazzino,” ripeté lento Draco, “Per il tempo che ti è concesso di stare in questo gruppo, ti conviene comportarti bene.”

Era il Principe. Lui era il Principe e questo incivile senza alcuna creanza si permetteva di…

“Io non ho alcun problema ad andare a dormire in una gabbia,” dichiarò Char, “Se ne avanzano di quelle. Scommetto che di quelle ne avete una in più per qualcuno _raccolto_ per strada che ne avesse bisogno.”

Sapeva di aver parlato troppo. E ora l’avrebbe pagato.

Attese che Draco assimilasse le sue parole e poi lo colpisse.

Invece l’uomo ridacchiò, “Hai delle rimostranze riguardo al modo in cui tratto i miei prigionieri, ragazzino? Vuoi diventare l’avvocato di un assassino e peggiorare la tua situazione? Vuoi che ti consideri colpevole della morte dei miei uomini tanto quanto il guercio?”

“No,” mormorò Char, “Ma tutti hanno diritto a difendersi, tutti hanno diritto ad un processo prima di essere condannati a morte. Tu stai portando un uomo al Fosso del Tormento, ma l’uomo di cui parli tu, non è lo stesso che ho conosciuto io.”

Draco non mostrò di scomporsi più di tanto nell’apprendere che Char conosceva la loro destinazione. “Vuoi dire che nel corso del viaggio tu non l’hai mai visto usare quell’accetta?” domandò Draco, “Strano perché a me sembra sporca di sangue di orco.”

“L’hanno attaccato alle spalle! È ferito!” sbottò Char incapace di trattenersi. Draco era arrivato e aveva interrotto il loro viaggio senza sapere che cosa era successo loro e pretendeva di emettere sentenze definitive sulla vita di qualcun altro senza avere tutte le informazioni.

Ciò era terribile. Molto più che difendersi dagli orchi.

“Non l’hai guardato per un attimo prima di rinchiuderlo in gabbia? Non hai visto le cicatrici attorno ai polsi, al collo, sulla schiena? Quell’uomo ha subito cose che tu nemmeno immagini,” continuò Char.

“E tu invece le immagini, ragazzino?” chiese Draco ironico, “La tua lunga e difficile vita ti permette di immedesimarti nelle sofferenze patite da quell’uomo?”

“Non bisogna aver avuto per forza una vita difficile per comprendere il dolore degli altri,” rispose Char, “Per esempio posso capire che provi dolore per la morte dei tuoi uomini, ma se per caso stessi commettendo un errore?”

La bocca di Draco si piegò all’ingiù, l’uomo inclinò la testa, “Forse non hai prestato attenzione quando ho detto che quell’animale in gabbia ha ucciso i miei uomini.”

“A quello ho prestato attenzione,” ribatté Char, “Ma ho anche prestato attenzione al fatto che non hai mai detto di averlo visto trucidare i tuoi uomini. Perché se l’avessi visto farlo non avresti il dubbio che ora leggo nei tuoi occhi.”

“Non ho alcun dubbio ragazzino,” mormorò Draco distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Ho ragione, non eri presente. Non l’hai visto. Stai dando per scontato che fosse lui perché ti fa comodo,” disse Char.

Draco allungò una mano e afferrò un lembo della sua casacca. Roteò il tessuto finché non rese chiaro il suo intento di mettergli le mani al collo, alla prossima dimostrazione di insubordinazione.

Char alzò le mani in difesa.

“Era fuori dalla gabbia e sporco di sangue,” ringhiò Draco. “Per me è una prova più che sufficiente.”

“Fuori dalla…? Era già vostro prigioniero?” mormorò Char, come parlando tra sé e sé, “Siete…? Lo avete tenuto voi legato? Lo avete torturato voi?” la sua voce si alzò di tono ad ogni domanda.

“Adesso taci,” intimò Draco. Char chiuse la bocca e abbassò il mento; la rabbia lo stava consumando e avrebbe voluto urlare a Draco ben peggio di quanto già detto. Come si poteva trattare un essere umano in quel modo? Tre sembrava essere stato torturato per giorni e giorni di seguito…

“Stai sdraiato e dormi,” aggiunse Draco.

 

 

 

“Sveglia!”

Una mano lo scosse con forza, anche se i suoi occhi si erano aperti nell’esatto momento in cui gli era stato urlato l’ordine.

“E tu eri quello che si lamentava di condividere la tenda,” disse Draco, “Non ho mai visto nessuno addormentarsi in quel modo, soprattutto quando sembravi tanto propenso a farti ingabbiare col guercio.”

Char mantenne un decoroso silenzio ripensando al dialogo della sera prima. Non voleva far arrabbiare Draco e farsi abbaiare ordini mentre usciva dalla tenda, aveva bisogno di muoversi liberamente.

Draco afferrò i vestiti e le armi. Sembrava reduce da una notte agitata, gli occhi rossi e il viso stanco. Si infilò il busto e lo strinse con le cinghie, assicurò la spada al fianco il tutto guardando sempre a terra. Come in procinto di riavviare la conversazione, pensieroso su come farlo, ma alla fine non abbastanza motivato.

O forse intenzionato ad attendere che fosse Char ad attaccare per primo.

“Stamattina dobbiamo smontare l’accampamento e ripartire,” disse solo, “Non abbiamo pasti caldi, apri la botte e prendi quello che vuoi.”

Così dicendo uscì, perdendosi Char già in piedi e attaccato al coperchio della botte di legno.

La aprì e si riempì le mani di frutta.

Poi sbirciò fuori.

Due degli uomini di Draco stavano già lavorando per ritirare le tende, un altro, il ragazzo, mangiava in un angolo. Draco era già sparito dalla visuale.

Char avrebbe dovuto affidarsi alla fortuna.

Non visto, sgattaiolò dietro la tenda di Draco. Da lì passò in rassegna ogni punto raggiungibile con lo sguardo.

La grossa gabbia, difficile da occultare, era proprio all’inizio della zona boscosa che circondava quello strano deserto in cui i soldati si erano accampati. Tre era stato messo a distanza, perché intimoriva anche legato e dentro ad una gabbia.

Corse. Era quello il momento, o mai più. Se avesse riflettuto o pianificato non l’avrebbe più fatto. Pensò che se l’avessero scoperto tutto ciò che voleva era riuscire a tirare la frutta all’interno della gabbia; gli uomini non l’avrebbero aperta solo per togliergliela di mano e Tre avrebbe potuto mettere qualcosa sotto i denti.

Ma raggiunse la gabbia all’insaputa di tutti.

“Tre!” esclamò a bassa voce. Con una mano si aggrappò alle sbarre.

L’uomo era attaccato alla gabbia per il collo e non poteva trovare conforto nemmeno in una posizione sdraiata, aveva i polsi legati sul davanti; le gambe erano tutto ciò che poteva muovere, ma senza risultati. Tremava perché la casacca era strappata sul petto e non poteva nemmeno chiuderla.

Char si sentì impotente e perfettamente inutile. Avrebbe dovuto salvargli la vita come l’uomo aveva fatto con lui durante il viaggio, invece non sapeva cosa fare.

La gabbia era solida, chiusa, e lui non aveva nemmeno armi per cercare di aprirla. In più, anche se l’avesse liberato, avrebbe decretato la sua morte; debole com’era gli uomini di Draco avrebbero sopraffatto Tre in poco tempo, magari uccidendolo subito.

Tre aprì l’occhio e lo sgranò. Scosse piano la testa. Col mento gli fece segno, probabilmente di andarsene.

“Non vado da nessuna parte, sono solo preoccupato che mi vengano a prendere prima che ti abbia dato questi,” Char infilò una mano e si allungò fino a sentire il braccio strapparsi per raggiungere Tre.

Tre esitò, ma di fronte all’offerta dei frutti viola allungò le mani legate e tremanti e prese tutto il contenuto della mano di Char.

Si piegò sulle mani e ingurgitò la frutta in grossi bocconi.

Char non ebbe nemmeno cuore di dirgli di mangiare adagio; sarebbe volentieri entrato a mettergli sulle spalle una coperta, a dargli una zuppa calda da bere, ad abbracciarlo, accarezzarlo come fatto in riva al torrente.

“Mi dispiace Tre… Mi dispiace tanto…” mormorò Char, “Non so come aiutarti.”

L’uomo sollevò lo sguardo e di nuovo scosse la testa. Mosse entrambe le mani legate verso destra, con rapidi scatti.

“Ho detto che non me ne vado!” ripeté Char. Ma restare lì non aveva molto senso e Tre lo sapeva. Non c’era modo di risolvere la situazione in quel momento, se Char fosse stato visto l’avrebbe solo peggiorata.

“Ti aiuterò a recuperare le forze e prima o poi riuscirò a tirarti fuori,” promise Char senza una vaga idea di cosa stesse promettendo. Non voleva che l’uomo si sentisse solo e disperato.

Chissà se Tre sapeva della destinazione del loro viaggio. Chissà se la immaginava.

L’uomo annuì alle sue parole e poi ripeté il gesto _Vai Via_.

Char lo lasciò che si leccava le mani dal succo dei frutti. In parte l’azione di un uomo affamato, ma anche quella di chi voleva proteggerlo anche in quel caso, cancellando le prove della sua disubbidienza.

Char ritornò alla tenda sano e salvo. Gliene avrebbe portata ancora. Se fosse riuscito gli avrebbe portato di meglio, a costo di rubarlo a Draco.

 

Non gli consentirono di viaggiare accanto alla gabbia di Tre.

Lui, il giovane soldato e Draco aprivano il gruppo, avanti di parecchia strada, mentre dietro i due soldati più grossi scortavano la gabbia e il carro con l’accampamento.

Furono presto immersi nel Bosco nuovamente. Una cosa non era mutata dal viaggio con Tre; la quantità di tempo speso a camminare e l’immensità del Bosco del quale non si vedeva mai la fine.

La presenza del soldato giovane impedì a Char di rivolgersi a Draco in qualsiasi modo. In particolare per commentare la destinazione del viaggio. Camminò in silenzio come fosse accompagnato da Tre, ma senza avere lo stesso desiderio di comunicare. Il tempo rallentò tanto da farlo quasi impazzire.

Quando Draco parlò, la testa di Char scattò in sua direzione, il primo suono umano da che erano partiti quella mattina.

“Dunque, Eusebios, la prima cosa che fai in presenza di uno straniero è metterlo al corrente della destinazione del nostro viaggio?” chiese Draco.

Char, che era alle loro spalle, si fece più piccolo incassando la testa nelle spalle.

Il giovane soldato voltò il viso verso Draco, la bocca che si apriva e chiudeva alla ricerca di parole, giustificazioni, scuse.

“Io…” mormorò Eusebios, lanciò un’occhiata verso Char, “Ho pensato che non fosse proprio un prigioniero visto come veniva trattato.”

Il giovane guardò di nuovo Char, come a volergli rendere noto che la colpa di quel rimprovero era sua.

Char si morsicò una guancia; non era un buon momento per dire nulla.

“Questo non ti riguarda,” proseguì Draco senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, “Hai dimenticato chi è a capo di questa spedizione?”

“No… No Draco,” rispose il ragazzo.

“Allora l’hai volutamente ignorato.”

“Non intendevo mancarti di rispetto, Draco,” il ragazzo si stava torturando le dita, “Non… Non credevo di dire troppo. Quello,” indicò Char dietro, “Mi ha detto che non gliene importava niente e che voleva saperlo solo per…”

“Dev’essere stato un addestramento impeccabile il tuo,” Draco si fermò fronteggiando il ragazzo. Char si bloccò subito dopo. “Se ti hanno insegnato che tutto ciò che dicono gli altri è affidabile. È talmente disinteressato al guercio, che non ha perso l’occasione di portargli da mangiare,” concluse Draco stavolta con gli occhi su Char.

Fu una strana sensazione. Se fino a quel momento Char si era ben guardato dall’intromettersi, non appena si sentì minacciato personalmente da Draco tirò su il mento in segno di sfida.

“Cos’è quell’atteggiamento?” gli urlò Eusebios, “Abbassa la testa e scusati!”

Char ubbidì, “Perdono Draco,” disse guardando a terra. Strinse il pugno ringhiando. Quell’idiota di un soldato voleva solo recuperare credibilità agli occhi del capo.

Draco compì un gesto di incredulità, allargando le braccia.

“Sparisci, Eusebios,” si rivolse al giovane soldato con un gesto.

“Draco…”

“Sparisci! Devo parlare con lui e mettere a posto quello che tu hai fatto!” gli intimò, “Conosci la strada, precedici.”

Esitante, ma Eusebios si rimise in cammino.

Char ancora guardava a terra.

“Sei pazzo?” domandò Draco, “Guardami!” intimò subito dopo.

Char eseguì l’ordine, ma non gli regalò più di una smorfia di disgusto.

“A che gioco stai giocando?” sputò Draco, “Fai l’eroe quando nessuno ti vede e il cane ubbidiente quando temi per il tuo collo?”

Char continuò a non ribattere. Si sentiva umiliato e temeva che qualsiasi parola avesse detto si sarebbe trasformata in pianto. Allora sì che Draco l’avrebbe ridicolizzato fino in fondo.

“Dimmi il tuo nome,” disse ancora Draco.

“Char,” gli uscì strappato dalla gola, senza alcun desiderio di dare quell’informazione, solo perché era stato posto come ordine. Draco non gli aveva chiesto il suo nome subito, come se rivolgersi a qualcuno col suo nome non fosse importante, ma ora pretendeva di saperlo. E lui non poteva fare a meno di dirglielo.

Chiuse gli occhi chiedendosi che reazione avrebbe avuto Draco nel sapere che era il figlio del Re.

“Bene, Char,” ripeté il nome con disprezzo, “Ora parliamo di quello che hai fatto stamattina. Dopo di te,” gli diede ad intendere di riprendere il cammino.

Appoggiò entrambe le mani sull’elsa della spada. “Ti ho forse detto che potevi condividere il mio cibo col prigioniero?”

“Non lo lascerò morire di fame,” per la prima volta Char rispose, “Non posso fare altro per lui, me ne rendo conto, ma se vuoi che gli stia lontano e non gli porti da mangiare dovrai legare e tenere prigioniero anche me. Tanto non avrai problemi a condannarmi, sei bravo a giudicare gli innocenti senza avere prove.”

“Sembri tanto sicuro tu che l’animale sia innocente,” Draco lo guardò, “Cosa ti rende tanto certo?”

“Ho guardato nei… Nel suo occhio,” alla frase Draco rise, “E in uno solo ha molta più anima di te nei tuoi due,” continuò Char a bassa voce, ma non tanto da non essere udito. “Mi ha salvato la vita,” disse ancora, “E mi ha trattato dieci volte meglio di come mi state trattando voi.”

“Dovrò trattarti peggio, allora,” rispose Draco, “Forse impareresti a non disdegnare la tua situazione attuale così tanto, se conoscessi le alternative. Perché credo che tu non conosca le alternative.”

“Non mi fai paura,” Char scrollò le spalle, “Anzi no, non è vero. Mi fai paura perché sei ottuso e cieco,” Draco sfoderò i denti davanti in un ringhio. Si stava trattenendo dal mettergli le mani al collo.

“La vostra missione sarebbe andare ad uccidere il Kraken?” disse sarcastico Char, “Siete peggio di quel mostro. Tu sei peggio. Fai esattamente ciò che fa lui, usi la forza per imporre il tuo volere. Sacrificano agnelli anche a te per tenerti buono?”

Draco si voltò e lo afferrò per la casacca, in una ripetizione abbastanza fedele di quanto accaduto la sera prima. Char tentò di tenerlo per i polsi, ma aveva una forza che non riusciva a contrastare. Nel campo della lotta tutto stava nell’esperienza e nella pratica e Char non sapeva nemmeno cosa volesse dire essere schiaffeggiato.

“Quante cose sai per essere appena arrivato…” sibilò Draco. Intimidiva con la voce laddove Tre intimidiva con lo sguardo. Ed erano così simili nei tratti che se si fossero fusi in un essere solo sarebbero risultati il guerriero perfetto. “Non preoccuparti, tu non dovrai seguirci dal Kraken. Tu potrai restare al sicuro in qualunque sia il posto in cui ti nascondi di solito mentre gli uomini veri fanno il lavoro per te.”

“Ma quale lavoro?” ribatté Char. Si stupì del suo coraggio nel continuare a rispondere all’uomo, “Non vedo alcuno scopo nel suicidio.”

“E nell’onore lo vedi? Lo sai a chi assomigli?” Draco lo scosse una volta colpendolo al petto, “Al nostro attuale reggente, Edgar. Non lo chiamerei re nemmeno se lo fosse veramente…”

Char si morsicò un labbro. Non aveva sbagliato di molto, aveva fatto bene a tacere chi fosse; Draco non provava simpatia per suo zio e stava ringhiando.

“Cosa ti avrebbe fatto di male? Di cosa accusi lui, di non buttarsi nelle fauci del Kraken al posto tuo?” chiese Char, “Tutti sanno che il Kraken non può essere ucciso. Ecco perché continuano a portargli offerte, per placarlo.”

Draco rise. “Dove sei vissuto finora? In un mondo di sogni?”

L’uomo lo lasciò andare come se improvvisamente fosse qualcosa di sporco da toccare. “Tu credi che siano agnelli quelli che portano ogni anno al Kraken? Tu davvero credi che la creatura si plachi con qualche bestia?” Draco puntò il dito lontano, verso il luogo dove ipoteticamente il Kraken risiedeva, “Sono ragazzi e ragazze che vengono portati lì e divorati ogni anno!” urlò, “Mi dispiace distruggere il tuo bel sogno ad occhi aperti, ragazzino, ma tutto questo regno è nelle mani di qualcuno che pensa che ciò sia accettabile.”

Char si stava massaggiando il petto, ma lo scossone maggiore ricevuto da Draco non era fisico.

Lui non sapeva niente del genere. Suo zio gli aveva raccontato del problema di trovare bestie da sacrificare ogni anno al Kraken e sebbene Char non concepisse la morte di nessun essere vivente aveva sempre pensato che non ci fosse altra soluzione. Il Kraken era una creatura gigantesca, possente, senza alcun punto debole. Come si poteva mettere a rischio l’intero regno facendola adirare?

Ma sacrificare giovani esseri umani? Questo era mostruoso.

“Da… Davvero?” chiese Char, “Io non…”

“Non lo sapevi,” finì per lui Draco, “Certo, mi pare ovvio. Sei un pusillanime, perché dovrebbe interessarti ciò che ti succede intorno se non ti colpisce direttamente?”

Draco era un estraneo per lui, una persona che se tutto andava bene non avrebbe mai più rivisto, una che disprezzava per i modi di fare e per il temperamento violento e autoritario.

Ma le sue parole ferirono in profondità.

“Sei in buona compagnia, non temere,” disse ancora Draco ricominciando a camminare, “Sono tanti i vigliacchi di Frell.”

Char intuì a chi si stesse riferendo Draco.

“Re Stephan non era un vigliacco!” gli urlò Char. Un conto era insultare lui, un conto era insultare suo padre. “Non ti permettere di sputare i tuoi giudizi su persone che non ci sono più!”

Draco non lo degnò di una risposta, non si voltò a guardarlo, proseguì come se non l’avesse neanche sentito.

Char non ci vide più dalla rabbia, gli si annebbiò la vista a causa delle lacrime e agì molto prima di riflettere. Girò su se stesso e cominciò a correre indietro. Se il destino suo e di Tre era segnato, Tre condannato a morte e lui considerato un vigliacco, allora tanto valeva dimostrare onore esattamente come suggerito da Draco.

Corse alla ricerca degli uomini che scortavano la gabbia di Tre. Li avrebbe trovati e prima di essere atterrato avrebbe cercato di fare il possibile per liberare Tre. Almeno un’impresa prima di morire…

Si ritrovò faccia a terra, la bocca premuta sull’erba, il peso di Draco sulla schiena.

L’uomo lo tirò su con facilità e lo costrinse a ritornare a camminare con lui, “Cammina!” bastò quello a far muovere Char senza ulteriori proteste. “Cammina e non provarci più.”

Costretto ad eseguire l’ordine, umiliato dall’ennesima dimostrazione che lui non aveva alcun potere su se stesso e ciò che lo circondava, Char non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime. Doveva sembrare davvero un idiota da fuori.

Un idiota arrabbiato che piangeva, ma che camminava docile accanto a chi stava palesemente disprezzando.

 

 

 

Draco ebbe la compiacenza di non rivolgergli la parola, almeno. Lo lasciò in pace per tutto il tragitto.

Un tragitto davvero lungo, sfiancante, che terminò solo a pomeriggio inoltrato quando il gruppo si riunì e tirò su le tende per la notte.

Char si tenne occupato aiutando, anche se nulla di ciò che fece fu fatto con entusiasmo. Era un dovere. Così forse gli avrebbero offerto del cibo e lui avrebbe provato a portarlo a Tre.

Ma gli uomini si riunirono di fronte al fuoco per cena. Un buon odore di stufato riempì l’aria facendo contorcere lo stomaco di Char, ma essere invitato a mangiare con loro non gli avrebbe consentito di andare da Tre. E immaginava che Draco l’avrebbe voluto tenere d’occhio dopo aver saputo quanto fatto con la frutta quella mattina.

Mentre assicurava la tenda con gli ultimi ganci nel terreno, Draco gli si avvicinò con una ciotola ricolma di stufato fumante.

Gliela offrì. “Non credo sia il caso che mangi con noi,” disse solo e se ne andò.

Il fuoco attorno al quale gli uomini stavano mangiando e la tenda di Draco erano sistemati in modo che da un punto era impossibile vedere l’altro.

Era quasi come se Draco gli avesse dato il permesso di portare da mangiare a Tre.

O forse credeva che lui non si sarebbe più azzardato a compiere gesti rischiosi dopo quanto accaduto nel pomeriggio.

Raggiunse Tre pochi minuti dopo con tutto il contenuto della ciotola ancora intatto. Riuscì ad allungargli un bel pezzo di carne e stavolta l’uomo era così affamato da non provare nemmeno a rifiutarlo. Nel passarglielo Char gli sfiorò una mano e si accorse che gli mancava la prossimità dell’uomo, gli mancava la possibilità di ripetere ciò che avevano fatto sulla riva del torrente. Se avesse potuto l’avrebbe abbracciato.

Guardare l’uomo mangiare lo rassicurò e gli scaldò il cuore. A lui rimase un pezzo di carne più piccolo e il brodo ma la cosa più gratificante fu mangiare accanto alla persona di cui si fidava di più, lì in mezzo.

 

Tornò alla tenda molto prima che gli uomini si ritirassero per la notte.

Attese il rientro di Draco che non ci fu. Calò la notte e di Draco non vide l’ombra. Come se avesse lasciato la tenda tutta a lui.

Al momento opportuno Char sgattaiolò fuori un’altra volta, portandosi dietro una delle pelli. A tentoni e a memoria raggiunse la gabbia di Tre e a forza riuscì a far passare la pelle tra una sbarra e l’altra. Non era molto, ma Tre la afferrò con entrambe le mani ugualmente. Char non poté accertarsi che l’uomo riuscisse a coprirsi, non distingueva quasi nulla, ma fu contento di aver fatto il possibile.

Quando ritornò alla tenda non gli fu difficile trovare il percorso, una luce illuminava il campo proprio dove la tenda di Draco era posizionata.

Abbassò il capo per entrare, trovò Draco seduto sulla botte. Con il pugnale stava tagliando una fetta di mela e la stava portando alla bocca.

“Allora, ragazzino, hai terminato le visite di cortesia?” domandò masticando.

“Sì,” rispose Char, “Ma a mia discolpa posso dire che ti avevo avvertito.”

Draco sollevò un angolo della bocca. Gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, ma la minaccia in loro era ironica. “Un po’ troppo spirito in aggiunta all’insubordinazione.”

“Non sono uno dei tuoi uomini,” disse Char.

“No, direi proprio di no,” convenne con lui Draco. “Gli hai dato tutta la tua razione?” chiese poi.

“L’abbiamo condivisa,” rispose sinceramente Char.

Draco annuì, “Hai fame?”

Non riusciva a capire perché Draco sembrasse così sincero nella sua gentilezza, ma non volle accettare quella che poteva essere elemosina. Aveva avuto la sua parte, non voleva più di quello che si era guadagnato.

Scosse la testa.

“Bene,” Draco si alzò, lasciò la mela sulla botte e rinfoderò il pugnale. Afferrò la torcia accesa che si era portato dietro. “Domattina avrò bisogno di te. Cerca di riposare.”

Con questa specie di minaccia Draco lo lasciò al buio nella tenda. Char si chiese che cosa potesse mai volere da lui Draco; se lo chiese fino al momento in cui si addormentò.

 

 

“Cosa non hai capito?” gli chiese Draco allargando le braccia, “Ho bisogno di qualcuno con cui esercitarmi, hai una spada in mano…” sollevò le sopracciglia.

“Hai tre soldati e vuoi esercitarti con me?” Char si indicò aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Perché?”

“Forse devo addestrarmi a non infilzare qualcuno non appena mi compare di fronte,” disse Draco puntandogli la spada al petto, “E tu sei perfetto per lo scopo.”

Char digrignò i denti facendo ridere Draco.

L’uomo era un concentrato di prosopopea, quanto avrebbe voluto fargli rimangiare tutti i suoi commenti insolenti.

Draco iniziò con qualche colpo d’avvertimento contro la spada di Char. Il ferro vibrò facendogli tremare la mano. Come facevano a combattere con una mano sola?

Char impugnò l’elsa con entrambe e Draco urlò, “Era ora! Forza attacca!”

Sollevò le braccia e fece roteare la spada senza rendersi conto di quanto stava facendo. Il colpo sferrato fu parato da Draco che poi lo guardò come se non si fosse aspettato tanto impeto. Annuì compiaciuto.

E Char ammise di aver sentito una punta d’orgoglio sotto quello sguardo.

Quella che doveva essere un’inutile perdita di tempo per Draco, o almeno non più di un po’ di movimento a vuoto, si trasformò in una vera e propria lezione per Char. In poche ore imparò più di quanto aveva cercato di apprendere da solo in tutti quegli anni rinchiuso nel castello.

Draco doveva essere un buon condottiero, almeno quello glielo riconobbe.

“Non sei senza speranza come avevo pensato,” commentò Draco a lezione finita. “Devi esserti esercitato nella tua vita. Chi ti ha insegnato?”

“Da solo,” rispose Char, “Quando non sapevo cosa fare prendevo un bastone e mi esercitavo.”

“Senza conoscere le tecniche?”

“Avevo… Osservato ogni tanto combattere,” disse Char guardando altrove.

“E chi?”

Fortunatamente quella domanda fu lasciata in sospeso. Uno degli uomini di Draco si avvicinò a chiedere la presenza dell’uomo per qualcosa.

Char si augurò che il discorso non venisse più fuori.

 

Il cammino riprese, quel giorno più intenso, come se avessero una tabella di marcia da seguire e fossero in ritardo.

A differenza del giorno prima, quando si fermarono per una pausa, vicino al torrente, i gruppi si unirono.

Char si si allontanò verso l’acqua, scoprì i piedi e li immerse, sospirando di sollievo al contatto gelido.

Non aveva possibilità di raggiungere Tre; constatò che gli uomini erano tutti attorno alla sua gabbia.

No, non tutti.

Strizzò gli occhi alla ricerca di Eusebios.

“Dalle tue parti si usa fare la spia?” la voce del giovane soldato, ormai familiare, giunse alle sue spalle. Char voltò solo la testa, col timore di scivolare sui sassi e inzupparsi a muoversi troppo. “Oltre a disobbedire agli ordini?” l’espressione di Eusebios gli ricordò quella di suo zio quando riprendeva uno dei suoi uomini.

E non gli piacque.

“Non ti ho obbligato a dirmi nulla, tu eri quello con la spada,” che era come dirgli che era stato lui stesso la causa del suo problema. Non sembrava il tipo di persona pronta ad accettare una critica del genere.

“Già, proprio così,” disse con rabbia il giovane soldato, “E tu sembri non avere grande rispetto di questa,” strinse l’elsa, “E non mi piace chi non rispetta l’autorità.”

Se Char aveva pensato a Draco come ad un arrogante despota, ora si stava accorgendo di non avere visto nulla.

“Non è necessario che tu provi simpatia per me,” provò a mediare Char, “Non resterò nel vostro gruppo a lungo.”

“Tu nel nostro gruppo non dovresti proprio avere un posto!” sibilò il giovane. Eusebios cercava la riparazione del torto, Char l’aveva capito, e quello significava quasi sicuramente lo scontro.

“Vieni qui!” urlò infatti il ragazzo; indicò col dito ai suoi piedi.

Char uscì rapido dall’acqua, camminò a piedi scalzi prima sui sassi, ferendosi, poi sulla terra e infine sull’erba, arrivando da Eusebios.

Era così frustrante tenere testa a parole e poi essere così remissivo nei gesti.

Di nuovo la nausea, di nuovo la rabbia.

Char guardò il ragazzo; mento alto, denti stretti.

“Se non vuoi attirarti la mia antipatia,” bisbigliò Eusebios, “Chiedi scusa, inginocchiati e baciami i piedi.”

“Perdonami,” disse subito Char.

Poi non poté vedere il viso di Eusebios quando si piegò sui suoi piedi e ci appoggiò le labbra sopra, ma era sicuro che fosse trionfante.

Mentre il suo corpo si muoveva da solo, per la prima volta Char fu conscio delle gravi implicazioni della sua maledizione. Di quali e quante fossero le possibilità di usare questo suo eseguire gli ordini in modi disgustosi. E questo appena sperimentato non era nemmeno il peggiore.

Ecco perché era pericoloso stare a contatto con gli altri, per lui.

Ecco perché era destinato alla solitudine, confinato a palazzo per il resto dei suoi giorni, se non si fosse liberato del maleficio.

Ma nonostante gli fosse chiaro il perché dovesse correre ai ripari, non si spiegava come mai suo zio l’avesse fatto partire proprio ora, costringendolo a tutto questo.

L’incoronazione non era imminente; lui avrebbe potuto prepararsi, avrebbe potuto affrontare tutto questo in modo diverso.

“Bravo resta in ginocchio a chiedere perdono,” disse Eusebios. Scalciò colpendolo e Char sentì il labbro ferirsi al contatto coi denti. Il sapore del sangue aumentò la nausea.

“Cosa sta succedendo qui?” tuonò la voce di Draco. I passi dell’uomo risuonarono ovattati sull’erba. Char avrebbe voluto sollevarsi, ma l’ordine di restare in ginocchio era ancora fresco. Si sentì tirare per un braccio e rimettere in piedi. Lottò per trattenere un urlo di rabbia, ma si scagliò contro Eusebios ringhiando.

Draco lo trattenne, “Fermo qui,” scandì con sguardo minaccioso e Char si sentì ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Un altro ordine che lo lasciava impotente, lì, a guardare Draco che si portava via Eusebios per il bordo del corpetto, dandogli grossi spintoni.

Assistette allo spettacolo di gesti muti che Draco usò per minacciare il giovane soldato, ma non bastò per mettere a tacere la sua umiliazione. Char avrebbe voluto risolvere la faccenda da solo.

Forse era la prima volta in tutta la sua vita che provava questa voglia di colpire.

Doveva essere la stessa, anche se di minore intensità, che aveva mosso Tre quando si era difeso dagli orchi.

Il gruppo si divise nuovamente e il resto del percorso fu coperto con le modalità del giorno prima; tutti ben separati.

A lui toccò la strada con Draco.

“Non hai alcuna dignità?” gli domandò l’uomo all’improvviso, “Temi tanto lo scontro da prostrarti di fronte a qualcuno che ti chiede di farlo senza alcun diritto?”

“Non mi sono prostrato!” si difese Char con una frase che non aveva alcun senso, lo sapeva, “Non… Non era ciò che sembrava,” aggiunse un’altra sciocchezza con rassegnazione, incapace di trovare un modo che spiegasse qualcosa senza dire tutto. Perché non poteva dire tutto.

“Che fortuna,” commentò Draco, “Perché ora come ora sembra solo che tu sia un…”

“Cane,” ripeté un altro dei termini con cui usavano apostrofarlo da bambino.

Draco fece una smorfia. Lasciò trascorrere qualche attimo di silenzio, “Non ha senso farsi umiliare e poi cercare lo scontro come hai fatto tu prima, avresti dovuto ribellarti subito.”

“Perché ti interessa tanto che io mi difenda?” urlò Char frustrato, “Dovresti essere contento di avere uomini così bravi a farsi rispettare.”

“Quello non è certo il modo per ottenere rispetto,” disse Draco, “Pensi che io sia fiero di quello che ha fatto quel soldato? È deplorevole.”

Draco non aveva alcun motivo per scusarsi del comportamento di Eusebios, tranne un sincero dispiacere per ciò che era successo.

“Ma è uno dei tuoi uomini e si comporta così,” attestò Char come ultima verità.

“Potrai immaginare che la nostra missione non è esattamente qualcosa a cui tutti volevano partecipare,” ammise Draco, “Ho dovuto accontentarmi di guidare chi si è offerto, non ho potuto scegliere. Anche perché… Non l’avrei mai fatto. Non avrei mai scelto…”

Sentì Draco dialogare per la prima volta. Non stava sbraitando, non stava insultando, stava parlando.

“Perché sai che morirete tutti,” disse Char.

“Di certo ora che siamo meno la missione si è fatta più ardua,” rispose Draco ricordandogli così che Tre aveva decimato parte del suo gruppo.

Dato il clima confidenziale che sembrava averli avvolti, Char tentò la domanda, “Dove… Dove stavate portando… Ehm… quell’uomo, prima che scappasse?”

Draco soppesò la risposta, guardò di fronte a sé, “Mi era stato detto solo di portarlo con noi.”

“Dal Kraken?” domandò Char.

Draco annuì.

“E ti stupisci che sia scappato? Volevi portarlo come sacrificio?”

“No!” Draco gli puntò il dito al petto, fermandosi davanti a lui, “Non è mai stato quello l’ordine. L’ordine era solo di portarlo in missione con noi,” Draco abbassò lo sguardo, “Ma penso che nessuno abbia chiesto all’uomo se era d’accordo.”

“L’avete trattato come una bestia…”

“Tutti i segni che gli vedi addosso non sono affatto colpa nostra,” disse Draco, “Non sto cercando di giustificare il trattamento che ha subito, era in una gabbia, ma non lo abbiamo sfigurato. Non puoi credere che sotto il mio comando qualcuno abbia fatto cose del genere. Non puoi credere che l’abbia fatto io.”

In effetti lo conosceva da poco, ma Char non vedeva quel tipo di crudeltà in Draco.

“E quanto tempo fa è scappato?” chiese Char. Questa era la domanda vera, perché Draco non sapeva che l’uomo si era presentato al castello e aveva accettato un incarico, ma Char sì. Quanto tempo dopo essere scappato?

“È accaduto qualche mese fa,” rispose Draco, “Siamo in viaggio da allora. Anche perché tutto il regno era stato allertato della sua fuga e andava trovato il più presto possibile, prima che tutti gli abitanti cominciassero a chiudersi in casa terrorizzati. È incredibile che tu non sapessi con chi stavi viaggiando. È come se tu fossi vissuto in un altro mondo. O come se mentissi volontariamente.”

Char si pizzicò un labbro, riaprendo la ferita causata da Eusebios. Il sapore del sangue tornò a pungere sulla lingua.

Tre, ricercato da tutti e con una condanna di morte a pendergli sul capo, aveva accettato l’incarico datogli da suo zio. Coi rischi che comportava. Perché? E soprattutto suo zio non sapeva della condanna di Tre? Possibile? Lui era a capo del regno…

“Non ha ucciso lui i tuoi uomini, potrei scommetterci la mia vita sopra,” disse Char.

Ripresero a camminare.

“Sei un bel mistero, Char,” dichiarò Draco. L’utilizzo del suo nome lo fece rabbrividire. Quanto tempo prima di scoprire che era il nome dell’erede al trono?

Allora sì che Draco avrebbe saputo di tutte le bugie raccontategli.

“Ogni tanto sembri un vigliacco, ogni tanto hai più cervello e fegato di tutti i miei uomini messi insieme,” aggiunse.

 

 

 

Di sera, allestito l’accampamento, Char unì il desiderio di vedere Tre alla necessità di stare lontano dal gruppo.

Portò all’uomo la sua parte di zuppa, solo per constatare che dalla posizione in cui la gabbia era messa non c’era modo di raggiungere la sua bocca nemmeno allungando il braccio con tanto di cucchiaio di legno come aggiunta. Char appoggiò la testa tra una sbarra e l’altra afflitto, “Non c’è frutta, non ho potuto portare altro,” strofinò la testa dandosi dello sciocco. Mostrare cibo senza poterlo offrire a chi moriva di fame era una cattiveria, anche se involontaria.

Tre si mosse e Char alzò la testa.

L’uomo aveva l’occhio puntato alle sue spalle e i denti scoperti.

“Cosa…?” Char si voltò.

Draco stava a braccia conserte, attaccato al tronco di un albero, l’atteggiamento seccato del capo il cui ordine era stato ignorato, ma non quello collerico e battagliero a cui Char aveva assistito in quei giorni.

Draco si staccò dal tronco e camminò verso la gabbia. Char si attaccò ad essa con la schiena, per precauzione, anche se Draco non sembrava minaccioso.

A Tre aumentò la respirazione. Sembrava un cavallo pronto ad imbizzarrirsi.

Draco si fermò di fronte alla porta della gabbia, estrasse la chiave e aprì la porta.

Lasciò spazio e fece segno a Char di salire.

A dispetto di ogni precauzione, Char non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Tenne stretta a sé la ciotola ed entrò nella gabbia.

“Non ti lascerò molto tempo a disposizione e non ti lascerò da solo,” disse Draco.

“D’accordo,” rispose Char. Si inginocchiò di fronte a Tre e gli sorrise. Riempì una cucchiaiata di zuppa e la offrì alla bocca dell’uomo. Tre la serrò e voltò la testa.

“Tre, che ti prende? Non c’è tempo!” lo riprese Char.

“Questo è un comportamento scorretto e ingrato, uomo,” disse Draco, “Il ragazzo sta rischiando il collo per tenerti in vita. Faresti meglio ad accettare finché sei in tempo.”

Char alzò gli occhi al cielo, le spalle gli cascarono, “Lo so che niente di ciò che dice lo aiuta,” bisbigliò a Tre, “Ma penso che stia davvero provando a fare del suo meglio per comportarsi in modo civile.”

“Cos’hai detto?” domandò Draco.

“Niente,” disse voltando la testa di un quarto. Poi ritornò a parlare a Tre, “Ti prego mangia.”

Lo imboccò senza problemi una, due, tre volte. Poi Tre gli fece cenno col mento nella muta richiesta che fosse lui a finire il resto del piatto.

Char annuì e fece quanto richiesto.

Era meraviglioso avere a che fare con Tre ed ora si stava ricordando il motivo principale; ogni cosa che gli chiedeva di fare l’uomo era qualcosa che Char decideva di compiere di sua volontà. Nonostante eseguisse comunque una sorta di ordine, che l’ordine fosse più un invito, un consiglio e che spettasse a lui la decisione finale cambiava tutto.

“Posso liberargli le mani?” chiese Char. Nel vedere Draco sgranare gli occhi si affrettò ad aggiungere, “Solo per poco! Solo per tamponargli le ferite, ti prego… Puoi chiudere la gabbia.”

Probabilmente fu quell’ultimo suggerimento a smuoverlo. Draco sembrò toccato dal fatto che Char non avesse alcuna paura di Tre.

Fu l’uomo stesso a tagliare le corde, non mancando di minacciare Tre, “Ricorda quanto ti ho detto sull’essere ingrato, non tentare nulla,” disse sedendosi poi sul bordo della gabbia aperta.

Char usò l’acqua nella ciotola vicino, unico sostegno fornito a Tre, per intingere un panno e passarglielo sui polsi. Non era molto, ci sarebbe voluto un unguento medico per dargli sollievo e il fatto che a breve le mani sarebbero state legate di nuovo era anche peggio. Ma nell’occhio di Tre vide gratitudine e gli bastò per sapere di aver fatto bene.

Si preoccupò più di mantenere il contatto con l’uomo, attraverso le mani, piuttosto che cercare di curare le ferite. Tre era piuttosto forte; nonostante il modo in cui veniva trattato, i morsi degli orchi finalmente stavano guarendo. Char era sicuro che potesse resistere anche alla bruciatura delle corde, ma la cosa più importante era fargli sentire in qualche modo che non si sarebbe dimenticato di lui, che non l’avrebbe lasciato solo, né avrebbe smesso di cercare di salvarlo.

Chissà che Draco non stesse cominciando a cambiare idea.

Il piano di Char era di toccare i punti dell’animo di Draco che sembravano essere mossi dai sentimenti; fargli vedere Tre sotto occhi diversi era l’unica speranza di far cadere la sua condanna a morte.

 

 

Draco si assicurò che nuove corde tornassero a legare le mani dell’uomo. Char lasciò Tre qualche tempo dopo non felice ma almeno rincuorato. Soprattutto dal comportamento di Draco.

“Ami quell’uomo?” domandò Draco nel tragitto di ritorno alla tenda.

Char, perso nei suoi pensieri solo qualche secondo prima, alzò la testa di scatto.

“No, certo che no…” rispose rapido, ma la fretta nel negare non capì da dove derivasse. Non era stato insultato, né quella era un’accusa di alcun tipo. A conti fatti, anzi, era un bellissimo sentimento di cui lui sapeva nulla, come riguardo a un’infinità di altre cose. Eppure la domanda gli era suonata come qualcosa di rischioso. “Voglio solo che stia bene,” aggiunse guardando a terra.

“Lo chiami Tre, perché?” chiese ancora Draco.

Non voleva rivelare cose dell’uomo che potessero tornare utili a Draco e ai suoi uomini, del resto erano ancora i suoi aguzzini, fino a prova contraria. Ma dopo quanto accaduto e le grandi concessioni che Draco aveva fatto senza dover essere pregato, spiegargli qualcosa che tra l’altro si era inventato lui non sembrò a Char qualcosa da dover negare.

“Non avevo possibilità di sentire il suo nome,” tralasciò ovviamente di indicare quello che aveva usato suo zio, “Così gli ho chiesto di darmi un indizio e lui mi ha disegnato un…simbolo sulla mano,” tagliò corto, “Ho pensato che Tre fosse breve e dignitoso.”

“Accorgimenti che si hanno nei riguardi di chi si ama,” commentò Draco.

“Credevo fossero accorgimenti che si hanno nei confronti delle altre creature viventi,” disse Char.

Draco premeva su questo punto.

Se gli avesse detto che amava Tre l’avrebbe lasciato andare?

Doveva far leva su quel tipo di sentimento?


	3. Chapter 3

La sera successiva il campo fu allestito in fretta; avevano cercato di camminare di più e di conseguenza si era fatto già buio quando le tende erano state innalzate. Non era neanche stato un lavoro accurato, anzi, erano tende piuttosto instabili. Ed erano solo tre, un numero appena sufficiente.

Si ritrovò di nuovo a condividere quella di Draco col suo proprietario, dopo essere stato lasciato da solo nelle ultime due occasioni.

Evidentemente Draco non doveva più lasciarlo solo e far finta di non vedere quando lui portava da mangiare a Tre. Quella sera, appena finito il campo, erano andati entrambi a portare a Tre del cibo, un’intera razione solo per lui.

Draco si assicurava da tempo che gli uomini non sospettassero nulla e Char immaginava il perché; saperlo avrebbe compromesso la sua autorità di capo ai loro occhi.

Almeno quello era un modo civile di trattare un prigioniero. Char poteva scendere a quel compromesso.

Erano seduti sulla pelle che quella sera avrebbe fatto loro da letto, una fiaccola illuminava quanto bastava per riuscire a vedersi in viso.

“Non credo che l’autorità venga compromessa dal dimostrarsi dei capi giusti…” dichiarò Char.

“Cosa c’è di giusto nel mostrarsi deboli?”

“Non è da deboli garantire ad un’altra persona il necessario per sopravvivere mentre è sotto la tua custodia,” ribadì Char, “Non credo tu sia qui per torturare, tu… Tu hai detto che non è quello che fai,” Char abbassò il tono. Con l’uomo aveva sempre il timore di dire troppo. Eppure gli sembrava di non dire mai abbastanza.

“È così,” gli diede ragione Draco, sollevandolo dal disagio, “Ma sta di fatto che ti ho concesso davvero molto considerando quante volte hai disobbedito agli ordini e in generale considerando la tua posizione.”

Char sorrise in modo affettuoso.

“Tu non hai nemmeno una vaga idea delle regole in vigore in questo regno, vero?” chiese Draco all’improvviso.

Char mantenne il vago sorriso, ma aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Che cosa intendi?”

Draco lo scrutò a fondo prima di proseguire, come stesse cercando di capire se fosse una presa in giro o meno. Dovette pensare di no perché proseguì, “Chi si accompagna ai ricercati è di regola considerato colpevole. Tu saresti un condannato a morte, per quello i miei uomini ti trattano…”

Char ebbe qualche secondo di smarrimento.

“E invece cosa mi salva?” chiese stupefatto.

“Fin dal primo giorno? Io,” disse Draco, “Perché sono… Giusto,” concluse quasi insolente.

“Altrimenti sarei nella gabbia con Tre,” concluse Char in un bisbiglio.

“Quando ti sei offerto di entrare con lui, la prima sera, ero convinto lo stessi facendo perché sapevi di essere stato graziato e che non volessi trattamenti di favore per… Beh, per ovvie ragioni. Ma ho compreso col tempo che tu non sai.”

“È una…regola di voi soldati?” domandò Char.

“No, del reggente attuale, Edgar,” spiegò Draco, “Una legge recente, tra l’altro.”

“Mio…?” Char si bloccò in tempo. Si morsicò la lingua. “Una legge emanata dal sovrano?”

“Non è il sovrano,” lo corresse Draco irritato, “Si è preso quel titolo, nessuno gliel’ha dato e non è suo di diritto. Comunque sì, è una sua legge.”

Char rifletté sulle ultime parole dell’uomo. “Hai detto che pensavi non volessi trattamenti di favore per… Ovvie ragioni? Che significa?” chiese.

Draco rise.

“Credevo avessi capito perché ti tengo nella mia tenda e ti faccio percorrere la strada con me, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo,” disse l’uomo, “I miei uomini non accetterebbero il tuo trattamento privilegiato se non pensassero che te lo concedo perché…” Draco alzò un palmo al cielo, “Perché tu mi offri qualcosa in cambio.”

Char sentì sul suo viso il progressivo spalancarsi dei suoi occhi come fosse stato il sorgere del sole; li abbassò a terra. “Oh,” fu il suo commento.

“Non lamentarti, era l’unico modo per non scatenare una rivolta,” disse Draco, “Se consideri l’alternativa non è poi così…”

“Umiliante?” domandò Char in tono sarcastico.

Draco lo fissò serio, “Non le ho fatte io le regole.”

“Ma quali regole? Questo è solo dare in mano a qualcuno un potere che non ha alcun diritto di esercitare!”

“Dovresti lamentarti con il grande Edgar,” asserì Draco, “E poi mi pare di non aver messo in pratica la legge, giusto?”

In un angolo della sua mente Char si rendeva conto che era contro suo zio che si stava lamentando, ma in superficie no, non poteva accettare che fosse vero. Draco stava probabilmente interpretando a suo modo una legge diversa da questa.

“La tua è solo decenza, non un atto di eroismo! Non prenderti meriti per comportarti da essere umano,” il modo spontaneo in cui le sue più profonde convinzioni, che nemmeno lui sapeva di avere, emergevano di fronte a Draco era incredibile. La diversità che sentiva tra se stesso e l’uomo lo costringeva ad esporre la sua opinione nel modo più convincente possibile e non gli era mai successo prima di parlare in questo modo con qualcun altro. Di confrontarsi.

“Mostrati riconoscente,” intimò Draco.

“Ti sono riconoscente, Draco,” si affrettò ad ubbidire Char, con una smorfia, poi riprese il discorso, “Ma tu sottintendi che per i tuoi uomini là fuori io sono qui a…”

Draco allargò le braccia alla sua incapacità di terminare la frase, “Tutto grazie alla mia decenza. Se ti fossi trovato qui con qualcun altro, ora, invece che farti prostrare ai suoi piedi, nel migliore dei casi ti avrebbe ordinato _Baciami_ e…”

Char si sporse ad afferrarlo dietro al collo e attaccò le labbra alle sue. Gli sfuggì un verso di frustrazione e rabbia che non aveva molto di diverso da uno di piacere.

L’uomo si irrigidì sotto alla sua mano, gli mise l’indice sul petto e lo spinse indietro fino a staccarlo. Lo guardò serio e sospettoso.

Char socchiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa, “Non… Non era mia intenzione,” le sue scuse diventavano sempre meno credibili.

Draco usò la stessa mano con cui lo stava tenendo a distanza per afferrare la sua casacca e riportarselo vicino.

Il bacio fu un impetuoso incontro e scontro, Char ebbe l’impressione di essere divorato dallo slancio dell’uomo, più volte, ancora e ancora, ogni volta che quella bocca si chiudeva sulla sua.

Char rimase a braccia aperte, in una posizione di resa, come avesse un coltello puntato alla gola, mentre l’uomo gli confondeva i sensi in un modo mai sperimentato prima. Non conosceva neanche l’intontimento da alcool, ma Char era quasi certo che quello che stava provando ci andasse molto vicino.

L’uomo gli avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita e lo strinse a sé. Char si sentì intrappolato, incapace di decidere per lui, nonostante quel secondo bacio non fosse scaturito da un ordine.

Cominciò a premere sulle braccia dell’uomo senza ottenere di allentarle di un minimo. Quando l’uomo lo maneggiò per sdraiarlo sul letto Char si agitò fino a riuscire ad allontanarlo.

“No!” urlò a Draco. Spaventato e ansimante si passò una mano tra i capelli, sulla bocca, stava tremando.

Draco, di nuovo seduto, era adesso voltato con la testa verso l’apertura della tenda. Per una frazione di secondo Char colse il suo profilo, adirato, poi l’uomo si alzò e con poche falcate uscì dalle tenda, facendosi strada attraverso il tessuto come stesse sbattendo una porta.

Char piegò la schiena fino a toccare il letto col viso e si coprì il viso con le mani.

Non sarebbe stato affatto difficile trasformarlo in un compagno di letto ansioso di soddisfare ogni desiderio, sarebbe bastato dirgli cosa fare.

Char era terrorizzato.

Perché nonostante in tutto questo l’unica cosa certa era che il bacio con Draco era stato qualcosa di indescrivibile, rimaneva il terrore che all’uomo sfuggissero ordini, anche in un contesto del genere. E quello sarebbe stato toccare davvero il fondo della sua maledizione.

 

 

Draco rientrò in tenda come una folata di vento, quasi spegnendo l’ormai flebile fiamma della torcia.

Si fermò con le spalle curve quando trovò Char in lacrime.

Mostrò i palmi della mani, “Char, non sono… Non voglio farti del male.”

“Lo so.”

“Lo sai?” ripeté Draco, “Allora perché…?”

“Perché anche se non vuoi potresti farmene, tutti possono,” Char nascose per un secondo gli occhi nell’incavo del gomito, li asciugò, “E non è sempre colpa loro. Per questo viaggiavo con Tre,” terminò rassegnato a raccontare. Forse tutto. Forse troppo.

Draco riprese posto accanto a lui, stavolta di fronte, le lunghe gambe raccolte nel piccolo spazio.

“Immagino che sto per scoprire come mai fin dall’inizio mi hai dato l’idea di non essere una persona comune, Char,” disse Draco.

Char inspirò cacciando via l’ultima lacrima, si schiarì la voce, “Sono l’erede al trono.”

Credeva che l’avrebbe bisbigliato, invece lo pronunciò con una sicurezza che a stento si riconosceva.

Draco distolse lo sguardo. Lo posò di nuovo su di lui.

Non aveva riso, né sogghignato, non stava cercando di strozzarlo né aveva l’espressione disgustata che sempre aveva quando parlava di suo zio Edgar.

L’uomo inarcò le sopracciglia, “Non credo che questo abbia niente a che vedere col fatto che prima mi hai baciato e poi hai reagito come se ti stessi usando violenza.”

Char strinse le labbra, “Pensavo che quell’informazione ti interessasse di più.”

“No,” rispose pronto Draco, “Mi interessa di più questa. Non che l’altra sia meno importante, ma ci arriveremo a tempo debito. Dimmi cosa ti ha spaventato prima.”

“Quando sono nato mia madre ha dimenticato di invitare alla festa che si era organizzata a corte la fata Lucinda,” disse Char. Non fu stupito di vedere Draco annuire: la fata Lucinda non era una fata del regno di cui andare particolarmente fieri. “Lei si è presentata ugualmente e facendolo passare per un dono in realtà mi ha condannato ad una maledizione a vita.”

Prese del tempo perché non sarebbe potuto tornare indietro dalla confessione. Ma serviva a poco tergiversare, ormai doveva riferire ogni cosa.

“Ti ho baciato prima perché tu mi hai chiesto di farlo,” disse Char, “Mi sono prostrato di fronte ad Eusebios perché lui mi ha ordinato di farlo. Mi fermo, cammino, mangio se gli altri me lo ordinano. Sono stato condannato ad eseguire gli imperativi, qualunque essi siano.”

Draco aveva la bocca semiaperta da un pezzo, la richiuse, si leccò le labbra.

“Ecco perché viaggiavi col muto,” realizzò poi.

“Potresti usare altri nomi per riferirti a lui se proprio non ti piace Tre?” lo riprese Char.

Draco fece una smorfia insofferente al suo rimprovero.

“Comunque ora sai tutto,” aggiunse Char, “Non posso stare vicino agli altri. Prima o poi, anche senza volerlo, qualcuno mi obbligherà a fare qualcosa che io non voglio,” si aprì i primi quattro bottoni della casacca scoprendo la cicatrice sul petto, “Questo è del periodo in cui andavo ancora a scuola. Uno dei bambini per scherzare mi ha detto che se avevo fame dovevo andare a raccogliere le mele sull’albero,” Char richiuse i bottoni, “Era un albero alto. Il ramo su cui sono caduto si è infilato qui,” si accarezzò il punto appena coperto.

“Mio padre…” Char si bloccò chiedendosi se Draco avesse realizzato appieno chi era suo padre, “Prima di morire, mio padre ha cercato di adoperarsi per darmi una vita normale, ma dopo… Mio zio aveva troppe cose da fare e ha dovuto chiudermi a palazzo.”

“Ha dovuto?” sbottò Draco, “Sono assurdità Char. Gli ha fatto comodo. Ora si spiegano molte cose…”

“Ho capito che mio zio non ti piace, Draco, ma è un uomo buono. Mi ha cresciuto come fossi stato suo figlio, e non era tenuto a farlo. Non mi ha fatto mancare nulla…”

“Char, tuo zio ha rinchiuso il legittimo erede al trono in un palazzo facendo dimenticare a tutti la tua esistenza,” disse Draco, “E si è accaparrato il titolo di sovrano in tutti questi anni.”

“Che cos’altro poteva fare? Non si è divertito!” gridò Char.

“Non ricordavo nemmeno che re Stephan avesse avuto un figlio,” continuò Draco.

Char fu colpito dal rispetto che trapelò dalla frase di Draco, sentirlo usare il titolo riferito al nome di suo padre fu strano. Per suo zio non aveva mai usato titoli rispettosi.

“Tutte le leggi emanate che hanno portato scompiglio nel regno negli ultimi anni, tutte le leggi per assicurarsi che il potere rimanesse solo nelle sue mani…” Draco proseguì a pensare ad alta voce, “E ora tu hai l’età per diventare re e ti spedisce in un viaggio sperando che tu non ritorni.”

“Mi ha mandato ora perché non posso essere un re se eseguo gli ordini imposti da altri,” Char giustificò suo zio, “Sai che danni potrei fare al regno?”

“Tuo zio ti ha chiesto cosa ne pensavi, prima?” domandò Draco, “O sono talmente tanti anni che ti indottrina su cosa sia meglio per te che gli hai obbedito senza fiatare acconsentendo ad andare in viaggio con un ricercato? O ancora peggio ti ha forse dato un ordine?”

Char si morsicò il labbro inferiore. Non rispose. Il che fu come rispondere.

“Sapeva che era un ricercato, Char,” disse Draco, “Quando ti ha mandato con il… Con Tre,” si corresse a forza, “Sapeva cosa stava facendo. La legge che obbliga a considerare colpevoli coloro che si accompagnano ai ricercati l’ha emanata lui solo poco tempo fa.”

“Tu stai come sempre dipingendo un uomo che io non conosco,” disse Char a denti stretti, “Come sempre hai giudizi per tutti. Conosco mio zio meglio di te.”

Aveva finito per ringhiare, quasi.

Non era arrabbiato con Draco.

Era arrabbiato con la sua propensione a credere alle sue parole.

Troppe cose si incastravano l’una con l’altra, troppe cose coincidevano.

Ma il pensiero di essere stato cresciuto da un impostore per tutti quegli anni lo faceva sentire ancora più solo. E senza speranze.

Draco uscì dalla tenda e per quella notte Char dormì solo.

Si sdraiò su un fianco e pianse fino ad addormentarsi.

 

 

Si svegliò a causa di un leggero rumore di sottofondo. Aprì gli occhi e vide Draco a trafficare con ogni cosa sotto la tenda. Dovevano smontare per riprendere il cammino, ma Draco sembrava stesse buttando all’aria alcune cose e prendendone altre. Non era così che di solito ritiravano le tende sul carro.

“Mi alzo subito e vi aiuto,” disse Char da seduto. Si sfregò gli occhi e sentì dolore fino dentro alla testa.

“Aiuterai me,” disse Draco, “Ho mandato via gli uomini.”

“Cosa?” da seduto Char si mise in ginocchio, “Come…?”

“Ho mentito,” disse Draco, “Ho detto loro che la missione del Kraken era più importante e che necessitava di altri uomini. Di andare ad attendere un nuovo gruppo che si unirà al nostro.”

“Che non esiste.”

“Ovviamente no.”

“Perché l’hai fatto?”

Draco si voltò con espressione interrogativa. “Secondo te? Non voglio che succeda nulla di simile a quanto accaduto con Eusebios,” disse Draco sollevando una grossa sacca di tela, “O a quanto accaduto con me,” aggiunse uscendo.

Char si precipitò fuori dalla tenda, gemendo alla forte luce del sole. “Draco! Dove…? Dov’è Tre? Non voglio lasciarlo solo! L’hanno portato via?” urlò a squarciagola, per poi voltarsi verso dove la gabbia era posizionata e trovarla esattamente lì.

Si calmò. Respirò a fondo.

Cercò Draco e lo trovò intento ad osservarlo mentre affilava il pugnale su una pietra, “Hai finito?” gli chiese.

“Lo porteremo al Fosso del Tormento?” ansimò.

“I piani sono cambiati,” affermò Draco muovendosi verso la gabbia.

“Draco! Draco!” Char gli andò dietro, “Non puoi ucciderlo. Ti prego.”

Draco si voltò e Char gli andò a sbattere contro, “Non ho intenzione di toccare il tuo prezioso Tre, ma se non la smetti di piagnucolare ti lego ad un albero e dalla fata Lucinda vado da solo.”

Riprese a camminare.

“Vuoi accompagnarmi da Lucinda?” Char recuperò terreno dietro a Draco, “Perché?”

Draco sbuffò sonoramente, “Perché quando il Kraken non ci sarà più e tu sarai re questo tornerà ad essere un regno felice.”

Char non ebbe parole per rispondere. Davanti alla gabbia di Tre era ancora a bocca aperta.

“Ehi tu,” Draco si rivolse a Tre, “Ho una proposta da farti. Spero che il tuo udito non abbia problemi come tutto il resto, ascoltami bene.”

Char scosse la testa, rassegnato ai modi di Draco.

“Scortiamo il ragazzo, insieme,” continuò Draco, “Come se tu non avessi ammazzato i miei uomini ed io non ti avessi messo in questa gabbia,” Draco strinse una sbarra tra le dita, “Una tregua, fino alla fine del viaggio. Una volta che Char sarà al sicuro ce la vedremo fra di noi.”

“No…” Char cercò di intromettersi. Draco gli puntò un dito contro come monito a tacere.

Nel frattempo Tre aveva già annuito alle parole di Draco.

“Bene,” disse Draco e aprì la gabbia.

Entrò e liberò Tre dalla costrizione al collo. Il segno rosso spiccò sull’uomo e Char sentì una fitta allo stomaco. Poi Draco tagliò di netto le corde ai polsi.

Il resto successe molto velocemente.

Tre si tirò su di scatto e spinse Draco a gambe all’aria fuori dalla gabbia, schiena a terra.

Il tonfo prodotto dalla sua caduta si unì al sommesso grugnito di dolore dell’uomo.

“No! Tre!” Char li raggiunse di corsa, mentre Tre saltava giù dalla gabbia e si preparava ad attaccare Draco.

Draco, già di nuovo in piedi, abbassò il busto in posizione di combattimento, pugnale alla mano. I denti scoperti in un ringhio rabbioso per essere stato ingannato e l’espressione di un animale feroce.

Tre si mosse verso di lui e altrettanto fece Draco, quando Char si inserì tra loro abbracciando Tre. Chiuse gli occhi, “Smettetela!”

Si sentì spostare di peso da Tre e poi coprire dalle sue braccia.

“Stupido!” urlò Draco, “Hai rischiato che ti infilzassi con la lama. Non devi mai inserirti tra due uomini che combattono!”

Tre lo liberò dall’abbraccio, constatando che erano tutti e due illesi. Lo sguardo che scambiò con Draco sembrò più d’intesa che d’ira. Condivideva la sgridata di Draco, evidentemente.

“Gli stupidi siete voi!” ribatté Char, “A cosa serve se ora vi ammazzate?”

“Non mi sembra di essere stato io ad attaccare,” si difese Draco.

“L’hai tenuto in una gabbia per giorni, penso che tu sia grande abbastanza per sopportare un minimo di vendetta e risentimento,” continuò Char, “Ora siamo d’accordo?” si rivolse ad uno e poi all’altro.

Tre, al solito, non produsse il minimo cenno, Draco digrignò i denti un’altra volta.

“Siete identici, incredibile,” commentò Char, “E non sto parlando solo del fatto che avete la testa dura come pietra.”

Gli uomini si girarono verso di lui nello stesso momento.

“Identici. Stringetevi la mano o non ci muoveremo da qui,” Char li indicò entrambi.

Trascorsero secondi a guardarsi, poi Tre si voltò a rovistare lì attorno in cerca di qualcosa da portarsi dietro.

Draco sollevò un sopracciglio in direzione di Char.

“Meglio di niente,” mormorò Char allargando le braccia, “Facciamo finta che la stretta di mano ci sia stata.”

“Portiamo il minimo indispensabile per le restanti notti da trascorrere nel Bosco,” comunicò Draco, “Niente di più.” Passò accanto a Char mormorando, “Non siamo affatto identici.”

 

 

Non erano in cammino da molto, quando Char si accostò a Draco.

“Tre mi stava accompagnando da una persona di fiducia che mi aspettava alla fine del Bosco,” spiegò Char, “Da lì in poi andrò con quella persona.”

Char non aveva molta voglia di lasciare soli i due uomini a mettere in pratica le minacce verbali o non verbali che si erano scambiati. Ma a quello ci avrebbe pensato strada facendo.

“Che tu non sai nemmeno chi sia,” disse Draco.

Char scosse la testa con rassegnazione.

“Ed essendo un’idea di tuo zio, perdonami, ma la parola fiducia non la utilizzerei.”

“Smettila di insultare mio zio,” lo rimproverò Char. Era una sorta di obbligo morale quasi quanto il dover ubbidire agli ordini. Era come se la difesa di suo zio fosse cosa giusta da fare, ma non sapeva bene perché. In realtà conosceva suo zio molto poco, a dispetto di quanto sostenuto con Draco, il rispetto nei suoi confronti era cosa innata.

“D’accordo,” acconsentì Draco, “Ti porteremo dove desideri,” continuò inserendo nel discorso anche Tre, cosa di cui Char fu grato, “Poi lì decideremo se è una buona idea lasciarti con questa…persona di fiducia.”

Draco guardò Tre come per ricevere conferma; Tre non diede grande soddisfazione, ma sembrò condividere l’idea.

“Oh, guarda quanto andate d’accordo se è per trattarmi come un bambino,” si lamentò Char.

“Un po’ lo sei,” disse Draco, “Poca esperienza di vita. Come un bambino.”

Char sbuffò ma non ribatté.

Non voleva essere trattato come un giovane sprovveduto, ma era vero che spesso si sentiva tale. Protetto tra i due uomini rischiava di adagiarsi sul comodo strato di ovatta che gli veniva offerto così gentilmente.

Strano come si fidasse di due persone conosciute da così poco. Più di quanto si fidasse di suo zio, nonostante agli occhi di Draco continuasse a difenderlo.

“La ferita al fianco ti fa male?” Char si rivolse a Tre, lasciando il commento di Draco ad aleggiare nell’aria.

Tre scosse la testa. Più un cenno a lasciar correre, non era importante.

“Quella alla spalla è guarita?” gli toccò il braccio, gli prese la mano e passò il pollice sui segni delle corde. L’uomo lo lasciò fare, come già accaduto in precedenza. Rivoltò il palmo della mano verso l’alto e la lasciò tra quelle di Char.

Ancora una volta la sua fame di contatto era disarmante, soprattutto considerando l’asprezza del suo sguardo e la sua inesistente socievolezza.

Draco scosse la testa con un verso di insofferenza e si allontanò da loro.

Tre gli lanciò uno sguardo fulminante, a mento basso e occhio socchiuso.

L’accordo tra i due sembrava essere molto precario e durava per brevissimi spazi di tempo.

 

La sera, riuniti attorno al fuoco, a Char mancò per la prima volta la sua sacca. Non aveva più pensato al flauto di sua madre, ma ora gli mancava. Non avrebbe chiesto a Draco dove fosse finito, però, aveva già dato dimostrazione di essere un ragazzino in più di un’occasione. Non credeva che l’uomo avrebbe apprezzato i momenti di nostalgia per una madre morta.

Gli arrivò una tazza con dentro qualcosa di caldo da bere. Il sapore era delizioso tanto quanto l’odore.

“Sono erbe che prese singolarmente producono veleno, mentre nello stesso infuso hanno proprietà di un elisir rinvigorente,” spiegò Draco, “Visto che mangeremo poco nei prossimi giorni…”

Tre lo guardò da sopra la sua tazza, la bocca solo appoggiata al bordo.

“Se avessi voluto avvelenarti l’avrei fatto molto tempo fa,” gli disse Draco, “Bevi.”

“È un bel principio,” commentò Char per sedare gli uomini, “Magari può essere applicato anche a voi due.”

La similitudine gli valse lo sguardo di disapprovazione di tre occhi, cosa che però lo fece sorridere con affetto, per una volta.

Sorseggiarono la bevanda con calma.

Dovevano essere quasi alla fine del viaggio, perché il Bosco sembrava meno fitto e di conseguenza le notti all’interno meno buie.

Quando il viaggio era iniziato pochi giorni prima Char si era definito quasi disperato. Alla comparsa di Draco addirittura perso. Mentre adesso l’idea che l’avventura fosse giunta quasi al termine gli comunicò un senso di disagio, tristezza, malinconia.

“Se il tuo amico scappa ti userò come esca per i pesci,” minacciò Draco guardando Tre allontanarsi nel Bosco.

“Potrà avere un po’ di riservatezza mentre… Fa le sue cose,” risolse stando sul vago. “E poi se scappasse la colpa non sarebbe certo mia. Semmai del tuo bel carattere affabile.”

Draco si sedette accanto a lui in modo tanto brusco da dargli un paio di spintoni nel processo. Ampiamente voluti.

“Ecco, come dicevo,” mormorò Char.

“Ma possiamo stare tranquilli, giusto? Non se ne andrebbe mai senza di te,” Draco lo disse con un sorrisetto ironico e il tono di chi stava tra la presa in giro e l’irritazione, “Colui che personalmente si occupa delle sue ferite.”

“Tu sei ancora convinto che io stia dalla parte di un assassino,” disse Char, “Per questo ti dà tanto fastidio come lo tratto. Io sono convinto che tu ti sbagli. E il punto è che anche se non ti sbagliassi non sono sicuro che cambierebbe la mia opinione su di lui. Non credo abbia mai fatto del male se non costretto.”

“I miei uomini l’avrebbero costretto?”

“Tenere in gabbia qualcuno di certo non suscita i suoi buoni sentimenti,” rispose Char, “E nonostante tutto l’avete rinchiuso un’altra volta e non ha cercato di scappare.”

“Perché c’eri tu,” scandì Draco.

“E allora? Se si cura di me questo non fa di lui una persona umana?”

“Ma non necessariamente una simpatica,” scrollò le spalle Draco.

“Se scoprissimo che lui non ha ucciso i tuoi uomini, verrebbe meno l’unica motivazione per cui Tre non gode delle tue simpatie,” concluse Char.

Draco fece una smorfia non del tutto convinto.

Guardò le fiamme del fuoco, ci buttò dentro un altro ciocco di legno.

“Non era in gabbia per mia volontà, la prima volta,” ricominciò Draco. Stava cercando di discolparsi, ma sembrava quasi che stesse facendo una difficile confessione. “Te l’ho detto. Ce l’hanno consegnato così, con l’ordine di portarlo con noi. Ho ubbidito e ho… Sbagliato.”

Oh. Questa era la confessione che bruciava a Draco.

Char annuì, “Ti… Ti fa onore ammetterlo,” balbettò. Non era certo che quella fosse la frase giusta da dire ad un uomo come Draco, ma l’uomo gli fece un cenno ad occhi chiusi, come avesse gradito la considerazione.

“È stato tutto molto difficile da quando tuo zio ha… Cominciato a regnare,” continuò Draco. “Non ci sono più state le grandi consulte che si usavano fare con gli abitanti di tutte le terre di Kyrria sotto il regno di tuo padre. Non ci sono più state decisioni da prendere insieme, solo ordini da eseguire. Alcuni di essi ingiusti. E se disattesi puniti severamente. Molti uomini sono stati mandati dal Kraken da tuo zio.”

Char ascoltò tutto come se si stesse parlando di qualcun altro. Non era possibile.

“Ti stai sbagliando, Draco…”

Draco alzò una mano, “Non importa che tu mi creda. Voglio solo dirti che anche se questa missione è un ordine di tuo zio, non l’ho accettata solo per non disubbidirgli. Il Kraken deve essere sconfitto.”

“Draco è un suicidio…”

“È l’unica cosa che potrò fare per questo regno, l’unico tentativo per aiutare i suoi abitanti e per essere ricordato per qualcosa di buono,” disse Draco.

Char scosse la testa, non ebbe cuore di controbattere ancora, ma non voleva certo saperlo morto, ricevere un giorno la notizia della sua morte una volta ritornato a casa, o peggio ancora non sapere più nulla di lui.

“E sii un re come lo era tuo padre, Char,” aggiunse Draco.

Dalla vegetazione alle loro spalle riemerse Tre e il discorso si chiuse lì.

Per Char fu una notte quasi insonne. Piena di pensieri, dubbi e preoccupazioni.

 

 

Il risveglio dal poco riposo trovato non fu migliore.

Draco stava urlando qualcosa. La voce proveniva dal torrente.

Char si affrettò a rimettersi in piedi, poi corse in quella direzione con tutto il fiato che aveva. Bastò seguire quelli che mano a mano Char riconobbe come insulti.

“Maledetto! Sono stufo della tua arroganza!”

Li trovò entrambi nel torrente, Draco aveva afferrato Tre per la casacca e lo stava spingendo sott’acqua.

“Draco!” urlò Char entrando in acqua fino alla vita.

“Char non ti riguarda, resta dove sei!”

L’ordine di Draco lo raggiunse come una stilettata al cuore, non tanto per la solita brutta sensazione che gli dava il doverlo eseguire, ma perché non si aspettava che l’uomo avrebbe usato quel potere su di lui.

Gli scivolò un piede sulle rocce viscide e finì all’indietro e con la testa sott’acqua come fosse una bambola di pezza. Una cosa che non gli sarebbe mai successa se avesse avuto controllo sul suo corpo, non dove toccava.

Inalò acqua tanto da spaventarsi, prima che le quattro mani lo tirassero fuori.

“Char mi dispiace!” Draco gli mise una mano sulla schiena, “Respira.”

Era una parola… Sputava acqua e inalava acqua, al momento. Provò con la bocca e gli uscì un rantolo.

Tre gli tolse i capelli dalla fronte. Insieme a Draco poi lo accompagnò a riva mentre i colpi di tosse scemavano e tutto tornava alla normalità.

A parte i suoi vestiti bagnati, lo spavento e l’umiliazione.

Si distaccò dai due uomini con un secco strattone, “Lasciatemi in pace, tornate ad ammazzarvi tra di voi, non me ne importa niente.”

Era ferito e deluso. Si accasciò contro il tronco di un albero, più lontano possibile da Draco e Tre e rimase lì un po’ tremante, in attesa che l’unico raggio di sole migliorasse la situazione dei suoi vestiti.

Trascorse del tempo prima che sentisse il rumore di ramoscelli spezzati e passi cauti sull’erba.

“Char… Ti chiedo scusa, davvero,” la voce di Draco era sincera.

“Non importa,” rispose Char, “Dare ordini è quello che ti hanno insegnato a fare, sempre meglio che dover eseguire quelli di mio zio, giusto?” Non gli riuscì di perdonare l’uomo senza farlo sentire in colpa. Cosa che non aveva fatto mai con suo zio, ora che ci pensava.

Perché forse che suo zio si approfittasse della sua maledizione non gliene era mai importato più di tanto. Evidentemente Draco non era suo zio. Di quello che faceva quest’uomo gli importava.

“Mi merito la tua rabbia,” ammise Draco, “Spero lo stesso che mi perdonerai,” l’uomo si accostò a lui guardandolo dall’alto. “Non era mia intenzione, non ho assolutamente pensato alla maledizione, ho solo…”

“Urlato un ordine.”

“Non proprio,” corresse Draco, “In realtà sei corso in aiuto del…” si rimangiò il sicuro insulto, “Non ha bisogno del tuo aiuto,” terminò Draco.

“Ti dispiace se decido io quello che devo fare e per chi devo correre in aiuto?” chiese Char.

Draco fece un cenno di comprensione.

“E comunque lo stavi affogando,” disse Char e a Draco comparve un sorrisetto sulle labbra. “Mi sembrava avesse più bisogno d’aiuto di te.”

Char roteò gli occhi senza muovere il capo, anche così gli fu difficile abbracciare tutto Draco con lo sguardo. “Voglio andare da Lucinda, voglio liberarmi di questa maledizione. È talmente umiliante… Lo è sempre stata, ma non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto in basso potesse farmi scendere.”

“Già,” il tono di Draco si incupì, “A proposito di questo. Mi dispiace per quanto accaduto in tenda, l’altra notte,” l’uomo si allontanò voltandosi, “Stiamo per ripartire,” avvisò prima di sparire dalla vista.

Aveva la sensazione che avrebbe dovuto richiamarlo, ma Char non ne ebbe il coraggio. Come dire all’uomo che aveva frainteso le sue parole, che lui si stava riferendo all’episodio con Eusebios?

Come dirglielo senza fargli capire che il bacio con lui non era stato affatto inserito tra i brutti ricordi legati alla sua maledizione?

 

 

Fu un tragitto silenzioso quello compiuto durante la giornata.

Il motivo per cui gli uomini avevano litigato non era chiaro a Char e i due non sembravano intenzionati a rivolgersi la parola. O qualsiasi cosa potesse essere definita _comunicare_.

Fu l’improvvisa comparsa di un gruppo di elfi a cambiare l’atmosfera tra loro. Per sicurezza si nascosero, nonostante gli elfi fossero famosi per la loro natura pacifica. O indifferente.

Tutto ciò che facevano era cantare e suonare.

Quello che stavano facendo passando accanto a loro. La melodia riempì l’aria e Char sentì subito nostalgia del flauto di sua madre.

Si appoggiò al tronco dietro il quale si era nascosto e si lasciò cullare dalla melodia, finché fu in grado di udirla.

Quando anche l’ultimo elfo si allontanò Char si passò una mano sugli occhi per asciugarli.

Draco e Tre lo stavano guardando e lui si affrettò a voltarsi per rimettersi in cammino.

“Non è qualcosa di cui vergognarsi, Char,” disse Draco alle sue spalle. “Può succedere con gli elfi, le melodie sono… Tristi.”

Char scosse la testa, “Non è quello. Mia madre mi cantava quella canzone e la suonava col flauto. Era un’elfa.”

“Oh,” lo stupore di Draco fu intuibile in quell’unico sospiro, “Ora si spiegano molte cose.”

“Quali cose?” Char chiese girandosi a guardarlo.

Draco lo fissò per un po’, “Niente, non importa,” disse.

Char sbuffò una risatina, “Siete identici non solo nell’aspetto, ma anche nel comportamento,” dichiarò, “Pronti allo scontro se istigati, ma misteriosi e silenziosi se lasciati da soli a riflettere.”

 

 

Lasciò Tre ad accendere il fuoco e si allontanò nella speranza di trovare alberi da frutto. Invece vide Draco seduto sulla riva del torrente, intento ad affilare il suo pugnale. Dall’espressione non sembrava particolarmente allegro.

Non era il tipo da ridere e scherzare, tra loro tre forse nessuno lo era, ma vederlo triste, malinconico, non sembrava cosa da lui.

“Draco…” lo chiamò Char.

L’uomo sollevò gli occhi, attestò brevemente la sua presenza e poi tornò ad affilare la lama. Più triste di quanto era sembrato prima.

“C’è qualcosa che non va?” chiese Char.

“Non dovresti dire che siamo uguali,” spiegò Draco a tono basso, spezzando la frase col rumore metallico della lama contro la pietra, “Ci rende entrambi consci di non avere utilità insieme.”

Char corrugò la fronte. Per chi stava parlando Draco? Per lui e per Tre?

Non credeva proprio che Tre facesse questo tipo di considerazioni.

“Il fatto che io gli assomigli implica che sono una versione del guercio con un occhio in più e con la parola, credo che questo possa farlo sentire in difetto,” affermò Draco, sempre senza guardarlo negli occhi.

“Ci sono cose più importanti di quelle,” rispose Char, irritato dalla consueta usanza di Draco di insultare Tre, irritato dal fatto che si facesse una classifica di esseri umani in base a quante cose avevano e a quello che erano capaci di fare, “E poi quale sarebbe il problema? Allora non dovresti sentirti inutile tu, giusto? Sei tanto perfetto…”

Era andato lì per consolarlo e invece con Draco non c’era modo di interagire senza litigarci, l’uomo era impossibile.

Fece per andarsene.

“Char!” lo richiamò Draco.

Con un gesto esasperato Char si voltò e allargò le braccia. Rassegnato al fatto che qualunque cosa uscisse da quella bocca non avrebbe mai portato ad un discorso costruttivo.

“Mi hai frainteso,” disse Draco, “Penso che lui sia una versione migliore di me. Perché non corre il rischio di umiliarti dicendo qualcosa che non dovrebbe dire.”

Non aveva mai visto Draco così. L’espressione triste si sommò ad un atteggiamento docile, aperto, in completo contrasto con la natura dell’uomo.

“Non sono preoccupato per quello che puoi dire o fare, Draco,” rispose subito Char, “Mi fido di te. So che mi arrabbio quando ricevo ordini che non voglio eseguire, ma spesso me la prendo con chi li ha pronunciati senza rendermi conto che è un modo di parlare che non avrebbe nulla di strano… Se lo strano non fossi io. Non è colpa tua, Draco.”

Draco ascoltò serio. Annuì. “Lo stesso non sono fiero di quello che ho fatto…”

Si stava ancora riferendo alla notte in tenda.

“Non…” Char tentò. Congiunse le mani davanti al viso, alla ricerca dei termini da usare. Espirò. “Quello… Non… È qualcosa che ricordo con dispiacere,” disse, “Né con disgusto. Quindi… Quindi non hai da ritenerti colpevole di nulla.”

Si sentì arrossire fino all’attaccatura dei capelli e non aiutava Draco che persisteva nel fissarlo.

Decise di battere in ritirata conservando un minimo di presenza di spirito, “Vado… Vado a cercare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti.”

 

 

La notte non era gelida, ma neanche tiepida. Era una via di mezzo che non permetteva di trovare alcuna posizione comoda che potesse fornire un po’ di calore alla schiena e al petto allo stesso tempo. E nemmeno abbracciarsi le ginocchia e chiudersi in una posizione raccolta risolveva il problema.

Char inspirò battendo i denti, augurandosi che il tempo trascorresse in fretta. Una folata di aria fresca si insinuò nella scollatura della casacca e lui cercò di accostarsi di più al fuoco che diventava via via più fievole.

Alle sue spalle ci fu un movimento, si stagliò un’ombra riflessa dalle fiamme che morì nell’esatto momento in cui Draco si sdraiò accanto a lui, frenando l’aria fredda che da lì arrivava.

La differenza fu enorme fin da subito. Char sospirò per l’improvvisa sensazione di tepore confortante. Non gli passò per la mente né di lamentarsi, né di fare finta di farlo.

Tre stava esattamente di fronte a lui, sdraiato dalla parte opposta del fuoco. E lo stava fissando da quando Draco si era sdraiato.

Char allungò una mano aperta, come a chiedergli di afferrarla e raggiungerli.

In tre si stava più caldi; e poi c’era la solita sensazione di fondo che Tre non andava lasciato da parte. Che Tre non si lamentava mai, non discuteva mai, non poteva esprimere opinioni eppure sentiva la sua mancanza se solo non era nei paraggi per più di qualche secondo.

Draco era un’irascibile, rumorosa, testarda presenza, tanto forte quanto la silenziosa figura di Tre.

Altro che uno escludere l’altro. Altro che non avere utilità insieme. Char cominciava a chiedersi se fosse possibile provare le stesse identiche emozioni per due esseri così diversi. Sì perché era questo che Draco non capiva; Char poteva prenderli in giro per la loro similitudine in quanto ad aspetto e a certi modi di fare, ma di fatto i due uomini erano come il giorno e la notte.

Tre si mosse con lentezza, come suo solito. Char non sapeva mai se era indecisione o cautela, ma alla fine si ritrovò la sua schiena di fronte. Sentì Draco spostarsi di lato per fare più spazio per il nuovo arrivato e il gesto comunicò a Char una grande tenerezza.

Tenne le mani strette al petto, ma si avvicinò il più possibile alla schiena di Tre. Alle sue spalle Draco si voltò, difendendolo completamente dal vento. Sentiva il suo respiro tra i capelli.

Non si era mai sentito più protetto in vita sua. Questi due uomini erano i suoi primi veri amici, le prime persone di cui potersi fidare, le prime a cui piacesse veramente così com’era, con tutti i suoi infiniti problemi e difetti. E doveva lasciarli entrambi. Il viaggio era praticamente al termine.

“Draco…?” lo chiamò senza bisogno di alzare la voce.

L’uomo mugolò in risposta, non stava ancora dormendo.

“Hai mai sentito delle leggende sugli dei?” domandò, “Gli esseri onnipotenti che governano le vite degli uomini dall’alto, esseri immortali senza tempo con poteri fuori dal comune…”

Draco rise, la voce arrochita dal vento e dalla stanchezza, “Non credo di voler mettere la mia vita nelle mani di nessuno, neanche di un dio. Ammesso che esistano.”

“Ammesso che esistano,” continuò Char, “E se il Kraken fosse stato mandato da loro? Ho letto che spesso gli dei si sono adirati con gli uomini e li hanno puniti.”

“Non è da molto che il Kraken affligge il nostro regno,” raccontò Draco, “Sono solo pochi anni, tuo padre già non c’era più. Non credo che un dio immortale avrebbe aspettato tanto per punirci.”

“Ma se l’avesse fatto e il Kraken fosse una creatura mandata da un dio,” disse ancora Char, “Che speranze avresti di ucciderlo, Draco?”

“Non mi sono mai basato sulle speranze che ho di portare a termine una missione,” dichiarò Draco, “Ma sempre e solo sul desiderio di compierla.”

 

 

 

Il mattino portò un caldo sole e un rinnovato vigore per proseguire il cammino.

Un vigore che Char sentì venir meno quando si profilò all’orizzonte la fine del Bosco.

Erano davvero quasi arrivati. Sentì lo stomaco contorcersi in mille nodi. Fu tentato di dire a Tre e Draco che non concepiva l’idea di separarsi da loro, ma avrebbe fatto la figura del ragazzino per l’ennesima volta.

E poi l’uomo scelto da suo zio per accompagnarlo da Lucinda sarebbe arrivato presto a prenderlo in consegna.

Il paesaggio lì cambiava drasticamente.

Un volta finito il Bosco, come ci fosse una linea di demarcazione, iniziava la parte di regno abitata. Case, locande e chioschi presero il posto di alberi e cespugli. Il torrente si infilava placido nel paese in cui stavano per entrare, fornendo un’ottima fonte di sostentamento e energia per tutti i mulini costruiti.

“Devi nasconderti qui e attendermi,” disse Draco a Tre, “Sai che non puoi mostrarti alla gente. Ti conoscono e finiresti alla forca.”

“Ma deve mangiare qualcosa, non mangia da giorni,” si lamentò Char.

“Non appena avrò lasciato te in custodia mi occuperò io di comprare cibo a sufficienza per entrambi, ma adesso deve nascondersi,” disse Draco.

Non c’era motivo di dubitare della sua buona fede. Rispetto a qualche giorno prima, a quando usavano guardarsi come in procinto di sbranarsi, le cose sembravano diverse. Più serene, quasi amichevoli. O almeno i due uomini sembravano avere il comune desiderio di prendersi cura di lui. Era qualcosa.

Tre non obiettò in nessun modo. Lo guardò in modo intenso con quell’unico occhio espressivo e caldo, che chiuse con un cenno.

Il suo modo di dirgli _Ciao_.

Char non seppe come esprimere ciò che sentiva, così nuovo e sconvolgente, timoroso che non ci fosse nulla di accettabile in tutte le reazioni che al momento sentiva di poter manifestare, così alzò una mano e lo salutò in quel modo, senza una parola e senza l’abbraccio che avrebbe voluto dargli.

Si allontanò con Draco.

“Sei sicuro allora?” gli domandò l’uomo, “Hai davvero intenzione di affidarti a quell’uomo?”

No, affatto, ma non si sarebbe sottratto al suo compito, l’unico che aveva.

“Mi libererò della maledizione e diventerò un re giusto,” mormorò Char, “Te lo prometto.”

Draco sorrise. Erano quasi dentro al paese. “Allora posso contare sul fatto che mi chiamerai a palazzo una volta che avrò portato a compimento la mia missione?”

Char deglutì a forza la voglia di dirgli che avrebbe dovuto annullare quella stupida missione e allora sì che sarebbe potuto andare a palazzo con lui. Avrebbero trovato un sistema anche per riabilitare Tre, avrebbe potuto pensarci lui, una volta diventato re.

“È un’altra promessa, Draco,” disse invece all’uomo. “Posso strapparne una a te?” gli chiese poi.

Draco annuì.

“Non morire e non lasciare morire Tre,” disse solo.

Si separarono lì senza ulteriori parole. Non poteva abbracciare neanche lui; se l’avesse fatto non l’avrebbe lasciato più andare.

 

 

Non ci furono problemi ad incontrare l’uomo di fiducia di suo zio, fu lui a riconoscerlo a prima vista.

“Principe Charmont,” disse ossequioso.

Char sorrise, abbassò il capo in saluto, “Non credevo ci saremmo trovati così presto.”

“Sono qui che la attendo da giorni, Principe,” rispose l’uomo, “Vogliamo andare? Abbiamo una stanza in quella locanda laggiù per questa notte e poi domani…”

L’uomo si guardò attorno con un ampio giro su se stesso.

Char annuì, “Andremo da Lucinda,” sentì che dirlo ad alta voce lo tranquillizzava. Un passo avanti. Un enorme passo avanti nella sua vita finalmente.

L’uomo smise di guardarsi attorno e poi lo invitò a procedere dritto.

La locanda era disposta lungo un tratto del torrente, le piccole stanze disposte in fila, ognuna separata dalle altre, come tante casette. Piccole ma calde.

Un tipo di calore diverso da quello provato tra Draco e Tre la notte prima, ma comunque piacevole.

Una volta chiusa la porta della stanza Char si accorse che in un angolo, seduto al tavolo, c’era un altro uomo, che sorseggiava da un boccale.

L’uomo di fiducia di suo zio chiuse la porta con un tonfo e l’altro sbatté il boccale sul tavolo.

“Oh! Vostra Maestà!” esclamò.

L’altro fu meno ironico, “Ragazzino, siediti su quella sedia, non muoverti. E stai zitto.”


	4. Chapter 4

Seppe subito, e senza alcun dubbio, che gli ordini erano voluti e non pronunciati senza pensarci, come era capitato a Draco di fare più volte.

Ciò significava, primo, che i due uomini conoscevano bene la sua maledizione e, secondo, che le loro intenzioni non erano buone.

Uomini di fiducia di suo zio… Draco aveva avuto ragione, dunque? A palazzo era stato tirato su da chi non l’aveva mai amato?

Perché questa era la grande verità, a volerla raccontare in breve.

“So come funziona quindi…” l’uomo che l’aveva accompagnato fino a lì roteò una mano, “Ora immagino starai lì fermo senza fare storie.”

L’altro, grande e grosso, se ne stava ancora a tavola. Aveva appoggiato un piede sulla sedia che aveva di fronte a sé e lo guardava con un angolo della bocca sollevato. Bevve un sorso. Sbatté di nuovo il boccale, “Non credevo fosse così giovane,” commentò.

“Che ti importa? Ordini del Re,” ribatté l’altro.

A Char venne così spontaneo pensare _Non è il Re_ che si sentì molto vicino a Draco, nonostante lo avesse sempre aspramente ripreso per gli insulti che usava rivolgere a suo zio.

Ordini del Re.

Chissà quali erano.

“Ehi, dov’è l’uomo che doveva accompagnarti?” l’uomo più piccolo si piegò verso di lui, per guardarlo meglio in viso. Char deglutì, fece una smorfia, chiuse gli occhi.

“Gli hai detto di stare zitto, idiota,” disse l’omone. Doveva avere parentela con un gigante.

“Oh, giusto…” l’ometto socchiuse gli occhi, “Dunque… Parla. Ma stai seduto. E non scappare. E tieni le mani attaccate ai bordi della sedia. Ma parla. Va bene così?” si rivolse al gigante e quello scrollò le spalle.

Char avrebbe urlato per la quantità di ordini che continuava a ricevere. Il suo corpo reagiva di conseguenza e, anche se il suo aguzzino non se ne rendeva conto, la sensazione era orribile.

“Dov’è l’uomo che ti doveva accompagnare?” chiese di nuovo l’uomo.

Bene, nemmeno l’ombra dell’obbligo di dire la verità. Quell’aspetto della sua maledizione non lo aveva mai colto nessuno. Obbligare a parlare non era come obbligare a dire la verità.

“È morto! Gli orchi l’hanno sbranato…” mentì Char. Si finse sconvolto, non credeva ai due importasse molto che fino a due secondi prima non lo fosse. “È stato orribile. Credevo avrebbero sbranato anche me. Sono scappato e sono arrivato fino a qui da solo.”

L’uomo rizzò la schiena, “Questo è un bel casino Zol,” disse rivolto all’altro, “Dovevamo ammazzarlo noi.”

Char, seduto composto e dritto sulla sua sedia, voltò la testa ora verso uno ora verso l’altro uomo, preso da ogni minimo scambio di battute tra i due. Fin dove si spingeva la crudeltà di quel piano?

“Ma cosa vuoi che importi? Se è morto possiamo prendercene il merito lo stesso,” rispose Zol, “Gli orchi non lasciano pezzi in giro, il ragazzo tra poco farà la stessa fine…” indicò Char e allargò la braccia come fosse tutto semplice, “Nessuna prova e nessun testimone. Re Edgar avrà quello che vuole.”

L’uomo più piccolo incrociò le braccia al petto, “Forse è meglio così. Considerato che l’abbiamo fatto incolpare di tre omicidi non sarebbe stato uno facile da eliminare. Doveva avercela parecchio su con noi,” guardò a terra come in riflessione, “Non ha potuto raccontartelo, eh?” chiese poi a Char, un sorriso di sprezzo dipinto sul viso. “La cosa bella di chi non può parlare non è solo che non può dare ordini, sai?” rise scoprendo una fila di denti gialli e marroni.

“L’uomo che mi accompagnava,” iniziò Char, “Era… Accusato di omicidio?” Char giocò ancora la carta dell’ingenuità.

“Sì, un bel lavoretto orchestrato da tuo zio,” sghignazzò il più piccolo, “Vedi… Prima ha dato l’ordine di chiudere l’orbo in gabbia e farlo portare via da questo gruppo di pazzi che hanno accettato di andare a chiudere i conti col Kraken… Gli idioti si sono portati dietro quel poveraccio senza battere ciglio…”

Char si adirò pensando alla fierezza con cui Draco aveva intrapreso quella missione. E al senso di colpa per aver accettato di portare Tre come prigioniero. Suo zio nulla sapeva di tutto quello che era alle spalle dei suoi meschini ordini. E meno che meno lo sapevano questi due galoppini.

“E alla prima occasione possibile ha mandato noi a combinare un bel casino di cui incolpare l’orbo. Una volta che quello è diventato il ricercato numero uno del regno lo ha mandato a chiamare per affidargli la missione con te,” l’uomo indicò Char, “C’erano diverse speranze che tu ci lasciassi le penne nel corso del viaggio: sai… accompagnato da un ricercato, assalito dai banditi, dagli orchi… Ma a quanto pare sei stato più duro a morire del muto e quindi ti tocca la peggiore delle opzioni che avevi.”

Banditi, orchi… Quanto di tutto ciò accaduto nel bosco era stato organizzato?

Ma perché Tre aveva accettato sapendo di essere un ricercato? Perché si era fidato di suo zio?

Char, che aveva seguito tutto il racconto senza battere ciglio, sollevò il mento in sfida, “La peggiore opzione sarebbe?”

“Il Kraken,” disse Zol dal tavolo nell’angolo, “Mi spiace ragazzo.”

Char poteva immaginare quanto il gigante fosse dispiaciuto, ma di fatto non vedeva il punto di prendersi tutto questo disturbo se l’unico risultato era di liberarsi dell’erede al trono, “Perché non ammazzarmi qui e basta?”

“Vuoi mettere quanto ci guadagnerà tuo zio in fama e credibilità quando si saprà che il suo nipote adorato, prima ancora di essere incoronato re, ha deciso di dare la sua vita per il proprio regno sedando la rabbia del Kraken per i prossimi anni?”

“Ma io non l’ho deciso,” scosse la testa Char.

“Basterà che ti sussurriamo all’orecchio di andare in pasto al Kraken e tu lo farai,” disse l’ometto, “La gente vedrà solo il Principe Charmont che compie un bel gesto, molto eroico. Morirai, ma sarai ricordato nei secoli,” l’ometto annuì compiaciuto, “Quasi ti invidio.”

“Ti lascio il mio posto se vuoi,” disse Char.

“Ho detto quasi, ragazzo,” l’uomo si allontanò da lui per raggiungere il camino dove il fuoco scoppiettava, “So cosa fa il Kraken alle sue vittime. Preferirei che qualcuno mi aprisse la testa in due.”

Char smise di cercare con lo sguardo i due uomini; aveva appreso tutto ciò che di interessante doveva sapere.

A voler dire tutta la verità, trovava il piano di suo zio geniale. Se i due non avessero blaterato ogni cosa avrebbe continuato ad avere fiducia in suo zio, avrebbe continuato ad averne fino al momento in cui si sarebbe reso conto che non erano diretti da Lucinda, ma dal Kraken.

La cosa assurda era stata il suo continuo difendere l’uomo agli occhi di Draco, non ciò che aveva fatto suo zio. Quello non faceva una piega. Suo zio voleva governare e suo zio stava liberandosi dell’erede al trono.

Chi poteva dire che fosse un comportamento tanto fuori dall’ordinario? Aveva sentito così tanti casi, nella storia, di parenti invidiosi e crudeli che avevano odiato di nascosto per anni per poi uscire allo scoperto e…

Char alzò la testa, lo sguardo fisso sulla porta d’ingresso. “Voi siete gli uomini che fanno il lavoro sporco per mio zio,” attestò semplicemente ad alta voce, “Da quanto tempo lavorate per lui?”

“Da sempre,” disse l’ometto davanti al fuoco.

“Da sempre,” ripeté Char inespressivo, “Da quando mio padre regnava?” domandò poi.

“Mi spiace ragazzo,” rispose il gigante Zol, “Gli ordini sono ordini.”

Char chiuse gli occhi, respirò a fondo.

Suo padre non era mai stato divorato dagli orchi.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita desiderò la morte di qualcuno con tale intensità che se fosse stato libero avrebbe seriamente provato ad attaccare, si sarebbe scagliato su un gigante e sul suo compagno così, a mani nude.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita tentò di disobbedire all’ordine e si sforzò, si sforzò di muoversi.

 _Muovi la mano! Muovila!_ si urlò mentalmente.

Gli sembrò che le dita fremessero per un istante, poi un tonfo alle sue spalle lo distrasse.

Con la coda dell’occhio colse uno svolazzare di vesti. Il tavolo si rovesciò e Zol urlò, trafitto da una spada.

Certo, Draco non poteva attaccare che il più grosso e minaccioso.

L’altro ometto corse alla porta, la aprì. Poi cadde all’indietro ai piedi di Char, con l’accetta conficcata nella fronte.

Tre entrò in casa e chiuse la porta, con la stessa calma con cui aveva sferrato il colpo alla testa dell’uomo. Lanciò un’occhiata a Char e poi mise un piede sul corpo dell’ometto. Lo tenne fermo mentre disincastrava l’ascia.

“Tutto bene Char?” chiese Draco, “Puoi muoverti adesso.”

Aveva ancora gli occhi sull’ascia di Tre, che non voleva saperne di uscire da lì. Si abbassò e la afferrò insieme all’uomo. Tirò e quella venne via.

“Cosa ci fate qui?” domandò Char sorridendo.

“Non sei contento di vederci?” Draco pulì la spada e la rinfoderò.

“Sì,” annuì Char, “Ma non perché avessi paura.”

Era la verità, era stato tranquillo tutto il tempo, come fosse stato convinto del fatto che i due assassini di suo padre non avrebbero potuto farla franca. Come se Tre e Draco avessero fatto irruzione in anticipo, semplicemente risolvendo prima un qualcosa che si sarebbe comunque risolto dopo.

“Lo so, l’ho notato,” confermò Draco, “Avevi molta più paura di me la prima volta che ti ho interrogato.”

Char rise. Poi tornò serio ricordando le parole dell’uomo che ora giaceva ai suoi piedi, “Draco dobbiamo fermare mio zio, sta…”

“Abbiamo sentito tutto,” disse Draco, “Non che avessi bisogno di ulteriori conferme, ma non immaginavo che Edgar fosse arrivato a tanto. Mi spiace per tuo padre, Char.”

“Non mi dici _Te l’avevo detto_?” domandò Char.

Draco scosse la testa serio. “Siamo rimasti perché non mi fidavo di tuo zio,” disse Draco, “Ma tu avevi tutti i diritti di fidarti. Fino ad oggi.”

Char non era sicuro di quello. Quanto suo zio era riuscito abilmente a nascondere e quanto Char non aveva voluto vedere? Doveva svegliarsi.

“Devo tornare a palazzo ed essere incoronato,” disse Char, “Non posso permettere che succeda qualcosa e mio zio prenda il trono, ha già fatto danni irreparabili,” Char strinse i pugni al pensiero che tutto ciò per cui aveva intrapreso quel viaggio non era mai stato in programma.

“Non c’è nessuno più di me…” disse Draco, “Di noi,” aggiunse guardando Tre, “Che vuole tuo zio fuori da quel palazzo, ma prima di tutto tu devi vedere la fata.”

“Non so nemmeno se è vero che abita da queste parti,” ribatté Char.

“Allora faremo bene a scoprirlo.”

“Significa che venite anche voi?” chiese Char.

“Finché la maledizione non è annullata non ho più intenzione di lasciare il tuo fianco, Principe,” dichiarò Draco con sguardo risoluto.

Una rapida occhiata a Tre confermò la stessa volontà di scortarlo anche da parte dell’uomo.

Era innegabile che Char gradisse la loro compagnia e la loro protezione. Ma la vera motivazione per cui accettò senza riserve era la possibilità di avere più tempo per pensare a come affrontare la questione Kraken senza perdere Draco nella missione.

 

 

“Trovi anche tu che il piano di mio zio fosse ben congegnato?” domandò Char mentre camminavano costeggiando il borgo.

Avevano atteso la sera per lasciare il rifugio. E per trascinare fuori i corpi degli uomini di suo zio. Con Zol non era stata impresa facile.

“Direi malvagio, più che altro,” rispose Draco.

Camminare accostati alle luci del centro abitato era molto diverso che camminare nel fitto del Bosco. Si poteva proseguire a lungo anche nel buio, una guida da seguire per il cammino c’era sempre.

“Sì ma, voglio dire… Farmi sparire da piccolo sarebbe stato sospetto, uccidermi adesso anche…” Char si strinse nelle spalle, “Ha atteso pazientemente che ci fosse un buon motivo per farmi uscire dal palazzo, uno per cui io non avrei obiettato e ha messo in atto tutta una serie di azioni che portassero alla mia sparizione. E se nessuna di queste avesse funzionato, c’era la migliore per il finale.”

“E nessuna ha funzionato, nemmeno la migliore,” commentò Draco, “Cosa ti suggerisce questo?”

“Che qualche forza superiore mi vuole bene?” scherzò Char, “O che ho la fortuna di avere due amici di cui potermi fidare?”

Draco fece una smorfia, “Oppure che te la sei cavata eccellentemente lì dentro.”

“Cosa avrei fatto? Sono stato costretto a sedere immobile,” disse Char.

Anche Tre si voltò a guardarlo, come a rimarcare un’affermazione sbagliata.

“Se avessi dato l’idea della povera vittima nessuno dei due si sarebbe preso il disturbo di raccontarti i piani,” spiegò Draco, “Invece hai dato loro fastidio, la tua sicurezza li ha irritati. Volevano spaventarti. Dalle mie parti quello è cavarsela eccellentemente, qualunque sia il tuo destino alla fine del gioco.”

“Sareste venuti a salvarmi lo stesso,” Char sorrise.

“Ma questo tu non lo sapevi,” replicò Draco.

Vero.

Non l’aveva messo in conto, neanche per un istante. Era convinto che sia Draco che Tre fossero già lontani ed era anche rincuorato dalla cosa. Non voleva che i suoi amici rischiassero la vita, non voleva più vederli feriti e in pericolo.

E non aveva avuto paura lo stesso.

Forse Draco aveva ragione, forse se l’era cavata bene.

Voleva dirgli della mano che aveva tremato e si era mossa impercettibilmente, ma non era rilevante e non voleva apparire alla ricerca di complimenti. La aprì e la richiuse guardandola.

E poi di certo era stata solo un’impressione.

 

 

Abbastanza lontano dall’altro centro abitato si imbatterono in una casupola diroccata che, seppur priva di comodità, avrebbe svolto benissimo il compito di fornire loro un tetto sopra alla testa.

“Possiamo fermarci qui per qualche giorno,” disse Draco controllando l’angusto spazio in tutti i suoi angoli, “Finché non abbiamo notizie certe su Lucinda. Domani chiederemo in giro. Qui accanto c’è un altro borgo, cominceremo da lì.”

Char e Tre si guardarono e annuirono insieme.

Stremati tutti e tre si buttarono sui resti di quello che sembrava essere stato il vecchio letto del proprietario, niente più di un lenzuolo riempito di paglia. Ma era la parte più morbida della casa.

Le posizioni assunte così naturalmente, lui tra i due uomini, ricordarono a Char la notte prima, quando si erano scaldati a vicenda. Sembrava fosse una sistemazione ormai stabilita.

Aveva pensato che non sarebbe più successo, aveva pensato addirittura che non li avrebbe più rivisti, invece era lì sdraiato accanto a loro. Non c’era altro posto in cui sarebbe voluto essere.

“Spiacente Sua Altezza Reale,” mormorò Draco sdraiato alla sua destra, “Niente che si addica al tuo rango.”

Aveva sentito molte volte Draco prendere in giro suo zio, o riferirsi a lui con spregio, tante volte da sapere che la frase appena pronunciata non era da intendersi come una beffa.

“Sarà difficile tornare a dormire nella mia camera a palazzo,” rispose Char, “Probabilmente mi preparerò un giaciglio di paglia in un angolo.”

Draco rise, “Sarai il primo re di Kyrria che ha effettivamente provato sulla sua pelle cosa significa non avere nulla.”

“Una cosa che dovrebbero provare tutti coloro che hanno troppe fortune a dispetto di chi non ne ha nessuna,” considerò Char.

“Non è tanto il fatto di avere più di qualcun altro, quello è accettabile,” ribatté Draco, “Ma chi regna deve assicurarsi che tutti abbiano qualcosa o regnerà su persone infelici.”

“Non voglio che il mio popolo sia infelice,” mormorò Char. Il solo fatto di definire il popolo _suo_ lo fece sentire carico di responsabilità, ma stavolta non in modo opprimente. Il sostegno di Draco e Tre nei confronti della sua incoronazione era prezioso.

“Allora non appena la maledizione sarà annullata dovrai tornare subito a palazzo e far arrestare tuo zio,” disse Draco.

Char annuì.

Alla sua sinistra, Tre, anche lui sdraiato sulla schiena, osservava il tetto della casa. Non poteva mai partecipare ai loro discorsi, eppure chissà quante cose avrebbe avuto da dire.

Guardando l’uomo sentì chiudersi gli occhi. Si addormentò subito.

 

 

Ci mise qualche secondo a ricordarsi dov’era quando uscì dal mondo onirico.

Perché due altre cose più importanti catturarono la sua attenzione. La sua schiena era fredda, mentre la parte davanti del suo corpo era invece attaccata a qualcosa di tiepido.

Aprì gli occhi e si trovò con la bocca attaccata alla spalla di Tre, l’odore della sua maglia un misto di terra, pioggia, sudore e sangue, ma era meglio di quello del giaciglio su cui poggiavano. Lo stava abbracciando alla vita, stretto, e l’uomo aveva appoggiato una mano sul suo braccio.

Come fosse successo nel sonno non lo sapeva, ma a Char non dispiacque mantenere la posizione anche ora che aveva coscienza.

Ma il fatto che la sua schiena fosse gelata aveva una sola spiegazione, che Draco si era alzato ed era uscito.

Cercò di voltarsi per controllare, il braccio che teneva attorno a Tre scivolò e la mano dell’uomo lo ghermì per tenerlo fermo.

Char lo guardò e trovò l’occhio di Tre a fissarlo, socchiuso, assonnato ma per nulla confuso su dove fosse e con chi.

“Non… Non volevo andarmene,” disse Char, “È che Draco è sparito.”

Tre indicò col mento la porta.

“Sì, lo so che è uscito, ma pensi sia una buona idea?” mentre poneva la domanda si sdraiò di nuovo accanto all’uomo. La stretta di Tre si allentò, ma lasciò la mano appoggiata sul suo braccio.

L’uomo scrollò le spalle e fece un movimento con la testa, interpretabile come _Sa badare a se stesso_ , immaginò Char. Doveva pensare che i due uomini fossero in rapporti migliori di quando erano partiti insieme, perciò si augurò che quello di Tre non fosse menefreghismo sulle sorti di Draco.

Cacciò l’idea.

Non lo vedeva un possibile comportamento di Tre.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa l’avesse spinto ad accettare la missione di suo zio, a fidarsi di lui, ma non voleva rovinare l’atmosfera. E poi come avrebbe potuto spiegarsi Tre?

“Vi siete chiariti sul fatto che non sei stato tu ad uccidere i suoi uomini?” Char optò per una domanda più semplice.

Tre lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. Char nascose la risata spontanea contro la spalla dell’uomo.

“Non è qualcosa che ci si può aspettare da Draco? Quello volevi dirmi?” chiese Char.

Poté giurare di vedere la bocca di Tre tremolare.

Non l’aveva mai visto sorridere e, per quanto continuasse a sostenere che lui e Draco si assomigliassero, vedere sorridere Tre sarebbe stato completamente diverso dal vedere la stessa emozione sul viso di Draco.

Tre era un uomo ferito, ferito profondamente, sia nell’animo che nel corpo. Vederlo sorridere doveva essere raro e bellissimo.

Col braccio lo scosse, “Puoi sorridere, se vuoi, non è una brutta cosa.”

In risposta Tre si fece serio, invece.

Aveva molte più cicatrici di quante Char gliene avesse contate guardandolo da lontano, alcune minuscole, come quelle lasciate dalle schegge dei rami del Bosco, altre più lunghe, forse il risultato del lavoro di una lama. E quella più grande di tutte, che aveva causato la perdita dell’occhio, sembrava meno di tutte un incidente.

Gli bastò alzare il braccio per sfiorare il viso dell’uomo, “Ti fa male se la tocco?” chiese Char. Sfiorò il sopracciglio sopra alla cicatrice.

Tre scosse il capo.

Char si puntò sul gomito per poterlo guardare meglio.

Passò il dito indice intorno a quell’occhio che non c’era più, sotto i polpastrelli sentì la pelle frastagliata, delicata anche se ormai guarita da tempo. Tre rabbrividì e Char scostò la mano temendo di avergli fatto male.

L’uomo gli afferrò la mano e se la passò sul volto. Chiuse l’altro occhio.

Sembrava bisognoso di ricevere affetto. Come una delle tante creature messe da parte perché strane e diverse. Una di quelle creature costrette a vivere lontano dal mondo perché troppo temute o troppo fragili.

Aveva molto in comune con Tre; sentiva l’uomo vicino per la solitudine in cui aveva vissuto, per l’ingiustizia in cui aveva vissuto e soprattutto per la fame di affetto in cui aveva vissuto.

Si abbassò per posargli un bacio sulla fronte, ci appoggiò la guancia sopra e lo strinse in un forte abbraccio.

L’uomo premette con una mano sulla sua schiena, attirandolo a sé. Spostò il viso verso l’alto cercando la sua bocca e Char si lasciò scivolare su di lui, con naturalezza. Un bacio che forse aveva desiderato dargli fin dal giorno in cui l’aveva medicato, a bordo del torrente.

La barba dell’uomo non era così folta da impedire a Char di saggiare la morbidezza delle sue labbra. Le muoveva quel tanto che bastava a dare piccoli baci che schioccavano sulla bocca di Char con tenui deliziosi rumori. Tre stava lì a prendere ciò che Char gli offriva al contrario di Draco che invece l’aveva soverchiato e divorato di baci.

Char non poteva dire di avere una preferenza in proposito. Entrambi gli uomini lo scaldavano nel profondo, entrambi gli erano cari allo stesso modo e così il bacio di entrambi era al tempo stesso tanto diverso ed ugualmente piacevole.

La porta si spalancò e Char si voltò di scatto a guardare, la mano ancora appoggiata sul petto di Tre.

Draco, i capelli sciolti dalle trecce e bagnati, così come la tunica, con in mano la pettorina lavata, sembrava di ritorno da un bagno nel torrente. Li squadrò serio senza pronunciare una parola ed entrò in casa chiudendo la porta.

Char si alzò. Considerò che farsi un bagno nell’acqua fredda non fosse un cattiva idea.

 

A metà mattina erano tutti e tre ristorati da un bel bagno, avevano mangiato tanto per la prima volta in settimane e si erano riposati dopo giorni di solo cammino.

In tutto quello non avevano parlato molto. Draco non aveva aperto bocca dal suo rientro quella mattina.

Char immaginava che l’averlo trovato in certi atteggiamenti con Tre avesse infastidito l’uomo; non era una dimostrazione di grande maturità da parte sua, c’era altro a cui pensare adesso.

Nel pomeriggio presero a girare per il borgo, alla ricerca di notizie su Lucinda, dopo aver nascosto il viso di Tre nel modo migliore possibile.

La prima notizia interessante, chiedendo in lungo e in largo, la ebbero da un mastro ferraio che disse loro di aver sentito nominare Lucinda più volte associata all’anziana signora che viveva sulla collina. Pareva che la donna si lamentasse in continuazione di quanto Lucinda le avesse rovinato la vita. Ma l’uomo non volle dire loro il perché. E soprattutto sosteneva di averlo solo sentito dire, di non aver assistito di persona alle lamentele.

Il mastro ferraio era un indiscreto.

Ma Char trovò che la descrizione delle possibili attività di Lucinda non facesse una piega, quindi decisero di comune accordo tutti e tre di andare a sentire se la vecchia signora sapeva qualcosa di più.

Lasciarono Tre ad attendere il loro ritorno ai piedi della collina dov’era la casa della donna e Char e Draco cominciarono la breve scalata fino a destinazione.

A metà di essa Draco iniziò, in tono ironico, “Allora… Pare tu abbia un debole per il…”

Char si era stupito di tutto quel silenzio in proposito, in effetti. Draco stava solo aspettando che rimanessero soli.

“Non cominciare a dargli nomi,” lo riprese subito Char.

“No, tranquillo, non te lo tocco,” disse Draco, “Era solo curiosità.”

“Non ho un debole, è…” Char fu bloccato a metà frase.

“La persona che ami,” recitò Draco mettendosi una mano sul petto.

“Fai così perché ce l’hai con me,” chiese Char, “O perché ce l’hai ancora con lui? Nonostante tu abbia scoperto che non è stato lui ad uccidere i tuoi uomini e non gli abbia ancora chiesto scusa per come l’hai trattato? Che poi le scuse non servirebbero a nulla,” mormorò Char come parlasse tra sé e sé.

“Si è lamentato di questo con te?” chiese Draco, “Ha giocato a fare la vittima? Per questo lo stavi baciando?”

“Ma quale vittima? Ti sembra che Tre faccia la vittima?”

“Allora è solo perché lui non ti ha costretto pronunciando una frase di troppo, giusto?” domandò Draco in tono più basso.

“Ti ho già detto che non ho mai considerato quello che è successo fra noi una costrizione, Draco…” Char tentò di recuperare un discorso che pensava chiuso da tempo. Evidentemente per Draco non lo era.

“Ma non è mai più successo,” dichiarò l’uomo.

“Vo… Volevi che succedesse di nuovo?” Char pose la domanda sentendosi stupido un attimo dopo. In particolare quando Draco sollevò un angolo della bocca e sbuffò un po’ di aria dal naso, come fosse divertito dal solo pensiero.

Char deglutì a vuoto. L’idea che Draco desiderasse baciarlo di nuovo gli aveva fatto andare a fuoco le guance, il collo e il petto. Ma quel suo sorrisetto lo aveva raggelato. Come se la domanda non avesse ragione di esistere per la sua ovvia risposta negativa.

“Io non ho un debole per lui,” disse Char proseguendo dritto nella salita, senza guardare Draco, “Gli voglio bene. E ne voglio anche a te. Allo stesso modo.”

La casa era di fronte a loro, se ne vedeva già la porta e strani rumori attutiti dalla distanza si udivano provenire da quella direzione.

“Non sai quanto sia difficile,” disse Draco passandogli accanto e superandolo, “Sapere che se solo ti dicessi di farlo, tu saresti tra le mie braccia in questo stesso momento.”

Quanto detto da Draco lasciò Char sul posto, impegnato a ripetersi le parole ancora e ancora nella sua testa e al contempo dar loro un senso, perché non riusciva a trovarlo. Almeno non con il cuore che per qualche strana ragione gli batteva furiosamente nel petto.

In quello stesso momento si udirono delle urla provenire dalla casetta sulla collina, ora abbastanza vicina da essere raggiunta con una rapida corsa. Draco arrivò prima di Char e bussò alla porta a col lato del pugno.

La porta si spalancò e un’anziana signora comparve, “COSA VOLETE?” urlò.

Draco fece un passo indietro. Char, raggiungendolo, dovette coprirsi la bocca con la mano; il gesto di Draco era stato involontario ed esilarante.

“Pensavo… Abbiamo sentito gridare,” disse Draco, “È successo qualcosa?”

“COSA DOVREBBE ESSERE SUCCESSO? STAVO PARLANDO COL MIO GATTO!” il tono di voce della donna contrastava con la sua postura serena e l’espressione rilassata.

Char si schermò dal rumore chiudendo gli occhi e girando la testa da un lato, sembrava che la donna si stesse rivolgendo a qualcuno che le parlava dal fondo della valle.

“Sì può sapere perché urla? È sorda forse?” domandò Draco allargando le braccia.

“Draco…” Char cercò di sedarlo. Il caratterino dell’uomo prendeva fuoco facilmente, invece a Char piaceva avere più informazioni prima di giudicare.

“CHI VI HA DETTO DI VENIRE QUI?” oltre ad urlare, la donna stavolta parve anche irritata, “NON SAPEVATE CHI ABITA SULLA COLLINA?” chiese come se si trattasse di una specie di leggenda.

“Ehm…” Char si inserì nel discorso, restando lì dov’era per non dover sentire la risposta della donna direttamente nelle sue orecchie. Alzò un po’ la voce lui stesso, “Ci hanno mandati qui perché si dice che lei sappia dove abita Lucinda.”

Come la donna sentì il nome sgranò gli occhi, “MALEDETTA! MALEDETTA STREGA! ALTRO CHE FATA! SENTITE QUELLO CHE MI HA FATTO?” chiese indicandosi la bocca, “HA DETTO: _ORA TI DARÓ IL DONO DI ESSERE ASCOLTATA DA TUTTI_ … ECCO! MALEDETTA.”

Draco guardò Char stringendo le labbra. Un muto commento alle capacità di Lucinda di dipingere qualsiasi incantesimo come fosse un favore fatto alla persona incantata.

“QUANDO… l’ha incontrata?” domandò Draco correggendo il tono a metà della domanda.

Char ridacchiò. Ma la scenetta era comica e tragica allo stesso tempo. Si sentì molto vicino alla povera signora costretta a vivere lontano dal paese perché troppo rumorosa. Un’altra vittima di Lucinda che era rimasta sola. L’avrebbe aiutata, se possibile.

“È STATA LEI A VENIRE DA ME, QUANDO ABITAVO IN PAESE. ERA APPENA MORTO MIO MARITO ED ERO DISPERATA. VOLEVA FARMI UN REGALO! UN REGALO, DISSE! POVERA ME… ORA SONO PIÚ SOLA DI PRIMA…”

“Non sa dove possiamo trovarla,” disse Char come fosse una constatazione rassegnata.

La donna tacque e Char la prese per la risposta definitiva.

“Ci scusi per il disturbo,” continuò Char, “Le prometto che se mai troverò Lucinda la costringerò a venire qui a toglierle l’incantesimo,” disse Char, “Andiamo?” aggiunse poi rivolto a Draco.

“RAGAZZO,” chiamò la donna, “NON SO COS’ABBIA FATTO A TE MA SPERO CHE LA TROVERAI. MI DISSE DI VENIRE DALL’OASI, AL CENTRO DI QUELLA FORESTA,” la donna indicò l’intricata vegetazione visibile alla sinistra della collina, “CI SONO ANDATA QUALCHE VOLTA. MA NON L’HO MAI TROVATA.”

“Grazie, grazie infinite,” rispose Char sorridente.

Era un indizio, meglio di niente.

Lui e Draco ridiscesero la collina e si riunirono a Tre.

Di comune accordo decisero che avrebbero intrapreso quel viaggio il giorno successivo.  

 

 

Col progressivo calare del buio Char si scoprì diventare più nervoso all’idea che una volta terminati tutti i compiti della giornata non rimaneva altro che tenesse tutti occupati, a parte sdraiarsi e cercare di prendere sonno. O sdraiarsi e iniziare a ricordare che c’erano un sacco di questioni in sospeso tra loro; un tenero bacio con Tre e un’illuminante chiacchierata con Draco.

Char rimase seduto al tavolo fino a che il fuoco acceso nel decadente camino lo consentì, osservando i due uomini sdraiati uno da un lato e uno dall’altro del cumulo di paglia e fieno. Se anche Tre e Draco pensavano a quanto accaduto lui non ne aveva idea, perché i due non sembravano particolarmente agitati. Anzi forse dormivano anche.

E perché no? Lui era il ragazzino, del resto, lui era quello senza esperienza. Immaginava che i suoi due compagni non dovessero trovare poi così sconvolgente il contatto con qualcun altro.

 _Se solo ti dicessi di farlo, tu saresti tra le mie braccia in questo stesso momento_ , gli aveva detto Draco.

La frase l’aveva emozionato perché sapeva bene che Draco non l’avrebbe mai fatto passare per un ordine, anche se avesse saputo che Char lo voleva; il pensiero che però il desiderio di Draco di averlo tra le braccia fosse così forte da doverglielo comunicare in quel modo metteva a Char i brividi.

Spentosi il fuoco, su gambe tremolanti, Char si alzò e si andò a sdraiare, gattonando tra i due uomini fino a mettersi comodo sulla schiena.

Quando Draco parlò lo fece sussultare, “Hai aspettato che dormissi per venirti a sdraiare e svegliarmi?”

Char si mise una mano sul petto, sul punto di esplodergli, “Non credevo di essere stato così rumoroso,” sibilò cercando di tenere la voce al minimo udibile, ma digrignando i denti, “Ma tu in compenso potresti svegliare anche la signora sulla collina.”  

“Per chi dovrei preoccuparmi? Qui non c’è più nessuno che dorme,” proseguì Draco.

Tre alzò un braccio e fece un gesto con la mano.

“Mi hai appena detto di stare zitto?” ringhiò Draco.

“Non ha detto niente, ha mosso una mano, smettila,” intervenne Char.

“No, quello non parla mai, non fa mai gesti ma adesso guarda caso ha alzato una mano per dirmi di stare zitto,” ribadì Draco, “E smettila tu di difenderlo sempre.”

Tre rilasciò un lungo sbuffo dal naso.

“Ti sto per caso annoiando?” Draco si sollevò su un gomito per guardare Tre, “Perché non so se l’hai notato ma non sei esattamente un’allegra compagnia nemmeno tu.”

“Non siamo un’allegra compagnia in generale,” commentò Char.

“Principe, hai delle rimostranze da fare circa l’intrattenimento provvisto?” chiese Draco, “Direi che stamattina voi due sembravate divertirvi molto.”

“Draco…”

Char strinse le dita attorno al bordo della casacca. Sapeva che il discorso sarebbe riemerso in un modo o nell’altro.

Tre si sollevò sui gomiti a sua volta, i due uomini si guardarono da sopra di lui. Char si sentì infinitamente piccolo e, al tempo stesso, al vertice di un triangolo eccitante. Le due persone a cui più si era affezionato nella sua vita desideravano entrambe le sue attenzioni, entrambe allo stesso modo. Indubbiamente se lo stavano contendendo.

E lui era l’unico a poter stabilire senza alcun dubbio che l’oggetto della contesa non voleva essere conteso.

Voleva dividersi equamente tra entrambi.

“Draco…” mormorò Char guardando l’uomo dal basso, “Lo sai che non… Non hai bisogno di darmi ordini, vero?” allentò la presa sul bordo della casacca e senza volerlo si sfiorò tra le gambe. Il solo pensiero che quella mano sarebbe potuta essere quella di Draco o quella di Tre, gli fece contrarre le dita dei piedi, “Basta che mi baci e stai a vedere che succede,” trovò il coraggio di dire.

Sapeva che Draco l’aveva sentito, eppure l’uomo continuava a fissare Tre.

Char gli mise una mano sul braccio e fu come se l’avesse improvvisamente ridestato. L’uomo si chinò su di lui a reclamare le sue labbra, avido come la prima volta.

Il fatto che Draco avesse desiderato farlo di nuovo, dopo quella sera nella tenda, era palese in ogni carezza della sua lingua, in ogni passionale assalto di quella bocca alla quale Char non riusciva a stare dietro. Non sapeva nemmeno da dove cominciare.

Se quella mattina aveva dato timidi baci a Tre, sentendo la bocca dell’uomo cedevole ai suoi tentativi, ansiosa di prendere ogni minimo gesto d’affetto, ora con Draco si stava lasciando esplorare e divorare come fosse qualcosa su un piatto servito per cena.

Draco non era sdraiato su di lui, però, era al suo fianco. Capì perché quando sentì la bocca di Tre posarsi sul suo collo e succhiare, e una sua mano avvolgerlo alla vita e stringere.

Lo sguardo che gli uomini si erano scambiati prima era stato come una dichiarazione di tregua in suo favore.

Come se il fatto che Char li volesse entrambi avesse decretato una momentanea pace tra loro per dedicarsi a lui.

Char interruppe il bacio con Draco. L’uomo gemette con disappunto, ma Char gli diede le spalle e cercò la bocca di Tre. Gli prese il viso fra le mani e si limitò a schiudere le labbra e a leccarlo come aveva fatto Draco con lui, nella speranza che fosse Tre a baciarlo. L’uomo prima gli schioccò un bacio confuso, impacciato, sulla bocca aperta, un bacio che Char sentì come un disperato bisogno, un qualcosa di sospirato e finalmente ottenuto, poi sprofondò nella sua bocca più gentile di Draco, ma con la stessa fame.

Alle sue spalle, Draco stava oltrepassando tutte le barriere dei suoi indumenti per accarezzargli la pelle. Le sue mani non avevano alcuna remora, lo stavano toccando ovunque.

Char gemette nella bocca di Tre, “Ah! Sì…” e si aggrappò alle sue spalle. L’occhio dell’uomo lo osservò attento, godendo di ogni sua minima espressione di piacere, anche se non era lui a provocarlo.

Sentì l’aria fredda prima sulla schiena nuda, poi sul fondo schiena, dove Draco iniziò un impaziente gioco di baci e morsi.

Sapeva di essere tra le mani di due uomini che tenevano a lui e di due uomini che avevano più volte dimostrato di essere pronti a rischiare la loro vita per la sua. Ciò non impedì a Char di eccitarsi enormemente al pensiero che era il suo corpo ad essere in mano loro adesso, il suo corpo vulnerabile e indifeso sotto chi lo desiderava in modo bruciante e che aveva il suo permesso per prendersi tutto.

La bocca di Draco fece qualcosa che gli tolse il respiro e non fu più in grado di baciare Tre. Rimase a bocca socchiusa, sdraiato su un fianco, a gemere tutte le volte che Tre gliene dava modo, quando non gli chiudeva la bocca con baci che sembravano più carezze umide e calde.

Ad un certo punto anche l’uomo scese più in basso a succhiarlo e baciarlo in punti del corpo che gli fecero vedere le stelle. Char gli infilò una mano tra i capelli, che si slegarono dalla solita acconciatura che teneva raccolta sulla cima e si sciolsero come una cascata sul letto. Una cascata che si muoveva al ritmo di quello che gli stava facendo la sua bocca.

Il piacere fu tanto intenso che dovette addormentarsi subito dopo, perché non ricordava bene quando i due uomini l’avessero voltato sulla schiena e ripreso a baciarlo l’uno sulla bocca e l’altro di nuovo tra le gambe.

E si ritrovò ancora una volta a tremare e stringere ciocche di capelli tra le dita. Capelli di chi ormai non lo sapeva neanche più, era troppo buio per vedere e lui era forse anche più accecato da tutte le nuove sensazioni.

A Char sembrò una continua, lunga, prosecuzione del piacere. Avvertiva gli uomini nudi contro di sé e le loro mani sempre su di lui. Non sapere dove cominciava l’uno e finiva l’altro era esattamente la descrizione che lui avrebbe fatto del sentimento che provava per i due uomini.

 

Al mattino la luce filtrava da tutte le feritoie della casupola diroccata. Tenui raggi di sole che si facevano strada attraverso le fessure tra le assi di legno ormai marce ed irregolari. Quello che Char aveva solo immaginato poté vederlo chiaramente sollevando di poco la testa.

Tre e Draco gli tenevano entrambi un braccio attorno alla vita. Sdraiati a pancia in sotto uno da un lato e uno dall’altro. Char, sulla schiena, poteva giurare che non aveva mai avuto così caldo in vita sua. Eppure erano tutti e tre sdraiati nudi sui vestiti sfilati e rimasti sotto di loro.

Nonostante i bei corpi dei compagni accanto al suo fossero una visione piacevole da osservare, riabbassò il capo, indolenzito. La notte trascorsa era un ricordo confuso, più legato a sensazioni che ad immagini. Cercò di rammentare alcuni dei momenti e ottenne solo di scaldarsi di più, soprattutto sul viso. Risentiva sospiri, mezze parole, lamenti e le bocche dei due uomini succhiare e baciare.

Ma a parte quel sottile senso di imbarazzo non tanto per quanto fatto, ma per come erano avvinghiati adesso, Char si sentiva sulla cima di una montagna, stupito e deliziato da quanto era stato bello e semplice.

Sarebbe tornata a palazzo una persona completamente diversa da quella che era partita giorni prima.

Che fosse ancora tormentato dalla sua maledizione o meno non era più il ragazzino spaventato e incapace di prendersi responsabilità. Non sapeva nemmeno più dove fosse quella parte di lui.

Voltò la testa da un parte e dall’altra per guardare entrambi.

Le due braccia che lo stringevano aumentarono la presa in quello stesso momento, forse avvertendo il movimento. La possessività che dimostravano perfino dormendo ricordò a Char che i due uomini non andavano proprio d’accordo tra loro e che la tregua stabilita quella notte si sarebbe trasformata in una scusa per beccarsi tra di loro non appena svegli.

Gli scappò un sorriso. Al momento, sdraiati per metà su di lui, c’erano due grossi, imbronciati e scorbutici testoni che non assomigliavano a nulla di quello che lui aveva visto sul campo di battaglia. E questo spettacolo solo per i suoi occhi era un privilegio, Char se ne rendeva conto.

Nel corso della notte e delle attività i capelli di entrambi avevano perso ogni sembianza di acconciatura che potevano avere. Sia Tre che Draco li portavano davvero lunghi.

Char allungò le dita a toccare quelli di Draco, in parte riversi sulla sua spalla. Poi quelli di Tre. Entrambi lisci e morbidi ma di colore così diverso. Adorava il grigio argenteo di Draco e il marrone così scuro di Tre.

La bocca di Draco si strofinò sul suo braccio, la barba solleticò e pizzicò Char facendolo ritrarre.

“Vieni qui,” sussurrò la voce profonda di Draco.

Char scivolò verso di lui, sciogliendosi dalla presa di Tre. Draco lo sistemò sotto di sé, lo baciò prima sulle labbra, poi sul collo. Poi lo guardò. “Era un ordine, vero?”

Char annuì a labbra strette. Girò il viso. Tre era su un fianco a guardarli. Guardava più Draco, a dire il vero.

“Chiedo scusa, va bene?” disse Draco, rivolgendosi ad entrambi, “Sono frasi che vengono spontanee.”

Char rise, “È tutto a posto, Draco, l’avrei fatto comunque.”

Draco lo fissò con un mezzo sorriso intrigante dipinto sulle labbra, “Bene,” mormorò prima di tornare a baciarlo senza curarsi minimamente di Tre.

Char dovette strisciare fuori da sotto di lui per liberarsi e ancora sentì una mano dell’uomo infilarsi tra le sue gambe mentre cercava di sgattaiolare.

Dichiarò la resa, tanto più che anche Tre stava chiedendo la sua parte.

Si divise di nuovo tra i due; un piacevole intermezzo prima di cominciare quella giornata che forse l’avrebbe portato a conoscere Lucinda, finalmente.


	5. Chapter 5

Stavano lasciando la sicurezza di un tetto sopra alla testa. Se Lucinda non fosse stata dove la donna della collina aveva suggerito avrebbero proseguito fino al prossimo villaggio.

Il clima tra loro era pungente come l’aria fresca. Char non sapeva in che altro modo descrivere quel pizzicore che lo mordicchiava ogni volta che scambiava uno sguardo con uno dei due uomini.

Tre, sempre silenzioso e riflessivo, comunicava tutto con la sua espressione. Char si sentiva trapassare da parte a parte da quell’occhio.

E Draco gli stringeva lo stomaco in un pugno stretto; perché era proprio il suo silenzio ad essere carico di significato.

C’era emozione tra loro, ormai era qualcosa di insopprimibile. C’era sempre stata, di diverso tipo, ma quella scatenata dal loro incontro della notte era qualcosa di aleggiante, e non poteva fare a meno di pensarci in continuazione.

“L’Oasi?” chiese Draco.

Stavano per raggiungere una cascata che non aveva un punto d’origine, sembrava nascere dal cielo. E terminava in una pozza blu che era quasi un cerchio perfetto, adornato da erba e pietre.

“Non ho idea di che aspetto debba avere, ma se dovessi descrivere un’oasi la descriverei così,” rispose Char.

Dietro alla massa scrosciante d’acqua c’era una casa non molto grande, circondata da uno steccato azzurro. Al centro del prato una bella donna vestita di bianco era intenta a raccogliere frutta da un albero. La donna sembrò vederli, infatti si bloccò con il frutto a mezz’aria e il viso rivolto in loro direzione.

“Lucinda,” indicò sicuro Char.

“Dove?” chiese Draco.

Char indicò di nuovo; nell’alzare il braccio si accorse che stava indicando il nulla. Se c’era stata una casa lì , se c’era stata una donna, doveva essersele immaginate entrambe.

Strizzò gli occhi e li riaprì. Niente.

“Che cosa…?” Char si affrettò verso il punto in cui aveva visto l’abitazione. Superò la cascata e corse per un altro tratto, dietro di lui Draco gli urlava che non c’era nessuno.

Char arrivò dentro lo spiazzo prima occupato dagli alberi dai quali la donna stava raccogliendo la frutta; solo erba e aria al loro posto.

“C’era una casa qui, ho visto una casa, grande…” iniziò a descrivere non appena Draco e Tre furono vicini.

“L’avrai immaginato, forse è stato un…miraggio,” disse Draco stringendosi nelle spalle come a voler indicare che era la deduzione più probabile, visto il nome del luogo, “Proseguiamo,” li invitò poi, “Se vive da queste parti è meglio guardarsi in giro.”

Char annuì. Si mosse con loro, quando lo sguardo gli cadde su una figura che li stava raggiungendo con passo sicuro. Un lungo mantello avvolto attorno, solo il viso scoperto. Char stava per fare un inchino e presentarsi com’era d’uso, quando la figura prese parola per prima.

“Stranieri, come mai da queste parti?” chiese.

Char fece per rispondere, ma Draco lo fermò con un gesto della mano e parlò al suo posto. “Siamo alla ricerca di una donna, una fata che si chiama Lucinda, buon uomo, puoi dirci niente su di lei?”

Char guardò Draco a bocca aperta, poi la figura avvolta nel mantello, poi Draco di nuovo e infine Tre. Scosse la testa.

“Qui non c’è nessuno, è inutile cercare,” rispose il _buon uomo_ , “Questa è l’Oasi. Di qui si passa e si prosegue, nessuno può sostare. Per millenni…”

Char intervenne, “Perché Draco pensa che tu sia un uomo mentre io vedo chiaramente che sei una donna?” domandò incuriosito e allegro. Era la stessa donna vista accanto alla casa prima.

“È un uomo,” dichiarò Draco. Tre non si espresse, ma nemmeno smentì con un cenno del capo.

Quindi la vedeva solo lui.

“No, non lo è,” ripeté Char, “E se ti prendi tanto disturbo a celare le tue reali fattezze e a mandare via i viandanti vuol dire che abiti qui. E se abiti qui e sai fare incantesimi devi essere Lucinda.”

La donna lo guardò in malo modo. Poi si udì il rumore di uno scoppio e Draco e Tre saltarono all’indietro. Draco mise anche mano alla spada.

“Che razza di…?” esclamò l’uomo, “Era un incantesimo.”

“Accidenti!” Lucinda batté un piede per terra, “Ma come hai fatto? Sei un elfo? Perché gli elfi sono difficili da ingannare con gli incantesimi.”

“Mia madre lo era,” rispose Char, “Ma ti assicuro che non è poi così difficile incantare gli elfi, visto che tu sei riuscita a maledirmi per la vita.”

“Io?” Lucinda indignata si mise una mano sul petto. “Come ti permetti? Le mie non sono maledizioni! Io aiuto le persone, ricordatelo,” incrociò le braccia al petto offesa. Guardò a terra. Rialzò lo sguardo. “Quando sarebbe successo, così per sapere?” domandò.

“Il giorno in cui sono nato,” rispose Char.

“Un regalo di benvenuto al mondo!” esclamò la donna battendo le mani.

Char socchiuse gli occhi. Scosse la testa.

“No, eh?” disse Lucinda, “Ma cosa mi hai fatto per farmi arrabbiare tanto da maledirti?”

“Niente!”

“Allora devono essere stati i tuoi genitori…”

“Senti non cercare giustificazioni inutili,” si lamentò Char.

“Ma in cosa consiste la maledizione, scusa?” domandò Lucinda.

Il fatto che avesse incantato così tante persone da non ricordarsi nemmeno più quali incantesimi aveva fatto innervosì Char. Lui aveva dovuto convivere tutta la vita con i danni da lei causati.

Rifletté bene prima di rivelarsi, guardò Draco e Tre. Draco sollevò una spalla e fece una smorfia.

Ormai l’aveva trovata, doveva giocarsi ogni carta, inutile temerla ora.

“Devo…” Char esitò ancora, “Devo eseguire ogni ordine che mi viene impartito.”

Lucinda spalancò prima gli occhi, poi si fece seria. “Tu sei il principe. Non voglio avere nulla a che fare con voi tutti,” la donna si girò per andarsene.

“Ti prego! Lucinda! Se sai chi sono sai anche che…”

“Zitto!” urlò Lucinda.

Char chiuse la bocca all’istante.

“Salta su un piede!”

Char si mise a saltellare.

“E ora fai il verso della mucca!”

Mentre Char non poté impedirsi di muggire, Draco sfoderò la spada e minacciò la donna. “Smettila,” ringhiò.

Tre tenne fermo Char e Draco annullò gli ordini impartiti.

In preda alla solita nausea, Char dovette respirare a fondo prima di riprendersi.

“Perché hai così tanta paura di lui, fata?” chiese Draco, la spada sempre puntata al petto di Lucinda.

A Char non piaceva l’immagine. Non solo perché stonava che Draco minacciasse una donna, ma anche per il fatto stesso che quella donna non stava neanche provando a difendersi.

“Ti ha mandato tuo zio?” chiese Lucinda.

Char scosse la testa sicuro.

A dire il vero era esattamente con quell’intento che era cominciata l’avventura, anche se suo zio l’aveva spedito in tutt’altro luogo. “Ma in realtà sì, è come se mi mandasse lui,” ammise con rammarico Char, come parlando tra sé e sé.

Lucinda emise un risolino di scherno, la sua espressione si tinse di una profonda tristezza, “All’epoca fu lui ad obbligarmi ad incantarti. Disse che saresti stato più facile da…crescere. Per un po’ ho anche creduto che avesse buone intenzioni. Io sono famosa per fare incantesimi… Lo sapete, no? Piuttosto inutili,” la donna regalò loro un finto sorriso.

Char strinse le labbra al racconto, ma non poteva più affermare di essere sorpreso da quanto stava emergendo su suo zio. A quanto pareva lui era l’unico a non conoscere la vera natura di quell’uomo e ci aveva vissuto insieme tutta la vita.

“Ma ho dubitato fortemente di lui quando ha aggiunto che il giorno in cui ti avessi incontrato e tu mi avessi chiesto di toglierti la maledizione, sarebbe coinciso con la fine di questo regno, e l’inizio del suo così come lui lo desidera. Ma ormai l’incantesimo era stato fatto… Credimi, Principe, quello non è un uomo giusto.”

“Cosa significa?” chiese Char, “Non era previsto che io arrivassi fino a qui, voleva farmi uccidere molto prima. Come fa questo ad essere l’inizio del suo regno se io sono arrivato qui senza che lui lo volesse? Basterà che tu mi tolga la maledizione e…”

“Significa che ora tu sai,” rispose Lucinda, “Ma sapere non ti servirà a molto. Non è previsto l’annullamento dei miei incantesimi. Non esiste un contro incantesimo, non c’è mai stato. Mi dispiace. Se si è messo in movimento qualcosa, è qualcosa che porterà alla vittoria di tuo zio. E non c’è nulla che io possa fare.”

 

 

 

Era seduto sulla riva del torrente già da tempo.

Dopo essersi allontanato dall’Oasi, dopo aver lasciato Lucinda, lui e i due compagni di viaggio avevano raggiunto il corso d’acqua e l’avevano seguito per un po’, silenziosi.

Poi Char aveva deciso di fermarsi a raccogliere le idee, prima di proseguire.

Guardava l’acqua scorrere con un solo, assordante, pensiero nella testa: nemmeno sfuggendo ai due uomini di suo zio era riuscito a sventare il suo piano.

Era un piano messo in atto alla sua nascita, un piano di cui suo zio si era preso cura negli anni, badando bene a non sbagliare alcuna mossa in tutto quel tempo; anche il minimo gesto che Char aveva considerato d’affetto era stato fatto con un secondo fine.

Suo zio Edgar doveva odiarlo davvero tanto.

_Se si è messo in movimento qualcosa, è qualcosa che porterà alla vittoria di tuo zio._

No, non ci voleva credere, non l’avrebbe permesso. Qualunque cosa si fosse messa in movimento forse andava seguita, corretta, e solo allora suo zio sarebbe stato sconfitto.

Si guardò la mano di nuovo, la aprì e la chiuse a pugno.

“Char…”

Draco lo chiamò e lui si voltò a guardarlo. Gli sorrise. Aprì e chiuse la mano di nuovo.

“Draco,” disse alzandosi, “Non lascerò che mio zio rovini il regno, non lascerò che un uomo del genere prenda il potere su tutti noi, su tutta la gente di queste terre. Non è giusto per regnare.”

Draco incrociò le braccia al petto, alzò il mento, “Sono tutto orecchie, Vostra Maestà.”

“Prima che voi entraste a salvarmi da quei due,” raccontò Char, “Nonostante quello più piccolo mi avesse dato l’ordine di non muovermi mi è sembrato di essere riuscito a muovere le dita,” mostrò a Draco la mano, come se fosse una prova.

“Non ve l’ho detto prima perché ero certo fosse stata la mia immaginazione, ma sai una cosa?” proseguì Char, “La mia immaginazione è l’unica cosa su cui posso sperare e comincerò da quella. Devo sconfiggere la maledizione. Per farlo ho bisogno della mia forza di volontà e della tua voce.”

Draco piegò il capo in un gesto di riverenza, “Qualunque cosa.” L’uomo guardò in lontananza leccandosi le labbra e tornò a guardarlo, “Vuoi tornare a palazzo?”

Char scosse la testa, “No, per ora proseguiamo,” disse, “Ci penserò strada facendo.”

“Proseguiamo dove?”

“Devo prima tornare a fare una cosa al villaggio,” dichiarò Char, “E poi potremo proseguire verso il Kraken.”

 

 

Tre non ebbe alcuna obiezione da sollevare a proposito della nuova meta del viaggio.

Dopo che Char, al villaggio, ebbe parlato con il mastro ferraio per la seconda volta, tutti e tre ripresero il cammino. Nel corso del quale Char spiegò come intendeva allenarsi durante le soste che avrebbero fatto.

“Mi darai ordini ed io cercherò di non eseguirli,” disse Char rivolto a Draco.

“Certo che se avessi viaggiato solo con lui il tuo piano sarebbe fallito ancora prima di metterlo in atto,” commentò l’uomo dal fondo della fila.

Char lo udì benissimo, sperò che Tre non l’avesse fatto.

“Avrei trovato un altro sistema,” rispose Char guardando Draco con la coda dell’occhio per sbirciarne la reazione. L’uomo andava sempre tenuto a bada, in particolare la sua rivalità con Tre.

Anche se Char non poteva dire di non apprezzarla in certe circostanze.

“Questo significherebbe che sono superfluo, vero Principe?” disse Draco. Con un paio di falcate gli andò più vicino, “Peccato che so bene di non esserlo,” aggiunse a voce bassa.

“Allora non vedo perché tu debba sentirti minacciato,” disse Char.

“Ah! Minacciato…” ripeté Draco in tono ironico, “Nessuna minaccia. Ho solo esposto un fatto.”

“Credo a te piaccia stuzzicare Tre,” continuò Char, “Perché ti tiene testa e non hai conosciuto molti uomini in grado di farlo. Sei geloso di lui e allo stesso tempo non lo sei. È come se fosse un tuo pari, come se fosse… Uguale a te.”

Lo ribadì sapendo di dargli fastidio, infatti usò un tono allusivo e scherzoso. Udì il ringhio di Draco alle sue spalle che lo fece ridacchiare. L’uomo era forte e valoroso sul campo. Coraggioso, un guerriero che mai esitava, eppure aveva dei punti deboli ormai così palesi da fare quasi tenerezza. Uno dei motivi per cui Char gli voleva bene.

“Immagino abbia senso allora, che tu non sappia scegliere,” disse Draco.

“Io non voglio scegliere,” rispose Char, “E nemmeno tu vuoi che lo faccia. Non…” Char deglutì prima di cercare le parole per indicare la notte prima, “Quello che è successo stanotte… Non avresti continuato se non avessi già accettato il fatto che tu e Tre per me siete sullo stesso piano.”

Non ci fu risposta da Draco se non uno sbuffo irritato.

 

 

“Allora spiegami come intendi fare per toglierti la maledizione,” disse Draco buttando la spada in un angolo e cominciando la sua solita danza avanti e indietro, ad occhi socchiusi e schiena dritta, come stesse impartendo ordini alla sua armata.

Char dovette scacciare dalla mente l’idea di Draco alla testa di un esercito di soldati, a condurre uomini come il capo e il guerriero che era, a fare proprio ciò che avrebbe fatto Char una volta re: guidare. Lo distraeva il vedere Draco come un condottiero; gli ricordava che l’uomo che aveva di fronte sarebbe potuto essere il suo più fidato consigliere a palazzo, qualcuno di cui fidarsi e, allo stesso tempo, anche il suo adorato amante.

Arrossì senza avere altri motivi per farlo se non la sua immaginazione.

Scosse la testa e si schiarì la voce, “Dammi solo… Degli ordini. Io cercherò di contrastarli.”

“Come?”

“Non ne ho la minima idea, non so nemmeno da dove cominciare, ma se ci sono riuscito una volta ci riuscirò ancora,” disse Char.

Si mise di fronte a Draco in attesa. Mento basso e sguardo risoluto.

“Salta,” disse Draco.

Char si alzò e riabbassò a terra piegando le gambe.

Sollevò gli occhi su Draco che stava ridendo.

“Ti sembra utile?” Char allargò le braccia.

“Era un ordine!” si lamentò Draco.

Char buttò un’occhiata lontano, verso l’albero dove Tre si era sdraiato a dormire. Non l’avevano svegliato.

“Deve essere un ordine a lungo termine, non uno che si esegue in un attimo, devo avere il tempo di contrastarlo.”

“Bene…” Draco annuì, “Allora… Toccami.”

Char allungò una mano. Dai muscoli tesi della spalla di Draco scese fino al polso in una lunga lenta carezza sulla pelle dell’uomo.

Di nuovo lo guardò, stavolta imbarazzato, “Funzionerebbe meglio se mi chiedessi di fare qualcosa che non voglio fare,” disse Char.

“Davvero?” mormorò Draco. Il tono di voce molto diverso da quello usato finora. “Secondo me tu non ti stavi proprio impegnando.”

Char sbuffò anche se già un po’ intontito dall’atmosfera.

“Baciami,” mormorò Draco.

Lo slancio che Char ebbe verso l’uomo aveva poco dell’ordine, fu più qualcosa di liberatorio.

Forte del fatto che sapeva non andare contro la volontà di Char, Draco aveva appena espresso quello che era il pensiero generale di tutti loro dal principio di quella mattinata.

Se avesse potuto, Char si sarebbe fermato a baciarli entrambi più o meno ogni dieci passi, non credeva fosse saggio farlo presente, però. Era un supplizio avere così tante altre cose da fare al posto di quella.

Senza riuscire a staccarsi dalla bocca dell’uomo, anche perché Draco non gliene stava dando la possibilità, Char provò a formulare il suo pensiero tra un respiro e l’altro, “Draco… Per… Favore…”

“Sì, lo so…” ansimò l’uomo, “Ancora un po’, mmmh, solo un momento…”

Draco si fermò all’improvviso. Char, ancora sotto incantesimo, proseguì con languidi baci sulle sue labbra finché l’uomo non lo richiamò, “Char, basta.”

Char aprì gli occhi e si voltò.

Tre li stava fissando a distanza ravvicinata. Decifrarne l’espressione era difficile; con Tre non si sapeva mai se era più arrabbiato, imbronciato o riflessivo.

“Tre, sei sveglio. Stavamo…” Char cercò di staccarsi da Draco che invece lo trattenne per un braccio e per un fianco. Intanto fissava Tre con un sopracciglio alzato e l’aria canzonatoria di chi aveva vinto una gara di combattimento con la spada.

“Penso sappia cosa stavamo facendo,” commentò Draco.

Char puntò una mano sul suo petto e si liberò dalle sue braccia, “Stavo cercando di imparare a contrastare la maledizione.”

“Sì, certo, quello era decisamente ciò che stavi facendo,” disse Draco.

Tre guardò tutti e due.

“Visto?” Char indicò Tre e si rivolse a Draco, “Ti sta silenziosamente giudicando per avermi dato ordini inappropriati.”

“A me sembra che abbia la stessa espressione di sempre,” disse Draco. “Lo sai che è comodo così?” continuò rivolto a Tre, “Tu ti limiti a stare fermo e zitto e gli altri interpretano quello che vorresti dire.”

Tre assunse una posizione stabile, i piedi leggermente divaricati, le braccia ai lati del corpo.

“Questo significa che non vuoi perderci…d’occhio, vero?” disse Draco sorridendo.

Char si pizzicò il naso tra le dita. Il ragazzino era lui ma, quando si trattava di interagire con Tre, Draco era infantile in modo quasi imbarazzante.

“Non ho colpa se riesco ad interessarlo più di quanto faccia tu,” aggiunse l’uomo borioso.

“Puoi smetterla di parlare come se non fossi qui?” intervenne Char, “Non sono mica il premio di un torneo.”

Draco fece un verso di stizza, ma si rimise serio a disposizione di Char.

L’allenamento andò avanti per un paio d’ore, finché non calò il sole e fu ora di accendere un fuoco.

 

 

 

Non c’era stato un solo istante di quelle prove in cui Char avesse sentito la stessa forte scossa sentita in quella casa insieme ai due uomini, quando le sue dita si erano mosse. Con ogni ordine ricevuto da Draco si era limitato ad eseguire e basta, senza mostrare alcuna opposizione.

Come primo tentativo poteva dire di aver fatto un buco nell’acqua e di aver già perso metà dell’entusiasmo iniziale.

Con un ramoscello spostò un pezzo di legno nel falò e questo spedì un’alta fiammata che lo abbagliò. Si abbracciò le ginocchia e ci mise il mento sopra. Non si era aspettato un successo totale, ma nemmeno un totale fallimento.

“È il primo tentativo, Char,” disse Draco sedendosi accanto a lui, “Non puoi pensare di padroneggiare una tecnica al primo tentativo, gli addestramenti allora a cosa servirebbero?”

Char gli sorrise. Amava il modo in cui Draco riusciva ad essere un disastro con le parole e allo stesso tempo anche l’unico che sapeva trovare quelle giuste da dire al momento giusto.

“Forse mi aspettavo che le mie ferme intenzioni si manifestassero anche nella pratica,” ribatté Char.

“Sì, magari fosse così semplice…” Draco osservò le fiamme attorcigliarsi tra loro.

“È che di fatto non so quanto di vero ci sia nelle mie convinzioni, Draco,” mormorò Char, “Forse vi sto facendo fare tutto questo per nulla.”

“Non è nulla, io non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte. Ho deciso di seguirti perché credo in te, non per farti un favore,” Draco lo toccò su un braccio per farlo voltare, “Lo sai che non ti considero un… Premio. Vero?”

Char increspò la fronte, scosse la testa. Poi ricordò la frase.

“Draco, scherzavo,” gli disse, “Stavo solo inserendomi tra due tori che continuano a prendersi a cornate,” lo guardò di sottecchi e aggiunse, “E non è che la cosa mi risulti poi così fastidiosa.”

“Ti piace essere conteso?”

“No, mi piace che due persone come voi abbiano cura di me,” rispose Char, “A chi non piacerebbe?”

“Chiamalo avere cura…” scherzò Draco.

“Lo sai cosa intendo,” Char gli sorrise di nuovo.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli di più; da molto prima di quello che avevano condiviso, Char sentiva che i due uomini erano diventati la sua famiglia e ne aveva conferma ad ogni minuto che passava e ogni volta che Draco gli si avvicinava per dirgli cose come queste e per incoraggiarlo come suo zio Edgar non aveva mai fatto. Però non era quello il momento per i sentimentalismi.

Non era mai il momento, non in quelle circostanze, non nel mondo così com’era sotto il governo di suo zio.

Char strofinò le mani sulle gambe; voltò e rivoltò la testa. “Dov’è Tre?”

“Questo cosa c’entra ora?” sbuffò Draco.

“È buio e vorrei che fossimo tutti attorno al fuoco,” disse Char, “Tre!” lo chiamò.

“Una buona parte del gruppo è già attorno al fuoco, lascialo stare da solo se così vuole,” Draco si mise comodo con la schiena contro il tronco d’albero.

Char si alzò, regalandogli un’ultima occhiata di rimprovero. Cominciava a divertirlo poter riprendere Draco almeno su una cosa.

Non dovette girare nel buio senza una meta, per fortuna, Tre era qualche albero dietro di loro, seduto anche lui contro il tronco.

“Tre, ti ho chiamato, non farmi preoccupare,” disse Char.

L’uomo aveva un ginocchio sollevato e il braccio mollemente appoggiato sopra. Guardava di fronte a sé nell’oscurità, nulla in particolare, solo non prestava attenzione a Char. Il fuoco, anche se lontano da loro, illuminava a sufficienza il suo profilo, quello con l’occhio sempre vigile e attento.

Doveva essere irritato da qualcosa.

“Difficile che potesse rispondere, Char,” commentò la voce di Draco proveniente dal falò.

Char emise un verso risentito per il commento di Draco, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Tre, “Vieni accanto al fuoco, perché stai qui da solo?” considerò gli avvenimenti della giornata, quanto fatto con Draco ore prima lontano da Tre e aggiunse, “Stavamo solo parlando…”

“Che fai ti giustifichi?” domandò la voce di Draco, “E poi è proprio quello che gli dà fastidio. Dico bene?”

A quelle parole Tre roteò l’occhio e lo guardò.

Distolse lo sguardo subito dopo.

Char spalancò la bocca realizzando qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto essergli chiara fin da subito.

Era davvero un idiota.

Finché avevano viaggiato da soli Char aveva messo Tre al centro di ogni suo discorso, talmente tanta era stata la voglia di conoscere un altro essere umano che aveva tentato perfino l’impossibile con Tre. Aveva chiesto un nome, aveva chiesto delle sue ferite.

Certo non c’era stata risposta, ma quello non gli aveva impedito di continuare a parlargli e parlargli.

E da quando c’era Draco quante volte gli aveva rivolto la parola?

Quante volte si era seduto iniziando uno dei suoi lunghi monologhi come usava fare quando viaggiavano da soli?

Quante volte gli aveva narrato qualche storia del suo passato?

Nessuna.

Forse a lungo andare Tre aveva imparato ad apprezzare il fatto di avere qualcuno accanto che gli rivolgesse la parola anche senza ricevere risposta. E all’improvviso gli era venuto a mancare.

Si avvicinò a Tre e si accosciò per poterlo guardare in viso.

“Non ti ho mai detto quanto viaggiare con te sia stato importante, Tre,” mormorò Char in modo che solo Tre sentisse, “E non ti ho mai ringraziato per tutto ciò che hai fatto. Non mi sono mai scusato per averti detto cose orribili quando mi hai salvato la vita. E sto continuando a godere della tua compagnia praticamente senza darti niente in cambio.”

Sempre mortalmente serio, ma Tre lo guardò.

Char alzò la mano per accarezzargli il volto.

Quel volto che l’aveva quasi spaventato la prima volta che l’aveva visto e che adesso era una delle cose più care che aveva al mondo.  

L’uomo piegò il capo verso la sua mano, un gesto di necessità che demolì ogni riserva di Char. Gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo, guancia contro guancia, sedendosi sul suo grembo.

“Posso abbracciarti? Voglio abbracciarti così tanto,” disse Char già stretto a lui.

Tre ricambiò con forza, quasi togliendogli il fiato, aggrappandosi a lui come fosse qualcosa di effimero, da dover lasciare presto.

Si sentiva davvero escluso. Nonostante tutto, Tre pensava di essere il compagno di cui si poteva fare a meno.

Così come si sentiva in dovere di riprendere Draco quando faceva il bambino, Char avvertì forte l’impulso di proteggere Tre come fosse fragile e delicato. E questo suo ruolo all’interno del gruppo lo metteva alla pari con gli altri, come se tutti e tre fossero pronti a guardarsi le spalle, indipendentemente dall’età e dal rango sociale.

“Ti voglio vicino,” gli mormorò all’orecchio, “Promettimi che non ci lascerai, che proseguirai il viaggio con noi.”

Tre chiuse il pugno attorno alla sua maglia, al centro della schiena. Char lo sentì muovere la testa.

“Grazie.”

Lo baciò sul collo, sotto all’orecchio. Tre rabbrividì e Char avvampò all’istante; bastò solo rendersi conto che tra loro forse era Tre quello più affamato di attenzioni ed affetto e che quando le riceveva da Char era semplicemente senza difese.

A Char passò rapido per la testa l’immagine di Draco che si occupava di Tre come aveva fatto con lui la sera prima. Dovette ammettere quanto il pensiero contribuì ad eccitarlo e quanto avrebbe dato per vederli insieme adesso.

Quindi alla fine non era né questione di scelta, né questione di volerli tutti per lui.

Erano in tre, tutti e tre con la stessa importanza e, sarebbe stato bello, tutti e tre con lo stesso sentimento per ognuno.

Prese il viso di Tre tra le dita, gli posò un bacio sulla bocca socchiusa. Poi un altro e un altro ancora.

Dal collo fece scivolare la mano sul suo petto e sentì il cuore dell’uomo impazzire, rapido come il suo respiro. E tutto questo solo perché lui l’aveva baciato.

Tre lo stava guardando come incantato, Char ne approfittò per strappargli un altro bacio. Uno appassionato, simile a quelli che Draco dava a lui, che gli facevano sentire la bocca gonfia e calda. Il respiro di Tre variò di nuovo, era l’unico indizio che Char aveva su quanto Tre gradisse il loro abbraccio, per il resto era tutto silenzioso. Spiccava così l’umido suono delle loro bocche che si esploravano a vicenda e Char poteva udire i suoi stessi gemiti di soddisfazione. Il fatto di non poterli trattenere era eccitante quanto tutta la situazione.

C’era ancora un barlume di luce che proveniva dal fuoco.

Tre lasciò le sue labbra con un ultimo bacio. Fece segno col viso verso il falò.

Char capì subito. “Vuoi che chiami Draco?” bisbigliò.

Tre annuì.

Char lo baciò sul viso, sulla fronte, sulla bocca.

“Draco!” chiamò, “Draco vieni qui.”

Nessun segno di vita per qualche secondo, poi la voce strascicata e lamentosa, “Perché dovrei venire a disturbare?”

Char ridacchiò contro il collo di Tre.

“Dobbiamo andare noi, mi sa,” disse all’uomo. Si alzò per andare da Draco.

Ci mise ben poco a convincere l’uomo a prenderlo tra le braccia, Draco non si fece pregare. Assecondò i baci di Char all’inizio come se gli stesse facendo un favore, poi mano a mano si lasciò andare elargendo carezze più decise. Char si sdraiò a terra e attese che l’uomo lo coprisse col suo corpo. Il tepore del fuoco accanto era confortevole, rendeva l’atmosfera intima quasi come quella sperimentata nella piccola casa condivisa per qualche giorno. Li raggiunse anche Tre.

E allora Char ricominciò a pensare a quanto sarebbe stato bello poterli stringere tra le braccia tutti i giorni in un posto sicuro e caldo, un posto come casa.

 

 

Char si risvegliò al caldo sole del mattino. Aveva appoggiata sulla schiena nuda la casacca di Tre e vedeva il corpetto di Draco appoggiato al tronco, ma dei due uomini non c’era traccia.

Il fuoco era quasi spento ma non ce n’era bisogno, la mattina era davvero calda.

Sentiva rumori provenire dal torrente e, memore di quando i due avevano cercato di affogarsi a vicenda, si alzò lasciandosi scivolare di dosso l’indumento. Riallacciò i pantaloni che minacciavano di cascare e si infilò nella vegetazione.

Sbucò fuori dalla parte opposta trovando subito le figure di Tre e Draco nel torrente, lontani uno dall’altro e che si davano le spalle, ma sereni e intenti a farsi un bagno.

Avevano abbandonato i vestiti sulla riva e a giudicare dalla lentezza con cui si stavano lavando l’acqua doveva essere di una temperatura accettabile.

Char si sfilò i pantaloni e li raggiunse.

“Ero convinto non ti saresti più svegliato,” commentò Draco allusivo.

Sul viso di Tre vibrò qualcosa di molto simile ad un sorriso e Char adorò Draco per questa sua capacità, di cui probabilmente Draco nemmeno si avvedeva, di poter smuovere l’umore di Tre in ogni direzione possibile.

“Troppe cose da fare per restare a dormire,” dichiarò Char immergendosi nell’acqua. Soffocò l’improvvisa necessità di urlare perché era gelida. Squadrò i due uomini ad occhi socchiusi come fosse colpa loro.

“Freddo, piccolo?” chiese Draco.

Char borbottò un mezzo insulto all’aria. Ma cominciò a lavarsi stoicamente, prendendo esempio da due uomini. Una volta al sole si sarebbe riscaldato in fretta.

“Allora, quali sono le direttive per oggi?” domandò Draco.

“Di… Direttive?” balbettò Char.

“Certo, tu guidi, tu decidi, noi siamo i tuoi uomini. Cosa vuoi fare proseguire o fermarti ancora a cercare la tecnica per contrastare la maledizione?”

Char era ancora fermo all’espressione _tuoi uomini_ che aveva gradito forse troppo. Boccheggiò un paio di volte e poi rispose, “Entrambe le cose?”

Draco annuì, “Bene allora direi di proseguire gli allenamenti qui e poi camminare ancora lungo il torrente fino al prossimo villaggio. Sei d’accordo?”

Char annuì. Si voltò verso Tre che approvò a sua volta.

 

La seconda sessione di allenamento non fu poi così diversa dalla prima. Per quanto cercasse di richiamare tutta la sua forza di volontà Char non riusciva a muovere un muscolo se obbligato da un ordine, come al solito, com’era sempre stato.

Da dove avrebbe tratto l’ispirazione per ritrovare quanto provato in quel momento in cui era riuscito a muoversi? Quella rabbia, quella motivazione, se erano state loro a farlo muovere ora che non le sentiva più come avrebbe potuto ripetere l’evento?

Si rimisero in viaggio come stabilito, lungo il corso d’acqua che li avrebbe portati al paese successivo. A detta di Draco non mancava molto alla città più grande, quella sul mare, Argo, quella dove il Kraken risiedeva e nella quale ogni anno si risvegliava ad intervalli regolari per essere nutrito.

Quanto camminare, quanto tempo fuori casa. E soprattutto quanta incertezza sui risultati che avrebbero ottenuto.

E pensare che Tre e Draco erano in viaggio da molto più tempo di lui.

“Dove vivi, Draco?” domandò Char, “Non te l’ho mai chiesto.” Un pensiero ancora meno elaborato gli si affacciò alla mente, “Hai… Una famiglia?” aggiunse.

Non sapeva nulla di Draco e Tre se non il poco appreso dai discorsi abbozzati e qualche supposizione. E lui era lì che sognava di portarli a palazzo con sé.

“Credi che abbia una moglie?” ribatté Draco sorpreso.

“No…” mentì Char, anche se era proprio quello che aveva pensato, “No… Do-dove vivi?” balbettare non aiutò a nascondere le sue reali supposizioni.

“Mi stai chiedendo se dopo tutto questo tornerò a casa mia, dai miei cari?” Draco riformulò la domanda per lui.

Char forzò un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato, “Sì… Sì, è quello che ti sto chiedendo.”

“Non ho mai messo in conto di tornare, non ho nulla a cui tornare,” rispose Draco, “Non è previsto che io sopravviva.”

“Non dire sciocchezze, Draco,” Char gli rivolse uno sguardo incupito, di rimprovero.

“E tu sii realista, Char,” ribatté Draco.

Tre li osservò entrambi e in quella circostanza la sua usuale, tenebrosa, serietà, risultò quasi un brutto presagio.

“Tre, tu da dove vieni?” Char glielo chiese per distogliere il gruppo dalla brutta piega che aveva preso la discussione, ma non si aspettava certo una risposta precisa.

Tre infatti scosse la testa, scrollò le spalle.

“Quando l’hanno consegnato a me,” ricordò Draco, e fece una pausa dopo la frase per constatare la reazione del compagno di viaggio. Tre si limitò ad un’occhiata di sbieco. “Era già senza una casa da molto tempo. Questo è quello che mi hanno… Riferito.”

Potevano anche avergli detto un sacco di fandonie solo per evitare che Draco si facesse domande sul prigioniero, visto che c’era di mezzo suo zio ormai Char poteva pensare di tutto, eppure…

“Io non… Credo che tu abbia mai avuto una casa. È così, Tre? Non so perché ma è l’impressione che ho,” disse Char.

Tre chiuse l’occhio con una smorfia del viso. Come gesto d’assenso era fin troppo loquace.

Era frustrante non poter sapere di più. Tre era il mistero in persona. Non solo non poteva parlare di sé, ma anche le persone che sostenevano di conoscere qualcosa di lui in realtà si basavano su pregiudizi o su altre voci sentite. Magari false.

Tre era come le leggende che si tramandavano errate di bocca in bocca, come i miti sugli eroi, sugli dei e su tutte quelle creature che in realtà non esistevano.

“Sembra che tu sia spuntato fuori dal nulla,” commentò Draco.

Spuntato fuori dal nulla e subito catturato per essere mandato in sacrificio al Kraken. E poi incastrato per omicidi non commessi e infine ingannato a compiere una missione che doveva terminare con la sua morte. Aveva dell’assurdo.

Se Char avesse avuto il tempo, avrebbe trovato il modo di comunicare efficacemente con l’uomo e chiedergli ogni cosa. Chissà se un giorno gli sarebbe stato concesso tanto.

“L’importante è che tu torni a palazzo a prendere il tuo posto sul trono, Char,” concluse Draco.

Tre annuì.

“No, l’importante è che tutti torniamo,” corresse Char. Era già stufo delle previsioni di Draco, non le voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione.

“Char, una missione portata a compimento non è sempre una missione priva di perdite.”

“Smettila!” sbottò Char, “Smettila di dire che morirete! Che morirai…”

“Sto cercando di insegnarti che il fatto di lasciare uomini sul campo non rende una missione un fallimento,” disse Draco.

“Sì che la rende tale se quegli uomini siete voi!”

Draco si fermò afferrando Char per un braccio. Lo guardò negli occhi. Quando Char li distolse, ferito e arrabbiato, Draco lo costrinse a guardarlo mettendogli una mano sulla guancia.

“Un re non mette i sentimenti davanti al suo popolo,” disse Draco scandendo ogni parola, “Non permettere mai ai sentimenti di mettersi tra te e ciò che è giusto fare.”

“È giusto proseguire una missione se questa porta al suicidio?” chiese Char con la voce spezzata.

“È giusto provare sperando di riuscire,” ribatté Draco, “Provare a fare la cosa giusta.”

Draco gli accarezzò la guancia col pollice, “Qualunque cosa succederà, sono fiero del fatto che stiamo andando a compiere l’unica azione di cui questo regno ha bisogno per rialzarsi e ritornare nel suo pieno splendore.”

Draco continuava a dirlo, e Char iniziava ad avere paura.

Lui li stava accompagnando lì, ma nulla era cambiato da quando Char aveva definito quella di Draco una missione suicida.

E Draco continuava a volerla intraprendere.

Draco davvero pensava di combattere contro il Kraken con spade e pugnali.

E lui? Lui cos’aveva in mente di fare?

Il suo piano prevedeva che non fosse più sotto alla maledizione prima di arrivare lì, prevedeva di togliere la corona a suo zio e rinchiuderlo da qualche parte in modo che pagasse per tutte le azioni compiute, ma il suo piano non prevedeva una fine precisa per il Kraken.

Forse stava accompagnando i suoi amici dritti alla morte e non aveva alcun potere di fermare gli eventi.

Char riprese a camminare, dando ad intendere a Tre e a Draco di aver compreso il discorso e di accettarlo.

In realtà una cosa lo stava rassicurando mano a mano che riprendeva il cammino e allungava il passo.

Rimaneva ancora il vecchio piano di suo zio, nella peggiore delle ipotesi.

Non voleva deludere Draco e Tre, avrebbe dato qualunque cosa perché tutto filasse liscio, il Kraken fosse sconfitto e lui potesse riprendersi la corona, ma se questo significava veder morire Tre o Draco o tutti e due non era accettabile.

Colui che era stato designato come sacrificio al Kraken fin dall’inizio stava andando lì esattamente come loro. Se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, si sarebbe dato in pasto al Kraken senza alcun rimpianto e senza bisogno di ricevere alcun ordine.

Suo zio sarebbe morto dal ridere a sentire la bella notizia.

 

 

 

Il buio era sceso da un pezzo.

Char fluttuava in una sorta di sonno/veglia che non gli permetteva di riposare. Era agitato da pensieri, era agitato dal viaggio che stava per giungere al termine, agitato da quanto poco si stava rendendo utile.

Il fuoco acceso invece che dare conforto rendeva il paesaggio più angusto, tetramente illuminato. Il fitto del bosco così scuro faceva pensare a pericoli in agguato. L’unica sua sicurezza erano i due uomini che lo abbracciavano.

E forse quel rumore l’aveva solo sognato.

L’improvviso agitarsi dei due corpi accanto a lui lo svegliò del tutto. E in quel momento un altro urlo agghiacciante si levò dal centro del bosco. Vicino da mettere i brividi.

No, non aveva sognato.

Draco e Tre scattarono in piedi, perfettamente desti e pronti ad agire. Misero mano alle armi, mossero la testa ora a destra ora a sinistra come a sondare l’aria.

Char si mise a sedere mentre Draco mormorava, “Arpie?” in direzione di Tre.

Tre stava annuendo.

“Arpie? Come Arpie?” chiese Char, “Non è territorio delle Arpie.”

“Volano,” disse Draco, “Non hanno più territorio. Da quando tuo zio ha tolto loro molte risorse con l’ultimo editto emanato si sono spinte a cercare cibo ovunque.”

Suo zio, di nuovo.

“Che facciamo se vengono qui?” domandò Char.

Draco afferrò un grosso legno, gli fece prendere fuoco per usarlo come torcia. Char non fece in tempo a rendersi conto del fatto che Draco avesse intenzione di andare in avanscoperta, quando un altro urlo spaventoso squarciò le tenebre. Draco scattò in avanti, “Vado a controllare. Rimanete qui.”

Char strinse occhi e pugni mentre l’ennesimo, involontario, ordine lo bloccava sul posto. Tre non si accorse di Char immobile così come non si curò della parole di Draco; lo seguì all’interno della boscaglia.

Trascorsero interminabili secondi di nausea e rabbia. Char abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi piedi ringhiando loro, “Muovetevi, muovetevi.”

Di nuovo il verso straziante della creatura, da perforare le orecchie, e lo schiocco secco che producevano gli indumenti quando li scrollavi forte; il battito d’ali dell’Arpia, proprio sopra alle loro teste.

Se fosse planata sopra Tre o sopra Draco?

Forse non sarebbe stata abbastanza forte da sollevare un uomo con le zampe, ma gli artigli avrebbero potuto lacerare facilmente la carne. Si sarebbe potuta fermare lì a mangiarli vivi. Anche se uno dei due fosse riuscito a colpirla con un fendente l’altro sarebbe morto sotto agli artigli.

Tremò forte, in tutto il corpo. Tremò come se fosse in preda ai deliri della febbre, come se fosse in pieno inverno immerso nella neve.

Prima i pugni, poi il corpo, infine le gambe.

E quando toccò alle gambe, ne approfittò per staccarne una dal suolo.

Fu come se il gesto avesse completamente spezzato quella forza che lo teneva inchiodato al terreno, come se gli avesse dato uno spintone sulla schiena e l’avesse buttato in avanti. Cominciò a correre senza badare al buio a cui andava incontro, troppo felice per curarsene.

Aveva ragione.

Poteva opporsi alla maledizione.

Era la prima cosa su cui aveva ragione, la prima decisione presa tutto da solo e dimostratasi corretta.

Scorse la fiamma che divampava dal pezzo di legno in mano a Draco. La stava agitando davanti a lui come fosse un segnale per qualcuno. Accanto a lui Tre era illuminato dalla torcia ogniqualvolta quella gli veniva passata davanti.

Entrambi gli uomini avevano lo sguardo fisso davanti a loro.

Char fece qualche passo avanti e capì cosa stavano cercando di tenere a distanza.

La grossa creatura era appollaiata poco distante da Char. Troppo impegnata a tenere sotto tiro i due uomini, non si era accorta del terzo che le stava praticamente alle spalle.

Char dovette fare i conti per l’ennesima volta con la differenza tra leggenda e realtà.

L’Arpia non era per nulla come se l’era immaginata; riusciva a scorgere il famoso viso da essere umano di cui tutti parlavano, ma per tutto il resto era un rapace. Era un po’ più grande di un cavallo e a dirla tutta sembrava più spaventata che aggressiva.

Continuava ad aprire e chiudere un’ala e ad emettere versi acuti.

Char uscì allo scoperto. La creatura si accorse di lui e indietreggiò. I grandi occhi scuri si spalancarono per la sorpresa di vederselo spuntare alle spalle, forse stupita di averlo avuto così vicino e di non essere stata attaccata.

Sì, aveva decisamente paura.

“Char!” Draco lo richiamò con voce preoccupata, “Char…”

Char alzò una mano per zittirlo, temendo che l’uomo gli avrebbe ordinato una qualunque cosa.

“Draco, credo che stia male,” disse Char osservando l’Arpia infilare la testa sotto all’ala che continuava a muovere. Char fece qualche passo verso di lei, “Credo abbia un’ala ferita.”

“Char non…”

“Draco se mi dai un altro ordine non te lo perdonerò mai,” gli disse risoluto, senza voltarsi verso l’uomo.

Sorrise alla creatura che posò una zampa di un passo indietro e poi si fermò, non avendo più spazio.

“Non voglio farti del male,” Char le si avvicinò a mano tesa e toccò le piume dell’ala. Non aveva mai posato la mano su niente di più morbido, eccetto forse i capelli di Draco e Tre.

Rise al paragone per cui i due uomini l’avrebbero senz’altro strozzato. O almeno Draco l’avrebbe fatto.

L’Arpia si accucciò a terra tremando, ora più piccola anche di un cavallo.

Char frugò nel morbido piumaggio nero finché la sua mano toccò qualcosa di duro e freddo, proprio al centro dell’ala.

Non vedeva quasi nulla, la fioca luce della torcia di Draco arrivava a malapena ad illuminare il volto della creatura. Char decise di rischiare e con un paio di strattoni secchi estrasse dall’ala il corpo estraneo.

L’Arpia emise un verso di inequivocabile dolore al quale Draco reagì prontamente urlando, “Char, allontanati!”

Char non poté far altro che allontanarsi dalla creatura e andare vicino ai suoi due compagni, ma fu felice di vedere che l’Arpia stava già stendendo l’ala e provando a dare dei colpi per alzarsi in volo.

Al secondo tentativo la folata di vento che alzò investì tutti e tre.

Al terzo la creatura fletté le lunghe zampe e si alzò in volo.

“Hai deciso di fare l’eroe all’improvviso?” fu la domanda di Draco non appena la creatura scomparve dalla visuale.

Char aprì la mano che ancora stringeva la scheggia bianca appuntita. Draco la prese, se la rigirò davanti agli occhi e poi tornò a guardarlo. “Avrebbe potuto ucciderti.”

“No invece,” ribatté Char, “Draco dobbiamo smetterla di fidarci delle voci che sentiamo. Bisogna guardare tutto coi propri occhi per giudicarlo,” nel dire questo Char indicò Tre. “È come se mio zio in pochi anni avesse costruito un regno del terrore mettendoci gli uni contro gli altri. E ha fatto un lavoro incredibile. I Giganti, gli Orchi, le Arpie, Tre, il Kraken… Se tra noi abbiamo problemi più grossi di cui preoccuparci passa in secondo piano che chi governa è una persona orribile. Io l’ho avuto in casa per anni e non mi sono mai accorto di nulla. Voglio vedere il Kraken coi miei occhi.”

Lo disse convinto della frase pronunciata. Era sincero. Indipendentemente da come sarebbe andata, voleva almeno essere presente.

“Mi dispiace di averti dato un ordine,” disse Draco, “Prima, anche se mi avevi chiesto di non farlo.”

Char sorrise, “E non solo, se ti ricordi bene prima di infilarti nel bosco per correre dietro all’Arpia, me ne hai dato un altro.”

Draco corrugò la fronte e guardò Tre. Strano che cercasse aiuto da lui. La cosa fece ridere Char.

“Hai detto _rimanete qui_ , l’hai detto a Tre, ma anche a me,” ripeté Char.

La realizzazione di Draco arrivò subito dopo, “Hai contrastato l’ordine? Come?”

Char scosse la testa, “Purtroppo non ne ho idea, ma l’ho fatto. È qualcosa, no?”

“Stai scherzando? Qualcosa?” Draco lo strinse col braccio che non reggeva la torcia, “È incredibile, sei incredibile.”

Anche Tre lo stava osservando con nell’occhio una scintilla che a Char sembrò orgoglio. Gli piacque credere che lo fosse, perché era una bella sensazione essere accarezzato da quello sguardo.

Avrebbe voluto essere abbracciato anche da lui, ma l’uomo non accennò a farlo.

Mancava pochissimo per raggiungere il mare, forse un’altra mezza giornata di cammino al massimo.

E il loro destino sarebbe stato deciso tutto lì, al cospetto della gigantesca creatura che terrorizzava il regno.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo al finale della storia!
> 
> E poi rimane solo il breve epilogo. 
> 
> Pronti a sapere come risolveranno i problemi i nostri eroi? :D
> 
> Come al solito ho messo nomi conosciuti a cose inventate. Il mio Kraken e la mia Argo sono frutto della mia mente malata.

Il solo ingresso ad Argo era quanto di più sfarzoso avesse mai visto.

Niente a che vedere con i piccoli villaggi visitati lungo il cammino, questa era una città di mare e come tale centro di commerci e scambi che la rendevano ricca e importante.

C’erano grandi costruzioni, abitazioni in pietra, palazzi della stessa fattura del suo, anche se più piccoli, e una gigantesca statua ad ornare la piazza in cui stavano per entrare.

Alzò gli occhi a guardare il viso scolpito.

“Non posso crederci,” scosse la testa Char, “È mio zio. Quando…? Perché dovrebbero erigere statue in suo onore, è solo un reggente, non è il Re.”

Draco completò l’ennesimo giro su se stesso, “Penso sia in ringraziamento di tutte le volte che ha placato il Kraken con un’offerta.”

“Questa gente approva il sacrificio umano?” chiese Char abbassando la voce.

“Non credo sia approvazione, è più fare finta di non vedere. Guarda,” Draco mosse la mano in aria ad indicare tutto intorno, “Ti sembra normale questo silenzio e questa totale assenza di persone? Quando il Kraken è in procinto di svegliarsi questa gente se ne va.”

Ecco cosa disturbava di quel posto.

Rispetto ai piccoli borghi sarebbe dovuto essere una specie di formicaio di persone che lavoravano e vivevano.

Sembrava tutto morto.

“Credo che il Kraken sia già sveglio,” Draco strinse il pugno, poi lo aprì sotto gli occhi di Char. Dentro di esso il frammento estratto dall’ala dell’Arpia. “Questo dev’essere parte di un dente e quell’Arpia dev’essersi avvicinata tanto da farsi quasi divorare. Forse alcuni degli abitanti sono nascosti in casa, ma la maggior parte è scappata.”

Char annuì, per darsi forza e costringersi a proseguire. A questo livello di coinvolgimento non si tornava più indietro.

Con la coda dell’occhio colse Tre mentre si dirigeva spedito verso il centro della città.

“Tre!”    

L’uomo affrettò il passo invece di girarsi.

“Tre!”

Char gli corse dietro, con Draco al seguito.

“Tre, dove stai andando? Dobbiamo rimanere insieme…” disse Char, ma quando lo raggiunse ed ebbe l’occasione di guardarlo in viso ciò che vide non gli piacque. Era quel tipo di risolutezza difficile da fermare; un serio cipiglio da guerriero o lo sguardo deciso di chi sta andando incontro a morte certa senza curarsene. Tre non era mai stato un tipo allegro, ma in quella situazione il suo viso voleva dire una cosa sola.

Char provò ad afferrarlo per un braccio, ma Tre strattonò liberandosi in fretta. Proseguì dritto.

“Che gli prende?” rassegnato, Char si rivolse a Draco.

L’uomo gli mise una mano sulla spalla, “Char, gli uomini delle mia spedizione sono in arrivo oppure sono già qui. Non hanno motivi per esserci ostili, se non la bugia che ho detto loro, ma comunque… Io cerco di capire cosa ha in mente Tre, tu…?”

Draco lo guardò interrogativo. E Char capì perché; non voleva dargli ordini e stava aspettando che fosse lui a decidere cosa fare.

“Faccio un giro per vedere se ci sono i tuoi uomini...” disse Char. “Ma se dovessi vederli baderò di tenermi nascosto.”

“Fai attenzione.”

“Tornerò ad attendervi qui alla statua, d’accordo?” chiese Char.

Draco annuì con una stretta alla sua spalla. Un mezzo sorriso gli increspò le labbra e Char fu sicuro del fatto che Draco avrebbe voluto salutarlo con un bacio. E cos’era quella tristezza che gli aleggiava nello sguardo?

Fu solo un breve istante, poi l’uomo si voltò e corse a raggiungere Tre.

Char ebbe la sgradevole, terribile sensazione che Draco fosse convinto che non si sarebbero visti mai più.

Si sforzò di scacciare il pensiero e si avviò dalla parte opposta. Camminò lungo i muri, evitando gli spiazzi aperti più in vista, ma era tutto talmente silenzioso che se ci fosse stato qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto.

Perlustrò quel lato scoprendo altri edifici di tutti i tipi, botteghe chiuse, un mercato all’aperto da cui era stata ritirata tutta la merce; avanzi e scarti del precedente mercato ad un lato della strada cominciavano ad emanare cattivo odore.

Se il Kraken si era già svegliato, lì alla baia dove la città si affacciava sul mare, allora non doveva essere accaduto molto tempo prima.

Char tornò sui suoi passi, decretando quella zona del tutto morta.

Fu proprio lungo il percorso del ritorno che cominciò a sentire delle voci. Prima un brusio in sottofondo al rumori di passi e allo scalpitare degli zoccoli dei cavalli, poi via via alcune voci si distinsero dalle altre.

Quella di suo zio in particolar modo.

Char si appiattì contro un muro.

Aveva funzionato. Parlare con il mastro ferraio della scomparsa dei due uomini del Re aveva fatto girare la voce in fretta. E suo zio si era precipitato proprio dove tutto si sarebbe dovuto svolgere. Preoccupato di sistemare quanto del suo piano non stava procedendo nel giusto modo.

Sporgendosi Char abbracciò con lo sguardo tutta la statua e naturalmente suo zio era lì, sotto a quell’orrenda riproduzione, in quale altro posto sarebbe potuto essere?

Sperò che Tre e Draco si accorgessero come lui del trambusto e che non comparissero nei pressi della statua proprio in quel momento.

Anche gli uomini di Draco erano lì con suo zio, riconobbe il giovane Eusebios. Attorno, un altro gruppo di quelli che sembravano soldati tutti con indosso lo stemma che una volta era stato il simbolo del regno di suo padre Stephan.

Strinse i pugni all’improvviso ricordo che suo zio era colpevole della morte di suo padre; il fratello, sangue del suo sangue. Quale atto poteva essere più orribile e crudele?

Forse solo il voler consegnare il giovane nipote al Kraken.

“Voglio sapere perché siete qui senza il capo della spedizione!” sbraitò suo zio Edgar non appena smontato da cavallo.

“Vostra Maestà,” si rivolse a lui uno degli uomini di Draco, non Eusebios, “Ci aspettavamo altri uomini ma non di trovare lei…”

“Io invece non mi aspettavo di avere a che fare con una massa di incompetenti!” urlò suo zio.

“Draco ci raggiungerà non appena svolto un altro compito…” cominciò il soldato.

“Cosa mai può essere più importante dei miei ordini?” lo interruppe suo zio. Si avvicinò minaccioso all’uomo e quello abbassò il mento.

“A-abbiamo…” balbettò il soldato, “Abbiamo ritrovato il prigioniero che stavamo portando qui, quello che era fuggito dopo aver ucciso i nostri uomini, Maestà, il ricercato,” confessò.

“Cosa…?” ribatté suo zio, ma si accorse presto di non aver azzeccato il tono da usare. Gli uomini lo guardarono stupiti. Si aspettavano una reazione più soddisfatta.

Char scosse la testa. Suo zio si era dimenticato che nessuno di quei soldati sapeva che la liberazione di Tre era stata programmata proprio da lui in persona. E che il suo ritrovamento invece non era stato previsto.

Non poté impedirsi di sogghignare, nonostante la situazione fosse complicata; suo zio era davvero un idiota.

“Oh, sì, il guercio…” si affrettò a correggersi suo zio, “Bene. Un… Buon lavoro, per una volta. L’avete ritrovato ed era…?”

Suo zio stava tentando di avere informazioni sul ragazzo che viaggiava col ricercato senza destare i sospetti di nessuno.

“Maestà,” proseguì l’uomo e Char sentì il cuore accelerare i battiti. “Draco lo sta portando al Fosso del Tormento, per questo…”

Suo zio si prese la testa fra le mani, stavolta il viso di chi era molto sorpreso e allegro. “Una notizia più che buona,” si complimentò. Rimase come in attesa di avere quell’unica informazione di cui aveva bisogno per essere tranquillo, quella sola certezza.

“Sì, Maestà, giorni fa, all’interno del Bosco, l’abbiamo catturato,” continuò fiero l’uomo, rassicurato dalla benedizione del sovrano, “Viaggiava con un ragazzo…”

Char non la vide, ma immaginò la faccia di suo zio alla tanto sospirata rivelazione. Un sorriso radioso.

“Un… Ragazzo…” finse interesse suo zio, “Immagino che anche quello sia stato portato al Fosso insieme al ricercato, la legge…”

Quell’interrogatorio era un pessimo esempio da seguire per chi voleva far credere di non sapere nulla degli avvenimenti occorsi. Ma gli uomini di Draco dovevano essere troppo piegati al volere del reggente per accorgersene. E troppo spaventati dalle ripercussioni della sua rabbia.

“Infatti, anche il ragazzo è in custodia di Draco, ecco…” l’uomo si trovò nell’imbarazzo di non sapere se lamentarsi della condotta insubordinata di Draco o coprire le decisioni del capo condottiero, “Non so esattamente se abbiano raggiunto il Fosso…”

“Come non lo sai?” sbraitò suo zio, di nuovo persa la regale calma. “Maledizione!”

Char lo guardava da una distanza non eccessiva e lo trovava squallido in tutta la sua incapacità di contenere le reazioni. Le trame malvagie complottate erano le sue e non era nemmeno in grado di accertarsi cosa avesse funzionato e cosa no; non sapeva dove fossero i suoi uomini, non sapeva che fine avesse fatto il nipote da uccidere, non sapeva come liberarsi del Kraken.

Squallido.

E alle domande non aveva risposto Eusebios. Il giovane avrebbe di certo spifferato quante concessioni Draco aveva fatto ad entrambi i prigionieri e chissà a quel punto suo zio come si sarebbe inalberato. E preoccupato allo stesso tempo. Era quasi un peccato, Char avrebbe voluto gustarsi lo spettacolo…

Posò lo sguardo ovunque tra gli uomini del gruppetto attorno a suo zio.

Ora che ci faceva caso, dov’era finito Eusebios?

Come in risposta ai suoi pensieri, la lama di una spada gli sfiorò la guancia e passò gelida sotto al suo collo. Char deglutì e ne sentì il filo contro la pelle.

Non che ne avesse bisogno, ma con la coda dell’occhio si sincerò che ci fosse Eusebios dall’altra parte della spada.

“Non mi piace chi si nasconde e origlia le conversazioni degli altri,” disse il giovane, “Non dovresti essere molto lontano da qui? Magari dentro al Fosso?”

“Non avete fatto molto per tenere la conversazione segreta,” ribatté Char, “E la risposta alle tue domande è no, molto evidentemente.”

“Ehi!” urlò Eusebios agli altri senza abbassare la guardia, “Ho trovato qualcosa di interessante!” poi si rivolse a Char mormorando, “Muoviti,” e lo punzecchiò con la punta della spada su un braccio.

Char non ne aveva certo bisogno. Dopo il comando si stava già muovendo da solo; alla bocca dello stomaco una stretta per la forte delusione di non riuscire a contrastare quell’ordine. Niente di lui gli diceva che fosse possibile evitare di ubbidire.

Perché?

Perché non gli riusciva più?

Non lo stupì più di tanto la faccia di suo zio che letteralmente si aprì, nel vederlo. Un misto di delusione e finta gioia davvero ridicolo.

“Questo è il ragazzo che viaggiava con il guercio,” rivelò Eusebios, “Deve aver ingannato Draco ed essergli sfuggito… Mi dispiace Maestà.”

La reazione di suo zio fu prontissima; spintonò Eusebios in malo modo.

“Char!” esclamò nella perfetta imitazione di uno zio sollevato di rivedere il nipote sano e salvo, “Fatti abbracciare!”

Edgar aveva anche tutta la conoscenza necessaria per dargli ordini senza che fosse palese a tutti gli altri. “Shh, zitto, va tutto bene,” disse accarezzandogli la testa.

Char chiuse la bocca abbandonandosi all’abbraccio suo malgrado.

“È mio nipote, idioti!” urlò suo zio agli altri. “Non riconoscete il figlio di mio fratello, il defunto Re Stephan? Lo stavate portando al Fosso? Potrei farvi uccidere tutti per questo affronto!”

Certo che gli uomini non lo conoscevano, e suo zio lo sapeva molto bene. Semmai Char poteva essere giusto una leggenda, un racconto dei tempi in cui suo padre e sua madre erano ancora vivi; nessuno dei presenti era mai stato informato da suo zio del fatto che c’era un erede al trono e che aveva l’età giusta per portare la corona che adesso impropriamente indossava lui.

Char doveva essere tirato fuori solo al momento opportuno, quando si sarebbe sacrificato al Kraken con onore.

Il momento opportuno era arrivato.

Gli astanti avevano tutti facce da pesci fuor d’acqua. Le bocche si aprivano e chiudevano alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire.

Char, che avrebbe voluto urlare loro di smetterla di prendere ordini da un folle assassino, era l’unico che stava zitto perché era costretto.

“Ma… Ma viaggiava con… L’assassino,” azzardò un uomo.

“È solo un ragazzo!” lo giustificò suo zio, “Cosa poteva saperne della reputazione del guercio?”

E nessuno dei presenti si chiedeva come mai il Principe avesse lasciato palazzo senza dirlo a suo zio.

“Andiamo, Char, vieni con me così mi racconterai tutto…” suo zio gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo sospinse lontano dal gruppo.

Come se avesse avuto bisogno di farlo; Char lo stava già seguendo.

“Ringrazio la tua buona stella che sei ancora vivo… Perché non hai detto a questi uomini chi eri?” continuò a parlare ad alta voce perché gli altri lo sentissero, “Ti avrebbero trattato come conveniva. So quanto sei umile e pronto al sacrificio, so che l’hai fatto per non mettere in difficoltà queste persone…”

Oh, certo. Quel discorso era per preparare tutti alla motivazione per cui Char si era messo in viaggio, l’estremo sacrificio che il Principe avrebbe compiuto di lì a poco di fronte alla creatura.

Char era furente.

Non tanto per quello che suo zio aveva intenzione di fare, quel viaggio gli aveva insegnato che non doveva stupirsi per la crudeltà della gente, doveva solo cercare di non essere crudele lui stesso; era più furente per il fatto che voleva avere occasione di dire a suo zio ciò che pensava e non riusciva a farlo.

“Non so se sei qui perché sei molto orgoglioso,” il tono di suo zio, lontano dal gruppo, cambiò radicalmente. Gli ghermì la spalla scuotendolo, “O se sei solo stupido. Penso più la seconda, non sei mai stato molto sveglio.”

Continuò a sorridergli, a beneficio di chi li osservava da lontano, ma attraverso le labbra distese ringhiava, “Dimmi che cosa sai, adesso.”

Char sbatté gli occhi stupito, “Non dovrei essere qui? Non era il tuo piano fin dall’inizio?”

“Certo,” acconsentì l’uomo con un cenno del capo, “Ma se i miei uomini non sono con te, e da quanto ho saputo sono spariti, allora il mio piano non si è proprio svolto correttamente.”

“Mi dispiace,” disse in tono drammatico Char, “Ho fatto io in modo che ti arrivasse la voce che i tuoi uomini sono spariti. Volevo che venissi qui.”

“E perché mai?”

“Perché più vicino sei al Kraken, più c’è speranza che tu finisca nelle sue fauci,” disse Char. “È ora che cominci a farti il lavoro sporco da solo, zio.”

Innanzitutto voleva distrarre suo zio e impedirgli di chiedergli notizie di Draco e Tre. E a quanto pareva ci era riuscito.

L’espressione sul viso di suo zio fu una mai vista prima. Ripagò Char quasi di tutto. Almeno di tutto ciò che era stato fatto a lui. Per quanto fatto a suo padre, al regno e a Tre… Quella era un’altra storia.

Ma aveva terrorizzato suo zio con semplici parole e nemmeno troppo minacciose. Aveva solo pronosticato un’eventualità, del resto avere a che fare col Kraken non era certo sicuro.

Suo zio Edgar non aveva onore, non aveva coraggio e non era suo padre. Non era un re, era un usurpatore.

E gli usurpatori erano dei vigliacchi già nascosti in quella definizione.

Un usurpatore. Suo zio non era il Re. Si ripeté quelle parole.

Il vero Re era lui e mai prima di quel momento era stato più certo di quella cosa.

Per Char fu come essere investito da un caldo raggio di sole, come se la realizzazione fosse più forte ora che guardava negli occhi di un uomo che per quel regno non era niente.

Suo zio riprese subito il controllo. “Così tanto risentimento in un uomo così giovane… Non mi dovrò neanche avvicinare al Kraken. Sarai tu a chiamarlo, non appena ti manderò lì all’altare,” suo zio indicò lontano verso la baia.

Char sollevò un sopracciglio; quindi il mostro si mostrava solo per mangiare.

Per combatterlo l’unico modo era farlo uscire allo scoperto.

“Soldati!” suo zio aprì le braccia verso il gruppo di uomini che ancora era immobile a guardarli da lontano. Alzò la voce per farsi sentire. “Mio nipote, il coraggioso erede al trono, chiede di vedere il Kraken con i suoi occhi,” abbassò le braccia e portò le mani al cuore, “Un’incredibile dimostrazione di valore voler rischiare la sua vita per salvare la vostra, che siete venuti qui per sfidare l’orrenda creatura.”

Char non ribatté in alcun modo, anche se avrebbe potuto farlo, avrebbe potuto già da un pezzo; scrutò all’interno del gruppo di soldati e non ne trovò uno pronto a fermarlo per non fargli fare una sciocchezza del genere.

Capì in quel momento quanto il governo di suo zio fosse basato sull’intimidazione. Soldati grandi e grossi, votati al combattimento, erano stati costretti da Edgar a venire fino a lì a rischiare la vita; nessuno di loro desiderava davvero compiere quella missione, non importava quanto si atteggiasse a valoroso guerriero. Se messo di fronte alla possibilità di salvarsi la pelle, rinunciava volentieri.

L’unico che si era recato lì con la vera intenzione di sconfiggere il Kraken era Draco. L’unico uomo che manteneva fede alla parola data. E accanto a lui Tre, che già si era diretto alla baia senza scorta e senza protezioni. In mano nemmeno la sua preziosa accetta.

Char si sentì forte del solo fatto di far parte di quel gruppo e non di questo davanti ai suoi occhi.

Il loro trio era sufficiente a cambiare le cose. Loro da soli avrebbero trasformato il regno da quello che era diventato a qualcosa di meglio perfino di quello di suo padre Stephan.

A mezza bocca, suo zio gli sussurrò “Vai all’altare Char, vai…”

E non si accorse del fatto che, prima di eseguire l’ordine, Char si prese tutto il suo tempo per sorridere e fargli un cenno col capo.

Il mostro doveva uscire allo scoperto e lui sarebbe andato a chiamarlo. Ma quello non era un ordine di suo zio, era la sua decisione in completa autonomia.

Non sapeva cosa fosse successo ma, dopo averlo guardato negli occhi e averlo detronizzato, la voce di suo zio era diventata come un rumore fastidioso in sottofondo, non abbastanza autoritario per impartire ordini. Come se mano a mano si stesse affievolendo il suo dominio.

“Noi resteremo qui ad attenderti,” continuò suo zio mentre Char avanzava verso il mare.

Il silenzio della città era un suono ancora più innaturale nei pressi dell’altare. In contrasto con lo scrosciare delle onde che si infrangevano sugli scogli.

Char salì sul vasto cerchio dove era stato eretto il famoso altare. Passò una mano sulla fredda pietra mentre rifletteva su quale fosse il modo per richiamare il Kraken.

Urlare? Fischiare?

Si sedette sull’altare, invece, decidendo che fosse quello il modo migliore per far sapere alla creatura che anche quell’anno il pranzo era servito.

Non appena lo fece anche il rumore delle onde cessò.

Vide il mare ritirarsi e lasciare scoperti tutti gli scogli direttamente sotto di lui, sotto all’altare.

Fu in quel momento che proprio lì dove il mare si infrangeva sugli scogli, su uno spiazzo che pareva una piccola spiaggia, vide due uomini che stavano assistendo allo stesso spettacolo, ma da una posizione molto più pericolosa.

Quello che si stava sbracciando non poteva essere che Draco, lo avrebbe riconosciuto anche ad una distanza maggiore di quella.

Dal modo in cui si agitava, l’uomo era probabilmente preoccupato che Char fosse lì sotto costrizione.

Tre invece sembrava intento a raccogliere pietre dal mare. Cosa stava facendo?

Voleva fare segno ad entrambi che era tutto sotto controllo, ma l’attenzione di Char si rivolse al mare suo malgrado.

Una grossa massa d’acqua, alta quanto il muro di cinta di una città, si stava ergendo proprio come un lavoro di costruzione, reggendosi in piedi da sola per la stessa forza oscura che produceva la cascata senza origine dell’Oasi.

Dal centro della massa, enormi, del colore della pietra, fuoriuscirono due zampe artigliate.

Era tanto affascinante nel suo orrore che Char non poté distogliere lo sguardo.

Quello poteva davvero essere uno spettacolo a cui assistere una sola volta nella vita e non solo per la pericolosità che la vicinanza comportava.

Il muso spuntò subito dopo. Qualcosa di indefinibile tra un serpente e una di quelle creature di cui si narrava nelle storie sugli dei; giganteschi e possenti figli nati dall’unione dell’acqua con la terra o con il cielo.

I due occhi neri lo puntarono immediatamente.

Ma non era per se stesso che Char temeva; era per Tre e Draco così vicini a quel mostro gigantesco. Così Char decise di giocare la sua carta, l’unica che aveva.

Poteva disubbidire, poteva scappare.

E lo fece.

Sapeva che togliere al Kraken il suo sacrificio avrebbe fatto alterare la creatura. E forse c’era bisogno, in quel momento, che la lunga serie di offerte date al mostro si interrompesse brutalmente e che fosse messa la parola fine una volta per tutte allo scempio portato da suo zio nel regno.

Quando il Kraken lo vide scattare a sinistra e correre lungo la scogliera mosse la gigantesca testa per seguire i suoi movimenti.

Semplicemente spaventoso.

La creatura emise un lungo e acuto verso di dolore, contrariata dalla fuga di Char, e mosse due soli passi verso gli scogli.

La terra tremò, sotto i piedi di Char, alle sue spalle, intorno, dappertutto.

Char invertì la rotta all’interno della città, così che il mostro per seguirlo fosse costretto a salire sull’altare e distruggerlo.

Allo stesso modo proseguì verso il luogo dove aveva lasciato suo zio e gli altri uomini. C’era qualcos’altro da distruggere.

Vedere le espressioni dei soldati farsi mano a mano più stupite divertì Char non poco. Mentre si avvicinava a loro capì che, nonostante la potenza delle zampate della creature fosse pari a quella di un terremoto, nessuno si era reso conto di quanto successo. Solo alla vista del Kraken il gruppo compatto si sparpagliò a grande velocità a coprire tutte le direzioni possibili.

Bene. Char non voleva nessun morto e nessun ferito, se possibile.

Con una zampata il Kraken disintegrò la statua di suo zio. La lunga coda tirò una frustata al palazzo adiacente staccandone un grosso tocco che cadde a terra spargendo briciole giganti.

Char colse i colori della tunica di suo zio che stava correndo più veloce di chiunque altro per mettersi in salvo. Il Kraken, fermato da un edificio più alto degli altri, rimase indietro ad urlare al cielo.

Char riuscì ad arrivare vicinissimo a suo zio e quasi afferrarlo per il collo di quell’assurda tunica che usava alla stregua di una divisa reale. Lo mancò di pochissimo sfiorandolo e l’uomo affrettò la sua corsa.

Fino a che non raggiunse lo spiazzo del mercato. Da dietro una delle case spuntò una figura che a braccia larghe e gambe tese bloccò la corsa di suo zio facendolo rovinare a terra.

“Draco…” sospirò Char, grato di sapere che le zampe del Kraken non l’avevano sepolto sotto gli scogli.

Si fermò per voltarsi.

Il Kraken stava distruggendo a manate l’edificio che gli aveva impedito di proseguire. Non gli importava di quante persone stessero scappando intorno a lui, stava puntando Char. Char era la sua preda.

Stranamente, mentre lo guardava spaccare anche l’ultimo muro di fronte a sé, Char fu sollevato dall’idea di essere l’unico interesse del mostro.

La cosa importante era che non lo fossero Draco e Tre.

Con suo zio a terra e Draco impegnato a legarlo Char riprese a correre.

“Char!” sentì Draco urlare alle sue spalle, “Devi portarlo alla spiaggia! Alla spiaggia!”

Fu un urlo a squarciagola, quello di Draco, attutito dal frastuono che i movimenti del mostro provocavano tutto attorno, ma non inudibile. Piuttosto chiaro.

La cosa che colpì Char fu la tranquillità con cui stava considerando le parole di Draco; non come un ordine da eseguire, ma come un piano da attuare. Con delle decisioni da prendere, delle azioni da valutare.

Il Char sotto alla maledizione si sarebbe buttato sulla strada più breve da prendere per raggiungere la spiaggia.

Ma non era più quel Char. Nemmeno le parole di Draco suonavano più come qualcosa da eseguire.

Doveva far arrivare il Kraken alla spiaggia passando dal mare, era l’unico modo. Ma per attirarlo lì sarebbe dovuto entrare in acqua lui stesso e lì non avrebbe mai nuotato abbastanza in fretta da sfuggirgli.

La vide proprio quando stava per dirsi che la soluzione non era a portata di mano.

L’Arpia salvata ore prima gli planò accanto il tempo necessario per permettergli di salire su di lei. Una volta stretto al collo della creatura le urlò “Verso il mare, più veloce che puoi!”

E non aveva idea di quale lingua parlassero le Arpie, ma questa sembrò capirlo subito. Soprattutto sulla direzione da prendere.

La velocità raggiunta con pochi battiti d’ali diede loro un grande vantaggio sul Kraken. Quando furono abbastanza lontani dalla costa Char guardò alle sue spalle e trovò il Kraken a nuotare sotto di loro.

L’Arpia si fermò a volare in cerchio, permettendo così a Char di controllare cosa stesse succedendo sulla spiaggia.

C’erano. Tre e Draco erano lì sulla spiaggia. E Draco gli stava facendo segno di raggiungerli.

Doveva avere un piano, altrimenti mai gli avrebbe suggerito di tornare sulla terra ferma. Ma Char temeva che il piano fosse un cieco attacco da guerriero valoroso che avrebbe portato a nulla di più che alla sua morte.

Fino a che non notò che Tre era accanto a lui, immobile e apparentemente sereno a dispetto di tutto ciò che stava succedendo attorno.

Tre non avrebbe mai rischiato la vita di nessuno di loro e Tre gli stava facendo segno di raggiungerli allo stesso modo.

Char indicò col dito verso la spiaggia e urlò all’Arpia, “Da loro! Vai da loro verso gli scogli!”

La creatura ubbidì nello stesso momento in cui Char parlò. Doveva essere la prima volta in assoluto che qualcuno eseguiva un suo ordine come se fosse stato impartito da un condottiero, da un sovrano.

E planò a filo dell’acqua e verso la spiaggia come se sapesse bene che il tempo era contato e che doveva volare il più in fretta possibile.

Frenò la velocità strisciando le zampe a terra, lasciando lunghi e profondi solchi nella sabbia. Draco seguì entrambi e riuscì a prendere Char tra le braccia prima che finisse scaraventato a terra, quando smontò dall’Arpia non in modo proprio aggraziato.

Ebbe il tempo di guardarlo in viso un attimo, poi il Kraken emerse dall’acqua e tutto si oscurò. Messi di fronte alla creatura da quella posizione non erano che piccoli insetti, facili da schiacciare.

Tre era sempre immobile, in atteggiamento più che sereno, e molto più che risoluto.

Fece segno a Draco, come se fosse qualcosa di prestabilito, di cui Char non intuì nulla.

Di fronte al suo sguardo interrogativo Draco si limitò a dire, “Non so cosa stia facendo, ma dargli retta mi sembra l’unica opzione che abbiamo. Avevi ragione,” Draco lanciò un’occhiata alla creatura, “Qualsiasi mossa è un suicidio.”

Char annuì stringendogli la mano, “Dimmi quello che dobbiamo fare.”

Ma lo capì non appena guardò a terra, ai piedi di Tre. Con le pietre l’uomo aveva prima disegnato un triangolo sulla spiaggia e poi ammucchiato dei grossi sassi ai tre vertici. In quello cha stava direttamente di fronte a loro si era posizionato lui.

Char dedusse che gli altri due erano per lui e per Draco.

Quando i tre posti furono occupati Char sentì scaturire da lui un calore e una forza mai provati prima.

Il triangolo, una così perfetta rappresentazione di tutto ciò che era stato quel viaggio per arrivare fino a lì, stava caricando tutti e tre di un magico influsso che passava da uno all’altro come una luce brillante.

Il Kraken aprì la bocca per emettere quel suo verso terribile, ormai così vicino da poterli falciare con un colpo di coda.

Tre alzò le mani di fronte a sé, compì strani movimenti nell’aria e poi congiunse le dita a formare un triangolo. A quel punto tutta la forza che Char aveva sentito scorrere in sé uscì da lui in una volta sola, convogliandosi in Tre e poi esplodendo fuori dal triangolo della sue dita.

Un fascio di luce tanto bianco da accecare investì il Kraken che scomparve all’istante.

Char rimase paralizzato, una sensazione simile a quando gli veniva intimato di stare fermo e la sua maledizione ubbidiva. Gli occhi lacrimavano e la testa girava.

Durò pochi secondi. Poi, come se la forza che lo stava tenendo in piedi fosse una grossa mano, quella aprì le dita e lo abbandonò alle sue gambe instabili, che crollarono sotto al suo peso.

Tutti i sensi funzionavano però e vedeva i suoi due compagni a terra come lui, oltre a sentire l’Arpia alle sue spalle sbattere le ali e urlare.

Qualche secondo dopo Draco si tirò su a sedere, scosse la testa, si guardò attorno e poi dal suo vertice del triangolo strisciò fino a raggiungerlo.

“Char,” gli accarezzò i capelli, “Char stai bene?”

Riuscì solo ad annuire, mentre lui stesso con le mani andava a toccare l’uomo per sincerarsi che fosse tutto intero, davvero.

Non poteva credere che fossero tutti sani e salvi dopo qualcosa del genere.

Voltò la testa allora, solo in quel momento conscio che Tre era l’unico a non essersi ancora ripreso.

“Tre,” mormorò a fatica, quasi fosse un respiro di troppo.

E cominciò ad avere paura.

Draco guardò Tre riverso a terra e poi si rivolse a Char, “Non pensarlo nemmeno, non è possibile.”

Come animato da una nuova forza, invece di strisciare Draco gattonò fino a Tre. Char lo seguì come poté.

Tre era caduto faccia a terra, sulla schiena la casacca era stata ridotta a brandelli e quel segno a forma di triangolo sotto alla sua nuca era nero come la notte.

Aiutò Draco a voltarlo.

Mentre l’uomo lo scuoteva e lo colpiva delicatamente sul viso esclamando “Sveglia! Sveglia!” Char notò le mani di Tre; sembravano essere state trafitte da una freccia infuocata, grosse bruciature nere sui dorsi e sui palmi. A forma di triangolo.

“Vuoi svegliarti!” lo strattonò ancora Draco; la voce era debole e spossata, ma risultò comunque un ordine. E insieme anche una speranza.

“Draco…” sussurrò Char. L’agitazione di Draco stava confermando il suo timore e alla sola idea tremava.

“Tre! Maledizione…” Draco smise di scuoterlo e gli appoggiò una mano sul petto, “Vuoi dirmi che dopo tutto quello che hai passato finisce così? Non è possibile…” si piegò su Tre, singhiozzò, “Non respira più…”

Il cuore di Char si fermò, mandandolo in apnea per qualche secondo; pensò che sarebbe morto anche lui senza aria, perché la conferma di quanto aveva solo temuto era il dolore più accecante che avesse mai provato. Nemmeno il ramo che gli si era conficcato nella carne era stato così doloroso. E di certo neanche quest’ultima avventura contro una creatura gigantesca.

Quando gli tornò aria nei polmoni riuscì solo a gemere, a piegarsi su se stesso e a piangere insieme a Draco.

Accaddero due cose nello stesso momento.

Tre prese un lungo respiro che lui udì e che Draco dovette sentire direttamente sotto alla sua mano.

Draco si asciugò il fretta il viso col disastroso risultato di sporcarsi di terra e sabbia. Char, senza nascondere le lacrime, abbracciò Tre ancora singhiozzando.

“Tre… Ci hai spaventati a morte,” balbettò. Attese che Draco smentisse il plurale, invece l’uomo si unì all’abbraccio e, cosa ancora più incredibile, baciò Tre su una tempia.

Tanto esterrefatti ed euforici per aver riavuto indietro il compagno, si accorsero della seconda cosa quando era già accanto a loro sulla spiaggia.

Il Kraken non era morto, né si era volatilizzato. Era lì accanto a loro, a guardarli incuriosito, ed era delle dimensioni di una gallina.

Tre si mise a sedere reggendosi con un braccio attorno alle spalle di Draco. Nel cumulo di emozioni appena sperimentate Char aggiunse la calda tenerezza che i due uomini gli comunicarono.

“Cos’è successo?” disse Char riferendosi sia al minuscolo Kraken che a quanto appena accaduto.

La creatura zampettò fino a loro e si accucciò, con la lunga coda arrotolata attorno al corpo.

Draco, ancora appoggiato a Tre, fissò lo sguardo in lontananza mormorando, “Forse le leggende sugli dei non sono tutte leggende.”

Si staccò da Tre, lo guardò in viso, “Ne ricordo una di un dio chiamato Odino, che per guadagnare il dono della saggezza ha offerto in dono un suo occhio ad un gigante… Qualcosa del genere.”

Tre non mosse un muscolo, né fece cenni, nemmeno di fronte ai quattro occhi che lo fissavano interrogativi. Anzi, sei occhi, contando il gracchiante Kraken che stava agitando le quattro braccia come volesse alzarsi in volo.

“Sapete una cosa?” disse Char, “Non mi importa. Non mi importa come ci siamo riusciti, ma questa è una missione riuscita, Draco. Perché siamo vivi e da adesso le cose cambieranno.”

Il Kraken tentò di ripetere il suo verso, che emesso alle attuali dimensioni risultò un belato.

Draco scosse la testa, “Non è che è il tuo animale domestico scappato da casa?” domandò l’uomo a Tre mentre lo aiutava a rimettersi in piedi. “Anni di terrore per un cucciolo troppo cresciuto?”

Tre sbuffò in risposta. Gli cedettero le gambe, ma Draco riuscì a tenerlo in piedi.

“Ha bisogno di riposo,” disse Draco, “E di cibo.”

“Certo,” ribatté Char, “Tutti noi. È per questo che stiamo tornando a palazzo. Dov’è mio zio?”

Draco indicò col mento sopra, in alto, al di là della scogliera e dell’altare distrutto, “Legato mani e piedi e svenuto contro uno dei palazzi.”

“Recuperiamolo e troviamo il modo di rendere il viaggio di ritorno più breve possibile,” Char si piegò a prendere in braccio il Kraken. La bestiola gli si avvinghiò con le quattro braccia al polso e si issò con la coda da terra.

“Cosa vuoi fare con quella roba?” domandò Draco.

“Vorrai mica lasciarlo qui? È piccolo e indifeso!”

“Mangiava le persone!”

“Ora non mangia più nessuno,” disse Char, “Sono sicuro che fosse sotto qualche incantesimo che noi abbiamo spezzato. Non è stata colpa sua, ma di mio zio che invece di cercare un rimedio ha usato questa creatura come punizione per chi gli disobbediva,” avvicinò il naso al Kraken che lo leccò con la punta di una lingua che sembrava lunghissima.

“Che schifo, Char… Mettilo giù,” disse Draco.

“No!” esclamò Char, “Avevo ragione. Il Kraken non era del tutto come la leggenda raccontava.”

La scogliera non sembrava lasciare spazio ad una risalita. L’Arpia riapparve di fronte a loro, dopo essere stata saggiamente nascosta per tutto il tempo dietro una roccia.

Il modo in cui si offrì di portarli sulla sua groppa fu impossibile da fraintendere.

“Vai prima tu Char,” disse Draco sorridendo.

“Non ci penso neanche,” rispose Char, “Prima Tre.”

“Questo è il secondo ordine a cui non ubbidisci, Principe,” commentò Draco, rivelando il vero motivo di tutti gli imperativi utilizzati.

“Già, a quanto pare…” Char scrollò le spalle.

Draco assicurò saldamente Tre all’Arpia e si spostò per farla alzare in volo. La creatura si librò in aria come non avesse alcun peso addosso.

“Credo che dovrò chiamarti Maestà, da ora in poi,” disse Draco, “Diventare re di Kyrria ha cancellato del tutto la maledizione. Tuo zio avrebbe perso comunque. Che ne dici di questo come divertente colpo di scena?”

Char lo abbracciò e abbracciati rimasero ad attendere che l’Arpia planasse per portare su anche loro.


	7. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo ad un altro finale arrivato rapido come un lampo. Ormai ragiono in termini di capitoli per sapere in che modo scorre la mia vita. Tipo: Toh, guarda, sei capitoli fa stavo ancora pensando ai regali di Natale, mentre adesso il Natale è già finito.  
> Fra due capitoli di La Casa Accanto invece è la Befana…  
> Ecco, così.  
> Un giorno mi piacerebbe scrivere una storia di cinquantadue capitoli, iniziarla d’estate e dire: la prossima estate saprete come va a finire.   
> In caso la farò piena di intrighi, così ora che arriva l’anno dopo nessuno si ricorderà com’è cominciata e sarà un’allegra corsa verso l’ignoto. Tanto Hannibal e Will ci accompagneranno sempre con gioia. Lo sostengo io, senza chiedere ai diretti interessati.  
> Ad ogni modo vi ringrazio per avermi seguita in quest’altra avventura con i tre nuovi amici e mi auguro che questo epilogo sia un breve ma piacevole sguardo sulla vita nel regno prima che il sipario si chiuda, almeno per ora. Mi auguro il vostro Natale sia stato pieno di piacevoli momenti.   
> Ogni tanto mi piace ricordare per i nuovi arrivati che  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) qui è dove mi trovate se volete chiedermi qualunque cosa riguardante le fanfic che non è stata toccata nei commenti. O se avete voglia di sapere a grandi linee cosa bolle in pentola per le prossime storie. ;) O se avete quell’idea che vi gira per la testa e non avete voglia di scrivervi la storia da soli. O se avete voglia di leggere post che vanno dal serio all’idiota nel giro di un paio di giorni. :D

Non capiva da dove derivasse tutto il nervosismo.

Era solo una stupida cerimonia, niente di più.

Lui era ufficialmente il re di Kyrria dal giorno del suo compleanno e ancora di più da quando suo zio era stato incarcerato. E non avrebbe davvero portato una corona sulla testa, che assurdità, si trattava solo di un gesto simbolico.

Ma come diceva Draco: era giusto dare al popolo qualcosa per cui festeggiare.

Char si sentì le guance andare a fuoco. Draco considerava la sua incoronazione una vera e propria festa. Qualcosa per cui gioire davvero. L’uomo gli stava dando una fiducia che nessuno mai gli aveva accordato prima.

E Char non voleva deluderlo.

Si lisciò addosso l’abito confezionato dal sarto per la cerimonia. Camicia e casacca gli aderivano perfettamente, proprio come il busto che Draco aveva usato come armatura nell’esercito.

Qualcosa che adesso non avrebbe più utilizzato. Char aveva designato sia lui che Tre, così come diversi altri cittadini, membri di un consiglio a cui il re si sarebbe sempre rivolto per avere un contatto stretto col popolo.

Non che Tre c’entrasse molto col popolo.

Char si fece da solo un’espressione interrogativa davanti allo specchio.

Chissà chi era Tre e come era finito lì nel regno. Aveva l’impressione, da quando Draco aveva scherzosamente cominciato a chiamarlo Odino, che Tre non disprezzasse affatto il cambio di nome. Di certo gli era sempre sembrato una creatura fuori dal consueto, ma dire con esattezza chi fosse, forse questo non sarebbe mai stato possibile.

“E va bene così,” disse al suo riflesso nello specchio. Si sorrise, si voltò e fischiò.

Da sotto il letto emerse il testino del Kraken.

“Che fai lì sotto? Non vuoi partecipare all’incoronazione?” Char si acquattò, “Ci saranno un sacco di cose da mangiare…” la bestiola sgusciò fuori zampettando, “Però non puoi addentare le dita delle persone, d’accordo Ken? Neanche se è Eusebios.”

La bestiola strillò indispettita.

“Char!” Draco entrò nella stanza con la grazia di un orco; Char ebbe un breve assaggio della nuova tenuta dell’uomo, gli mancava solo il mantello al momento, per il resto era elegantissimo.

L’uomo sobbalzò e uscì richiudendo la porta.

Bussò.

“Maestà…” chiamò.

Char scoppiò a ridere.

“Draco entra e smettila!” disse prendendo in braccio Ken.

L’uomo rientrò con impresso sul viso un sorrisetto ironico, a voler significare che la scena fosse stata improvvisata come scherzo. Grugnì guardando il piccolo Kraken che con una zampina cercò di agguantarlo.

Draco si scostò.

“Devo imparare meglio l’etichetta,” commentò l’uomo, “Non sono abituato a non essere vestito da soldato.”

“Ti donano entrambi gli abiti,” disse Char, “Ma con le gambe scoperte stai meglio.”

Draco si guardò attorno con un sopracciglio sollevato. “Meglio che tu non mostri di avere dei favoriti nel consiglio.”

“No, non nel consiglio,” rispose Char, “Solo nella vita privata. E in certe stanze del palazzo,” sorrise roteando gli occhi all’interno della sua stanza da letto.

Se possibile il sopracciglio di Draco si sollevò ancora di più.

Non c’era stato molto tempo da trascorrere insieme come accaduto durante il loro viaggio, tra l’organizzare la ricostruzione della città, tranquillizzare le persone e assicurare suo zio alla giustizia. E nei giorni appena prima l’incoronazione, Char era stato semplicemente rapito dai suoi impegni, certe volte svegliandosi al mattino presto per ritirarsi in camera a tarda sera.

In quelle occasioni un saluto veloce e scambi di opinioni al tavolo del consiglio erano stato tutto ciò che aveva potuto condividere con Tre e Draco. Ma l’ultima cosa che Char desiderava era venire meno ai suoi doveri dopo quanto promesso ai suoi compagni e aveva resistito nonostante sentisse la mancanza di entrambi tanto che avrebbe intrapreso un altro viaggio solo per poter stare con loro.

Si avvicinò a Draco e lo baciò sulle labbra.

“Mi mancate tanto,” disse all’uomo.

Draco raddrizzò la schiena, si leccò le labbra annuendo. Distaccato. Un po’ troppo distaccato.

Come se accennare al loro rapporto fosse accettabile, ma ribadirlo coi gesti no.

“Char la sala ricevimenti è allestita e tra poco arriveranno gli ospiti,” disse Draco, “Trova un posto al mostriciattolo e poi presentati in sala. Aspettano tutti te per aprire le porte.”

Draco uscì così com’era entrato e a Char rimase la sgradevole sensazione che per lui la lontananza fosse stata molto meno dolorosa.

Draco era un uomo pratico e di potere, lo era sempre stato. E aveva tanto a cuore il regno di Kyrria. Forse gli stava più a cuore della sua stessa vita privata.

Char si rassegnò a trovare un posto a Ken in cui non fosse troppo visibile agli altri. Probabilmente non era molto regale mostrarsi all’incoronazione con un Kraken in miniatura sulla spalla.

Prima di scendere nella grande sala dove era atteso, Char ispezionò tutto il piano superiore alla ricerca di Tre. Guardò da ogni finestra, prima giù verso lo spiazzo sterrato dove ci si addestrava con la spada, poi in direzione del cortile dove c’erano le stalle, ma nei luoghi dove di solito amava sostare Tre non c’era.

Char scosse la testa e si diresse alla sala; da quel momento in poi non avrebbe avuto un solo attimo di libertà, forse peggio che in quell’ultimo mese. Disse addio all’idea di calmare il nervosismo abbracciando i suoi compagni irraggiungibili e si preparò ad iniziare il lungo pomeriggio e la lunga serata.

 

 

La cerimonia fu un bellissimo esempio di ciò che Char si aspettava per il futuro del regno; pura collaborazione.

La festa fu aperta a tutti, a chiunque volesse partecipare, e Char ammise tra sé e sé che il rispetto e l’approvazione del popolo di Kyrria era qualcosa che già gli sembrava di sentire; Draco non gli mentiva quando affermava con certezza che le cose sarebbero cambiate da quel momento in poi.

Nemmeno l’incursione di Ken in sala rovinò la festa.

Nessuno lo riconobbe come Kraken, ma lo scambiarono per una grossa lucertola e alcuni invitati si precipitarono fuori dalla porta. Draco riuscì a recuperare la bestiola appesantita dal bottino che teneva tra le piccole fauci: un piccione arrosto.

Char ringraziò l’uomo con un gesto del capo e un sorriso imbarazzato.

Tre si fece vedere solo in un paio di occasioni, all’inizio della festa mettendosi in un angolo a braccia conserte. Aveva imparato che ancora nessuno gli si avvicinava anche se il suo nome era stato ampiamente ristabilito. E grazie a quella consapevolezza ogni tanto si mostrava nelle occasioni di ritrovo festose. Char immaginava che il giorno in cui gli altri avessero provato a rivolgergli la parola si sarebbe astenuto anche dalle riunioni del consiglio.

La seconda occasione in cui comparve fu la vera e propria incoronazione. Momento in cui l’uomo incrociò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise.

Char si sentì sollevato non poco. A quell’unico, minimo segno.

La gente cominciò a diminuire solo a tarda sera. Ma solo rispetto al pomeriggio, perché ancora le strade erano gremite tanto da sembrare alveari. Ovunque si posassero gli occhi c’erano persone che festeggiavano.

Ne era felice, quella gente se lo meritava dopo quanto passato sotto il governo di suo zio, ma col rischio di suonare un po’ egoista solo con se stesso si disse che per essere un vero festeggiamento in quel momento sarebbe dovuto essere accanto ai suoi due compagni. Allora sì che sarebbe stato felice anche lui.

Si tolse la corona e la appese al ramo dell’albero al quale si era appoggiato. Essendo solo un simbolo aveva chiesto che fosse fatta di ferro. Se ne era occupato il mastro ferraio chiacchierone ed era venuta così bella utilizzando così poco materiale che Char si chiese che bisogno ci fosse di sfarzo e ostentazione di ricchezza quando le cose semplici e piccole erano tanto più belle. Ken ne era l’esempio lampante.

Nel suo regno tutti avrebbero avuto qualcosa, nessuno sarebbe contato meno di qualcun altro e avrebbero collaborato per stare bene tutti insieme. Orchi, elfi, giganti, arpie, fate dispettose e vecchie signore che urlavano. Se lo ripeté di fronte alla corona come fosse una specie di ulteriore giuramento, uno con molto più valore perché fatto a se stesso ancora prima che agli altri.

Le foglie tra i rami dell’albero frusciarono, si mossero e poi si aprirono, rivelando il muso di Ken.

“La vuoi smettere di scappare!” esclamò Char tendendo le braccia. Il piccoletto gli saltò addosso. “Ti senti un po’ solo?” gli accarezzò la testolina.

“Giuro che non so che cosa ti ispiri tenerezza in quel coso,” Draco comparve subito dopo. Segno che il _coso_ non gli era proprio scappato.

“Ciao…” sospirò Char, del tutto incurante della frase di Draco. Era solo felice di averlo lì con lui per un po’.

“Vieni con me,” disse l’uomo allungando un braccio per fargli strada.

“Draco… No, non adesso, non mi va di tornare alla festa,” disse Char deluso, “Solo qualche altro minuto, per favore, vai tu. Ti raggiungo.”

“Non credo che la tua mancanza possa nuocere alla festa, ormai, sono tutti ubriachi,” disse Draco prendendo la corona dal ramo, “Ti ho detto di seguirmi, non ti ho detto dove.”

Char si mise Ken sulla spalla e staccò la schiena dal tronco. Seguì Draco senza obiezioni.

Si fermarono dopo una breve passeggiata. “Eccoci,” disse Draco.

Char lo guardò interrogativo e Draco sollevò un angolo della bocca; una delle sue espressioni preferite quando lo voleva prendere in giro.

“Eccoci dove? Non c’è niente…”

Draco finse stupore, “Oh, è vero. Dimenticavo…” da dietro la schiena tirò fuori una mano. Char riconobbe il flauto di sua madre nel pugno dell’uomo.

“Dove l’hai trovato?” Char lo prese con dita tremanti. “Grazie, grazie, grazie.”

“Non è merito mio,” col mento indicò alle sue spalle. Char si voltò e trovò Tre, silenzioso e serio, a guardarlo. “Si è fatto il viaggio fino all’accampamento per ritrovarlo. Ma con l’Arpia ci ha messo meno tempo.”

Char andò ad abbracciarlo. Stringendogli le dita attorno alla nuca gli bisbigliò all’orecchio un altro grazie.

E l’impeto con cui Tre ricambiò suggerì a Char che il distacco dell’uomo era stata solo una sua impressione. Il motivo per cui anche nel poco tempo disponibile Char non l’aveva visto era da ricercare in quella sua missione alla ricerca del perduto strumento.

“Se hai finito, Dio Stregone, avrei un’altra cosa da mostrare al sovrano di Kyrria,” borbottò Draco utilizzando un altro dei nomi con cui amava rivolgersi a Tre.

“Non fulminarlo, d’accordo?” chiese Char a Tre, “Tu non lo sai, ma quando ti ha creduto morto si è messo a piangere.”

“EHI!” urlò Draco, “Devo chiedere a Lucinda di farti un altro incantesimo,” ringhiò a Char, “Uno per farti stare zitto.”

Char rise, prese Tre per mano e insieme raggiunsero Draco. “Cosa devi mostrarmi?” domandò a Draco.

“In realtà tu puoi mostrarlo a noi,” lo corresse l’uomo, “Lucinda era molto felice di essere stata invitata alla festa, nonostante tutto…”

“Non è stata invitata, tutti erano invitati…”

“Sì, ma io eviterei di farglielo notare,” disse Draco agitando una mano. “Ad ogni modo la sua felicità si è espressa in un regalo piuttosto importante, a suo dire.”

“Un regalo di Lucinda, per me?”

Draco annuì serio e circospetto.

“C’è da fidarsi? Non… Non mi metterò ad urlare nelle orecchie di tutti, vero?”

Draco sorrise stringendosi nelle spalle, “Speriamo di no. Suona il flauto.”

“Il regalo di Lucinda è che adesso so improvvisamente suonare bene?” chiese Char appoggiando la bocca sullo strumento.

“Io non ho rimostranze da fare sul tuo modo di suonare,” scosse la testa Draco, “Tu Odino?”

Anche Tre scosse la testa.

Char intonò la sua musica preferita, sempre quella di sua madre.

Davanti a loro, mano a mano che la melodia si componeva, si rivelò pezzo per pezzo la struttura di una casa di dimensioni simili a quella in cui loro avevano trascorso le due notti prima di trovare Lucinda, anche se decisamente più curata nell’aspetto.

“Per tutte le volte in cui avrai voglia di stare da solo,” disse Draco, “A quanto pare la puoi richiamare solo tu e una volta dentro puoi renderla invisibile nuovamente.”

“Un re può farlo?”

“Cosa? Un incantesimo?” chiese Draco.

“No, prendersi un po’ di tempo solo per sé, di tanto in tanto.”

“Certo che può farlo.”

Char mostrò lo stupore che la risposta di Draco gli aveva suscitato, “Credevo che… Il regno venisse prima di tutto.”

“Non c’è una gerarchia di importanza,” rispose Draco, “Molte cose sono importanti allo stesso modo. O almeno qualcuno mi ha insegnato così,” aggiunse sorridendogli.

“E se non avessi voglia di stare proprio da solo nel mio tempo libero?” azzardò Char.

“Sono sicuro che Odino ti farà compagnia,” ribatté Draco in tono sarcastico.

“Quindi tu stai per ritornare a palazzo, adesso?” domandò Char a Draco, ma prese per mano Tre e lo tirò verso la casa, “Ci lasci da soli?”

Tre lo sollevò di peso e aprì la porta della casetta.

Char urlò e rise insieme, divertito anche dalla velocità con cui Draco si affrettò a correre verso l’entrata. Ai suoi piedi, guizzante, comparve anche Ken.

Dentro sembrava la casa di uno gnomo. O almeno così le aveva sentite descrivere.

Il legno con cui ogni cosa era costruita scaldava l’atmosfera resa già magica dalla natura del posto stesso. Più piccolo della sua stanza da letto a palazzo, il rifugio offriva tutto in quel ristretto spazio. In quei momenti in cui avrebbe voluto tornare ad essere semplicemente Char, e non il re di Kyrria, quel posto sarebbe stato perfetto.

Char passò una mano sull’armadietto intarsiato accanto al letto, “È mio tanto quanto vostro. Questo posto intendo. Governare il regno richiederà la gran parte del nostro tempo, del tempo di tutti, ma quello che rimane non lo voglio trascorrere da solo. Tu?” rivolse la domanda finale a Draco.

Draco si mise una mano sul petto, “Hai dubbi sul fatto che io voglia stare con te?”

Char annuì, sollevò una spalla. “Penso tu possa essere deluso da me se… Mostro…”

“Bisogno di dare e ricevere affetto?” chiese Draco, “Quello fa parte della bella persona che sei, Char. Semmai certe volte mi domando cosa trovi di tanto interessante in uno come me.”

Draco distolse lo sguardo puntandolo alle sue spalle, sgranò gli occhi, “Che hai da annuire, brutto muso?” disse rivolto a Tre.

Char abbassò le spalle sorridendo; con Draco i momenti sentimentali duravano poco. Ma gli stava bene così. Draco e Tre erano insostituibili esattamente com’erano. E li adorava entrambi.

Si sporse e incorniciò il viso di Draco tra le mani, depositandogli un bacio sulle labbra che ottenne allo stesso tempo di far stare zitto l’uomo e di sorprenderlo. Lo sentì inspirare ed emettere un lieve verso compiaciuto. E rispondere al bacio con più ardore di quello mostrato in camera sua a palazzo quella stessa mattina.

Fuori dal luogo in cui avevano compiti da svolgere, fuori dal simbolo della loro responsabilità sugli altri abitanti del regno, Draco era l’uomo che aveva conosciuto in viaggio, passionale e caloroso. Char assimilò l’importante informazione e giurò di non dimenticarlo più. Per Draco vita privata e responsabilità erano da tenere separate.

Draco si sganciò il mantello che cadde a terra con un fruscio, seguito dal rumore dei due anelli che servivano a tenerlo fissato alle spalle. L’uomo iniziò ad armeggiare con la casacca, Char osservò i suoi movimenti trasformando il bacio in piccoli baci per lasciargli spazio.

Si sentì cingere da dietro. Le mani di Tre sganciarono uno ad uno i bottoni dagli occhielli aprendo mano a mano il nuovo abito messo per la prima volta quella mattina.

Char voltò il viso verso l’uomo per baciarlo; quando tornò con gli occhi su Draco, che si stava liberando della casacca facendola scivolare dalle spalle, Char notò il suo sguardo acceso che si posava su di lui, ma anche su Tre. E soprattutto sulle mani di Tre, dove lo stavano toccando.

Draco gli mise una mano sulla guancia, premendo leggermente per voltargli il viso verso Tre, nel chiaro invito di ripetere il gesto e baciarlo di nuovo.

Eccitato dalla richiesta, dalla situazione, da quanto i due uomini gli erano mancati, dalle loro mani, Char si perse nuovamente nel bacio con Tre, ma avvertì ogni carezza di Draco, la sua bocca sul collo e sulle spalle mentre quattro mani lo spogliavano della parte sopra degli abiti.

Conosceva bene le sensazioni che seguivano dopo, quando i due uomini si concentravano entrambi su di lui per compiacerlo. Non era solo il piacere fisico che ne derivava, era soprattutto il senso di appartenenza; all’inizio era anche stato il bisogno di essere protetto che mano a mano si era trasformato in quello di proteggere.

Questo parlarsi scambiandosi carezze aveva una potenza straordinaria; con Tre non sentiva il peso delle cose non dette e con Draco poteva dire così tanto di più. Non era diminuita la mole di responsabilità che avrebbe dovuto sostenere da quel momento in poi, ma se avesse potuto sdraiarsi su quel letto tra i suoi compagni e sentirli così vicini anche per pochi minuti ogni tanto sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice.

Fu sopraffatto dalle mani di Draco; i pensieri si persero per concentrarsi su quei brividi lungo le gambe che le carezze dell’uomo provocavano. Tre invece amava baciarlo, adorava baciarlo. Lo toccava, sì, ma quando lo baciava era come sentirlo esprimersi in mille lingue diverse allo stesso tempo.

Char si chiese per la prima volta se era davvero una divinità scesa in terra la creatura che gli stava facendo esplodere il petto col semplice contatto delle labbra. E sorrise divertito al pensiero. Perché al tempo stesso era la cosa più importante e più irrilevante al mondo.

Era ormai al limite e accolse il piacere con sollievo. Voleva recuperare la lucidità e per la prima volta essere più attivo nel loro gioco. Finora erano sempre stati due contro uno, nel senso molto buono della frase, Char desiderava ribaltare un po’ le parti e toccare, baciare, dare piacere.

C’era una cosa che Draco amava fargli e che Char voleva ricambiare. Era incuriosito dalla pratica ed eccitato all’idea di poter strappare gli stessi lamenti che strappava a lui.  

Quello che voleva era avere Draco sotto di lui; non aveva mai toccato nessuno dei due come loro facevano con lui, ma Draco sembrava anche più irraggiungibile di Tre, a volte.

Ripreso fiato, Char si voltò verso l’uomo. Riuscì a farlo rimanere sdraiato e si mise seduto sopra di lui. Tre si alzò a reclamare un altro bacio, distraendolo. Sentì Draco mormorare, “Bello spettacolo,” e senza guardare dove metteva le mani toccò ogni parte del corpo dell’uomo che riusciva a raggiungere da lì. Collo, petto, pancia e infine arrivò ad impugnarlo in basso.

Anche se Char non vide la sua espressione, ancora occupato a baciare Tre, sentì Draco gemere in risposta. Il suono arrivò a scuoterlo come un’altra ondata di piacere, si mescolò ad un elettrizzante senso di sicurezza. Sicurezza di poter sciogliere quello scorbutico e irrequieto testardo con il solo utilizzo della sua bocca.

Lasciò Tre con un ultimo bacio sulle labbra e un altro sul mento, poi si abbassò su Draco.

Non aveva un’idea precisa di quello che stava facendo, ma immaginò che per cominciare accarezzare e succhiare imitando quello che veniva fatto a lui fosse un buon inizio.

Fu un ottimo inizio.

Char scoprì che quello era un piacere completamente differente, più intenso di quello fisico. Che Draco gemesse al suo tocco dava alla testa più del vino.

Ancora meglio fu vedere Tre abbassarsi su Draco per baciarlo. Char osservò ad occhi socchiusi, aspettandosi qualche gesto poco convinto di Draco. Al contrario l’uomo afferrò Tre alla nuca e contraccambiò con la sua solita intensità.

Di nuovo confuso dalle sensazioni e con la vista annebbiata, Char ripeté i gesti a seconda delle risposte ricevute, aumentò il ritmo fino a portare Draco a tendersi e singhiozzare con la bocca aperta contro quella di Tre.

Un bello spettacolo davvero, considerò Char.

 

Non riusciva a dormire, ma non perché facesse freddo e nemmeno perché la superficie fosse scomoda.

Non dormiva perché si sentiva felice da scoppiare e non voleva che quella notte finisse.

C’era Draco tra lui e Tre, una piacevole variazione al consueto che faceva sperare in un rapporto molto più armonioso da quel momento in poi. I due uomini si volevano bene e Char lo sapeva da un po’, ma vederli insieme anche davanti ai suoi occhi era meraviglioso.

La sua mano si mosse ancora una volta ad accarezzare la peluria sul petto di Draco. Con la bocca appoggiata alla sua spalla sentiva il suo odore tutto attorno. E la guancia sfregava contro i suoi lunghi capelli sciolti e aperti sul cuscino.

Tre, dall’altra parte, si voltò sullo stomaco. Il suo braccio passò attorno a Draco e arrivò a toccare anche lui. Char lo accarezzò e gli baciò la mano.

Draco si schiarì la voce, emise un delizioso verso soddisfatto e lo guardò con due occhi adoranti che difficilmente Char si sarebbe dimenticato nei prossimi giorni, quando avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi del ricordo prima di poter avere ancora del tempo da trascorrere coi compagni.

Sollevò il capo lanciando un’occhiata al braccio che lo stringeva e al suo possessore e tornò a sdraiarsi con un’impercettibile risata che gli scosse solo le spalle e gli increspò il viso.

“Se penso che poco tempo fa tuo zio regnava su queste terre, tu eri rinchiuso nel tuo castello e lui,” Draco indicò alla sua sinistra col mento, “In una gabbia…”

“E Ken era il Kraken,” contribuì Char additando la massa arrotolata ai loro piedi sul letto.

“Quello È il Kraken,” corresse Draco. Parlava a bassa voce, ma chissà perché Char era piuttosto sicuro che Tre fosse sveglio esattamente come loro. Il suo occhio era coperto però. “Se è sotto qualche incantesimo che prima o poi si spezzerà ti ritroverai schiacciato sotto di lui. Perché ti dico di non tenerlo in braccio?”

“Era sotto incantesimo prima, semmai, quello che ha fatto Tre l’ha… Guarito,” disse Char, “E poi Tre non mi avrebbe mai permesso di tenerlo se ci fosse stato pericolo.”

“Oh, ringraziamo il fatto che ci sia Tre, allora,” mormorò Draco con tono irritato. Un tono che da quel momento in poi avrebbe divertito Char ancora di più, ben sapendo quanto Draco in realtà teneva a Tre.

“Tu lo sai che ti sente, vero?” chiese Char toccando sulla spalla Tre.

“E fa finta di niente perché è un presuntuoso brutto muso?” ribatté Draco, “Sì, lo so.”

Draco dava l’idea del bambino dispettoso a volte, mentre Tre, al contrario di come appariva, era affamato di affetto e disarmante nel suo silenzio. Ed erano entrambi due creature uniche.

Char si sporse a dare un bacio a Draco, gli sorrise.

L’uomo alzò una mano per accarezzargli i capelli.

“Avevi… Avevi ragione tempo fa,” mormorò, serio stavolta, “Quando hai detto che non volevo che scegliessi tra noi due.”

Char deglutì a vuoto, il groppo in gola che non andava giù però non era una brutta sensazione.

“E forse avevi ragione anche sul fatto che siamo simili,” proseguì l’uomo, “Perché non riesco ad immaginarti lontano da me, tanto quanto non ti voglio lontano da lui.”

Sì, Char poteva comprendere il sentimento, poteva comprenderlo appieno.

Tre ruotò la testa sul cuscino, cosicché fu visibile il suo occhio aperto e vigile, probabilmente così dall’inizio della loro chiacchierata.

“E direi che abbiamo dimostrato fin troppo bene quanto siamo più forti tutti e tre insieme,” commentò Char.

Il sole sarebbe sorto di lì a poco su un nuovo regno di Kyrria.

Importava poco quali fossero le prossime avventure che avrebbe dovuto affrontare; sarebbero stati insieme e insieme a loro niente gli sembrava impossibile.

 

Fine


End file.
